Uke Ichigo! Whore house!
by Recklessly Impulsive
Summary: POLL:next Seme Bya, Kai or ShiroPROFILE Uke Ichigo collection! I wanted to write my own because I love Ichi as the Uke :3 you can request things you want in the review there will be Yaoi, violence, oral, anal Maybe even Double penetration! YAOI Seme/Ichi
1. GrimmIchi Couldn't get it up

**Welcome to KatekyoFAN's Uke Ichigo! Whore house collection! Yes, this means that all of the one-shots/ two-shots etc will all contain Ichigo as the Uke and no one else! If there happens to be a threesome then Ichigo will still remain the Uke *Evil smile* The two Seme's will either share or *Evil smile widens* Or.. DP! Yes I'm that evil :P **

**You can request in the review what you would like me to write next, it has to be Seme! Someone and Uke Ichigo, just keep that in mind :3 My favorite paring which is GrimmIchi, you will be seeing a lot of it because I love it to the bottom of my very dark soul! **

**At the bottom is a list of Seme/Ichi that I will accept in a request! It also explains what I won't accept (Aka beastiailty) *Shivers at the thought* I really hope you enjoy the first one! There will be summaries and warnings at the beginning so you know whats in store :3 You can go wild with your requests so don't be shy I'll accept pretty much anything like. Rimming, bondage, rape (Even though I don't like it, I prefer it to be consensual) Toys (Dildoes, beeds etc) Oral, fingering, self prepping, anything really. There can also be violence and stuff like that XD **

**Well without further ado please enjoy the first one shot in the collection :3**

**Summary: Ichigo goes to work and catches the eye of a blue haired artist. He's taken to a strip joint where he later discovers that's he's gay. the blue haired artist takes him back to his place and things get heated! **

**Warnings: Yaoi, swearing, oral, anal, fingering, Perhaps OOC? I have no idea XD It's consensual so don't worry :3 **

**Pairing: Grimmjow x Ichigo **

* * *

><p><strong>Couldn't get it up<strong>

The orange haired man groaned as the useless contraption buzzed on the night stand. Rubbing his eyes, Ichigo leaned over and picked up the device causing his half awake mind to scream in protest. He answered his mobile with an angry. "What?" A too cheery voice answered on the other side.

"Ichigooo~" Came the sing-song voice of Kisuke Urahara. Ichigo rubbed the sleep out of his eyes in hopes of perfecting his vision. "You shouldn't be asleep Ichigo! You know you have work in one hour!"

"Yeah I know, hat n clogs just give me a minute!" The orange haired man replied, his voice groggy with sleep. "Why is today so important anyway, it's not like the art museum has a lot of good art at the moment for me to explain."

"Nonsense my boy, for we have famous artist Grimmjow Jagerjaques coming in today to contribute some of his vast collection!" The blond haired man explained. Ichigo mulled that over in his mind for a short while. Who was Grimmjow Jagerjaques? The orange haired man had never heard of him, so this should be interesting.

* * *

><p>"Ah there you are!" Urahara called from where he was standing next to a blue haired man who was currently yelling at a man in a black suit. Ichigo ignored his bosses cheery attitude and walked over to him, not even sparing a glance at the blue haired artist.<p>

Ichigo sighed heavily and dug his hands in his pockets, giving a nod to the blond haired man with a bucket hat that cast a shadow over his forest green eyes. "So wheres this artist then?" Ichigo asked, using his fingers to form quote marks. Urahara just smiled at the orange haired man and gestured over to the blue haired artist who had finally stopped shouting.

"This is Grimmjow Jagerjaques!" Urahara started, pointing at said man. "He was a recent discovery and has made a lot of money for his pieces already! I have brought a few myself actually!" He exclaimed with a wave of his fan he had just opened.

Grimmjow turned to the person he was being introduced to. the blue haired man gave Ichigo a once over which Ichigo didn't miss. The orange haired man scowled deeply at Grimmjow who just grinned at him. Grimmjow held out his hand to the smaller male who took it cautiously. "Grimmjow Jagerjaques, an' yer name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki." The orange haired male replied with a glare. They shook hands and the blue haired male reluctantly pulled away. "So your the artist my good for nothing boss has been talking about." Ichigo stated in a bored tone.

Grimmjow gave him a smug grin. "Yeah," He waved his hand in the direction of his art. "It was never really ma thing, jus' somthing to bring in the money," He edged closer to the smaller male who instinctively took a step back. "S'not not the only thing I'm good at though." Grimmjow whispered seductively, his eyes free roaming over the other man.

"Sorry pal," Ichigo said sarcastically. "I don't swing that way." Surprisingly to the orange haired male, Grimmjow barked laughter.

"Well, Strawberry," The taller male drawled. "I don' either but I can appreciate a fine ass when I see one." The blue haired male stated with a smirk. "Jus' 'coz I also like tits an' boobs don' mean yer ass isn't if not more of a turn on." Grimmjow explained, leering at the orange head.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "So your Bi sexual then?" Ichigo asked, more to himself than Grimmjow.

"Well ain't ya the genius of the century," Grimmjow mocked with sarcasm. Ichigo rolled his eyes at the childish actions. "S'ides, I could make ya wan' me ta fuck ya easily, even if ya 're strait." The blue haired man stated confidently.

Ichigo snorted. "Yeah and suddenly male pregnancy is real." Ichigo replied with disdain.

"Oh?" Grimmjow snickered. "So confident I couldn't get in ta tha' tight 'lil ass a'yers?"

"Unless you were planning to rape me you sick bastard then yeah I'm pretty sure you couldn't." Ichigo replied with a glare. Grimmjow's cyan eyes drank in the sight of the orange haired male in a suit. It was grey with a blue tie and a red dress shirt. He had black shoes on that look like they had been polished for the occasion.

"Yer shit at pickin' out suits," Grimmjow told him with a laugh. "None of the colors match." He informed, pointing to the tigh and the dress shirt. "I could lend ya one'a mine," Grimmjow offered with a leer. "I wouldn't mind watchin' ya strip, so it would benefit me more than ya."

"Sorry," Ichigo replied with a wave of his hand. "I'm sure I would rather sit through three thousand chick flicks where the one at the end is about some stupid girl falling in love with a guy she could never have." Ichigo cringed at the thought of watching that film Rukia lent him. The bitch.

"I wouldn't be surprised if I saw ya huddled up in yer room wif a box a tissues watchin' some dumb film." Grimmjow said, smirking at the thought. "So, strawberr-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, ASSHOLE!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at the smirking blunet. Urahara glanced over at the fuming berry. He chose that time to walk over to them as not to cause a scene.

"Ichigoooo~" The blond haired man sang. "are you getting along with Mr. Jagerjaques?" He asked, his voice turning serious near the end. Ichigo shuddered at the serious tone. He chanced a glance at the blue haired man in question who was not-so-subtlety staring at his ass.

"Yes, hat n clogs," Ichigo replied, attempting to smile. Urahara beamed at the younger man. He gave a short wave to Grimmjow before strolling over to some man with brown hair and a fake smile. "Would you stop staring at my ass?" Ichigo whispered harshly to the blue haired devil.

"No," Grimmjow replied with a grin. Ichigo glared heatedly at the blue haired male. When he realized his glare wasn't going to do anything, Ichigo walked away to get started on work. Grimmjow watched the retreating figure until it was out of sight. He licked his lips, grinning to himself.

* * *

><p>"So this is a piece we have been given today by the artist Grimmjow Jagerjaques," Ichigo began in a teacher like tone. "He was recently discovered by a man named Sosuke Aizen who is a man who has a keen eye for art. As you can see in the piece behind me Mr. Jagerjaques has painted a picture of a white panther. The detail is rather exquisite, you can see the tracings of the fine brush and just how gentle Mr. Jagerjaques must have been while painting this piece," Ichigo smiled fondly. "you can also tell from the detail and the lightness of the strokes that Mr. Jagerjaques may have had a personal reason behind this particular panting, perhaps a thing for panthers?"<p>

"How did he know tha'?" Grimmjow asked the blond haired man who was sitting next to him. Grimmjow frowned as he continued to listen to Ichigo explain that at one point Grimmjow must have switched brushes in order to perfect certain area's.

Urahara smiled behind his fan. "Ichigo is rather good at looking at paintings and figuring out how much time it took for the artist, what brushes they used, how much time they used each one and figuring out the emotions running through there heads when painting." Urahara explained in a proud tone. "Ichigo has been given a lot of offers but I'm so glad he stays with me."

"But I was bored when I painted tha'!" Grimmjow reasoned, staring at Ichigo who was going on to the next painting of a white desert with an equally white mansion in the background. There was creatures roaming around with masks for heads. the creatures have yellow eyes, there mouths open which reveal a set of teeth lingering in a black hole. Grimmjow listened as Ichigo explained the painting.

"This is another one from Mr. Jagerjaques," Ichigo gestured to the painting with his hand. "As you can clearly see, Mr. Jagerjaques went for more of a cretive approach when painting this piece. The use of black and white indicates that Mr. Jagerjaques was perhaps in his own world while painting the piece, which explains the use of black and white in the way that he was in and out of the real world." Ichigo continued when he was given some weird looks. "What I mean is Mr. Jagerjaques must have been tuning the rest of the world out while he was in the midst of his painting so his concentration was solely focused on his task. Therefore, black and white as opposites symbolize the cross between the real world and Mr. Jagerjaques imagination."

"Smart kid," Grimmjow commented, though he was a little freaked out that the orange haired man practically just read him like a book from just looking at his painting.

Urahara waved at the orange head who offered a small smile before going back to explaining. "He used to paint in his spare time which is why he can understand the feelings of an artist when there focused on the task ahead," Urahara paused for a moment. "It's the reason I hired him, lucky for me he's the son of an old friend of mine."

"So why did he stop paintin'?" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

"He never stopped," Urahara corrected, snapping his fan shut and grinning. "he usually goes on holiday once a year to a different country and paints the scenery."

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" Ichigo questioned the blue haired man who was casually leaning against his black lotus elise. Grimmjow gave Ichigo a feral grin before crooking a finger, beckoning the younger man over.<p>

Huffing, Ichigo strolled over to the man. "Wanna go for a drink?" Grimmjow asked with a grin.

Ichigo scowled. "Why would I want to do that when it's so clear your mission is to get in to my pants?" Ichigo replied, glaring at the blunet. Grimmjow rolled his cyan blue eyes. Yes! It was true that he wanted to fuck Ichigo against every available surface but right now he just wants to go for a drink. Getting in to the oranget's pants would be a bonus if Grimmjow plays his cards right.

"It's jus' a drink princess," Grimmjow said with glare able to match the others. "I will get to fuck ya eventually but righ' now I jus' wanna go fer a drink." Ichigo rolled his eyes at the bluntness of the taller male.

"You wish," Ichigo muttered. "Fine, whatever." Ichigo agreed, The blue haired male grinned devilishly. He opened the passenger side door for the smaller male who got in with a short nod of his head. Grimmjow got in the drivers seat and started the car.

* * *

><p>"Hollows huh?" Ichigo said aloud. Grimmjow smirked, wondering whether or not the orange haired man had ever been to the hottest strip joint in all of Karakura. "I remember coming here for my eighteenth." Ichigo mused, a small smile forming on his face.<p>

"Is it where ya popped yer cherry?" Grimmjow snickered. Ichigo blushed like a tomato, immediately turning away from the taller man. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at the sudden shyness then somthing snapped in his head. "Shit! Yer a virgin?" He asked, his tone as shocked as the expression on his handsome face. The orange heads face heated even more which was all the answer Grimmjow needed. He inwardly smirked at the idea of taking the orange heads virginity.

"Do-don't yo-you dare fu-fucking laugh!" Ichigo exclaimed, his face burning as bright as his namesake. The blunet couldn't help it, he burst out laughing and didn't stop until they were inside the strip joint and had ordered two beers. Ichigo nursed his slowly, already knowing the intentions of the larger man to probably get him drunk.

"No wonder yer such a prude." Grimmjow informed with another chuckle. "Shit! I lost mine when I was fourteen ta some slut at a party!" Grimmjow explained, laughing at the memory. "So how do ya know yer strait if you've neva' even fucked a chick?" He questioned, taking a swig of his beer afterward.

Ichigo sighed loudly. "I tried a couple of times," Grimmjow raised a fine blue brow. The oranget blushed, beginning to twiddle his thumbs in a nervous manor. "look promise you won't laugh?" Ichigo looked like a deer caught in headlights as Grimmjow nodded for him to continue. "I-" he trailed off, taking a large gulp of his beer.

"Ya wha'?" Grimmjow pushed, genuinely interested to know.

Ichigo glared at his beer as it had caused all of his problems. "Couldn't get it up." He looked away immediately after, completely missing the feral grin that split out on the blunet's face. Ichigo turned back to him with a shy look in his normally defiant brown eyes. "Does that mean somthing?"

Grimmjow let out a small chuckle. "Wha' do ya think it means?" He asked seriously. Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. He finished his beer then ordered another. He nursed it like the last one a few times before turning back to the waiting blue haired man.

"I don't know what it means." Ichigo answered honestly, frowning at his beer.

"It means tha' ya obviously don' like girls." Grimmjow answered, thinking the younger man is an idiot. "If ya couldn't preform in bed then tha' means tha' ya don't like girls 'coz they most likely turned ya off." Grimmjow continued, gesturing to the ladies on the stage grinding against a metal bar. He grinned as he noticed most of them were staring at him and his orange haired companion.

Ichigo froze on the spot. _So the reason I couldn't get it up in bed was because I thought the idea of it was disgusting? Shit! does that means I'm gay? _Ichigo thought to himself. He groaned and smashed his head against the counter top. Grimmjow gave him an odd look but otherwise said nothing as the orange haired man mumbled to himself.

"So," Ichigo stared at the girls on stage, realizing he felt nothing in his lower regions even as they played with there own boobs. "I'm-" Grimmjow finished for him, noticing that the other man was most likely unable to come to terms with it.

"Gay." Grimmjow stated bluntly. "This jus' means ma job got tha' much easier," Grimmjow continued, leering at the other man. "maybe ya'd let me fuck ya now?" Grimmjow questioned hopefully.

"Fuck you!" Ichigo mumbled.

Grimmjow smirked. "No," The blunet replied, cupping Ichigo's chin. "Fuck you." He whispered against the other mans lips before crushing there lips together. Ichigo's eyes widened, he half-heartily pushed against the blunet's chest but Grimmjow just tightened his grip on his chin.

Grimmjow licked against the younger mans bottom lip, begging for entrance. Ichigo gritted his teeth, not about to let the man go any further. The blunet, not caring for personal space palmed Ichigo through his trousers who let out a surprised gasp which gave Grimmjow just enough time to slip his tongue in to Ichigo's hot cavern.

The oranget froze as the other males wet appendage rubbed against the walls of his inner cheeks. Grimmjow rolled his tongue against the roof of Ichigo's mouth, smirking in to the kiss when Ichigo let out a small moan. Soon, Ichigo relaxed in to the kiss which gave Grimmjow the opportunity to tangle his tongue with the others in a languid dance. Ichigo tangled his hands in the blue locks while Grimmjow forced the oranget on to his lap and deepening the kiss.

He wrapped his arms round the lithe waist while he tilted his head to the side slightly giving him more access to the warm cavern. They battle for dominance which the blue haired male won quickly, forcing the oranget's appendage back and exploring the familiar warmth.

Soon the need for air dominated the two males lust glazed minds and they pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva between there tongues. Grimmjow smirked when he palmed Ichigo's hardness through the fabric. "Yer hard!" Grimmjow stated bluntly, grinning up at the orange haired male still sat on his lap, his eyes half lidded.

Ichigo blushed, placing his hands on the taller males shoulders. "So are you!" Ichigo exclaimed, gasping when he felt the other males erection pressing against his clothed ass. Grimmjow grinned feral, moving his hands further down Ichigo's body and squeezing the smaller males ass.

"Of course I am," Grimmjow agreed as if it was obvious. "I have a hot guy sittin' on ma lap who's lookin' at me like his beggin' ta be fucked." Grimmjow emphasized his point by grinding his hips upwards making Ichigo let out an involuntary moan. "So," Grimmjow began as if he hadn't just done that. "yer place or mine?"

* * *

><p>As soon as they got through the bedroom door, Ichigo was unceremoniously thrown on to the large king sized bed that belonged to the artist. Ichigo didn't have a second to look around the room before a soft pair of lips were attacking his own violently. Grimmjow smirked in to the kiss as he began to undo the buttons of the orange haired males dress shirt. The suit jacket was somewhere in the living room along with the shoes and tie.<p>

Breaking the kiss momentarily, Grimmjow hastily tugged off his shirt before removing his trousers and leaving him self just in his navy blue boxers. He smirked when Ichigo blushed at the oranget drank in the sight of the pure muscles, wiry arms and strong legs. Ichigo also noticed the harness poking out of the boxers and gulped. Would that really fit inside him?

Ignoring the worried look, Grimmjow threw Ichigo's slacks off and white socks, also leaving the younger man in nothing but his black boxers. Grimmjow licked his lips at the sight of the lithe figure, mile long legs legs that would look good wrapped around his waist, sun kissed skin just begging to be licked and caramel nipples. Grimmjow crawled forward until his hands were on either side of Ichigo's head.

He brought Ichigo in to a soul stealing kiss as he worked on the hardening caramel nipples. He broke away from the kiss leaving a panting Ichigo as he the blunet began to trail butterfly kisses from the smaller males lips, down his chin and across his collar bone while rubbing a caramel nub between his fingers. "Ah!" Ichigo moaned, the unusual sensation of having his nipples played with making him moan.

Smirking, Grimmjow trailed his wet muscle along Ichigo's jugular before sinking his teeth in to the skin and sucking harshly. "Nnngh," Grimmjow continued to bite and suck at the sun kissed skin until he deemed Ichigo marked enough. He traveled further down the smaller males body, leaving small nips in his wake before latching on to a caramel nub. He swirled his tongue around the hard hub, eliciting a small moan from Ichigo.

Grimmjow nibbled at the nipple then moved on to the other one and repeated the process. He used a free hand to reach in to Ichigo's boxers and palm his erection. "Ah! Grimmjow!" Ichigo moaned Grimmjow's name which sent small shivers through the older male. He wondered how his name would sound rolling off the smaller mans tongue as the blunet pounded in to him.

The blunet released the nipple and began to descend lower until he reached Ichigo's belly button. He dipped his wet tongue inside and licked a trail down Ichigo's skin until he reached the waistband of Ichigo's boxers. Grinning, Grimmjow pulled the boxers down and threw them on the floor somewhere. He reached over to his draw and pulled out a bottle of strawberry scented lube which Ichigo scowled at.

"Ever been given a blow job?" Grimmjow asked as he began to stroke Ichigo slowly, smearing the pre-cum leaking out of the slit over the head. Ichigo's breath hitched when the blunet gave a tentative lick to the mushroom head.

"N-no," Ichigo blushed crimson the moaned wantonly when Grimmjow took the head of his cock in his mouth. He tangled his hands in the sky blue locks as Grimmjow began to bob up and down. "Nnghhh ahh!" Before Ichigo was able to push his head down further, Grimmjow used his hands to hold Ichigo's hips down so he couldn't choke him. Ichigo wasn't that big but you can never be too careful. "Ah fuck Grimmjow!" Ichigo cursed, nibbling on his bottom lip to try and keep back his moans.

Grimmjow momentarily pulled away. "I'm getting to that, Ichi," Grimmjow purred before going back to sucking harshly, tracing his teeth across the skin and swirling his tongue around the head of Ichigo's penis. He licked the underside then trailed his tongue down Ichigo's member until he reached the smaller males balls.

He took one in to his mouth, rolling it around in the wet heat before moving on to the other. While Ichigo was distracted, Grimmjow flipped the cap of the strawberry scented lube and poured a generous amount on to his fingers. He circled one around Ichigo's entrance before pushing one passed the first ring of muscle.

"SHIT!" Ichigo cursed, an uncomfortable feeling making him squirm. "The fuck are you doing?" Ichigo asked, trying to shift his hips away from the blunet. Grimmjow released Ichigo's left ball from his mouth and stared at the orange head.

"I have ta prepare ya, unless ya wan' me ta take ya dry?" Grimmjow questioned with a raised eyebrow. Ichigo shook his head fervently. Grimmjow smirked and began to thrust his index finger in and out of Ichigo's hole. "I was told tha' it hurts at first, but ya'll get used to it." Grimmjow explained, adding a second finger.

"Fuck!" Ichigo exclaimed, clawing at the sheets. Grimmjow distracted the oranget by taking him in to his mouth which had Ichigo moaning wantonly. "Mmmmm!" Ichigo hummed, the pain in his ass dulling slightly from the pleasure.

Grimmjow scissored his fingers inside of Ichigo, successfully stretching the orange haired male. He released his fingers from the warm heat before adding a third finger and curling his fingers. "Relax!" Grimmjow instructed. Ichigo mumbled profanities under his breath before taking in a sharp breath and relaxing.

"Hold on," Grimmjow said. The blunet pushed his fingers in further, searching for the bundle of nerves that will drive Ichigo crazy with lust. After a few more attempts Ichigo let out a long moan. "There it is!" Grimmjow exclaimed, brushing his fingers against Ichigo's pleasure button and delighting in the wanton moans spilling from those sinful lips.

"Nnghhhh Fuck Grimmjow Fuck!" Ichigo cried out in pleasure. Grimmjow deemed Ichigo ready and pulled his fingers out. Ichigo whined at the lost making Grimmjow smirk.

"Don' worry ya'll be full pretty soon." Grimmjow informed him with a feral grin. The blunet slathered some lube on to his penis and got in between Ichigo's legs. Grimmjow stared in to lust glazed honey colored orbs as he positioned his throbbing member at Ichigo's entrance. Grimmjow pushed passed the first ring of muscles.

"Shit," Ichigo cursed, waves of pain shooting through his body.

Grimmjow pushed in all the way to the hilt, swallowing all of Ichigo's pained moans with his lips. He pulled back from the kiss and let out a string of profanities as he felt his control snapping. "Shit! so fuckin' tight!" Grimmjow almost whined, the need to thrust in and out of the male below him escalating rapidly.

"Mo-move," Ichigo commanded with uncertainty.

Grimmjow didn't wait another second before pulling out all the way to the head and thrusting back in. Grimmjow felt his eyes roll in to the back of his head as the velvety heat gripped him like a vice as he began to slide in and out of Ichigo.

"AH!" Ichigo screamed. Grimmjow smirked, figuring he just brushed against Ichigo's prostate. He began to hit the same spot over and over again. Soon, Ichigo was moaning and writhing underneath him. "There there there!" Ichigo repeated, his head thrashing from side to side. His hair sticking to his forehead, his eyes half lidded and a cute blush staining his cheeks.

Grimmjow began to piston in and out of Ichigo who cried out every time his pleasure button was struck. "Fuck Grimmjow! Harder!" Ichigo shouted.

"Shit, Ichi yer so fuckin' hot righ' now!" Grimmjow replied, picking up his pace. The sound of skin slapping skin resonated around the room as the blunet continued to pound in to the smaller male with reckless abandon.

"FASTER!" The oranget screamed. Grimmjow moaned and flipped the orange head over so he was on his stomach while still inside of Ichigo. He gripped the lithe hips and pulled Ichigo up so he was on his hands and knees.

He started up a quick pace, striking Ichigo's prostate on the first thrust and eliciting a loud moan from Ichigo. Grimmjow reached around Ichigo's waist and wrapped his hand around Ichigo's hard member. He began to pump Ichigo to the rhythm of his thrust. "Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!" Ichigo continued to curse. He threw his head back on a particulary harsh jab to his prostate, causing him to moan loudly. "I'm- I'm cumming!" Ichigo exclaimed as he felt his balls tighten.

"Cum fer me Ichi!" Grimmjow commanded, thrusting in harder and faster. Ichigo screamed the blunet's name as he came, white spots flashed behind his eyes as Grimmjow pounded in to his prostate. "Shit!" Grimmjow cursed as he felt his climax nearing. Grimmjow felt Ichigo's walls close around him, increasing the pleasure. After a few more thrusts, Grimmjow came in spurts inside the orange haired male who fell on to the mattress, panting harshly. Grimmjow grunted as he fell on top of the smaller male.

They both lay there for a while, trying to get there breaths back. Grimmjow rolled off to the side, pulling out of Ichigo in the process who wind at the loss. "Shit that was amazing." Grimmjow grinned happily, pulling Ichigo against his chest and nuzzling his nose in the sweaty orange locks.

"My ass hurts you bastard!" Ichigo said after he came down from his sex high.

Grimmjow chuckled, the rumbling of his stomach vibrating through Ichigo's body. "Don't worry 'bout it." Grimmjow replied tiredly. "Jus' go to sleep an' we'll have sex in the shower in the mornin'" Grimmjow grinned lecherously.

"The fuck we will!" Ichigo exclaimed, attempting to get away from the blue haired devil. Grimmjow tightened his grip, successfully stopping all Ichigo's attempts to get away.

"Sure we will." Grimmjow stated matter-of-factually with a grin. Ichigo rolled his eyes then sleep over came them both.

...

In the morning, Ichigo did indeed end up being fucked against the shower wall by the blue haired devil.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! So what did you guys think? I thought I would do my own Uke Ichigo collection after I read BonneNuits Crush: Uke Ichigo collection! It really inspired me to write my own and you guys should read it two! It's fucking amazing, I skipped the KenIchi ones though because Kenpachi's ugly...no offence to those of you that like that paring XD <strong>

**Please read and review and tell me what you think! It would be great to know if you think I should continue and you can tell me what was good, if I was too OOC etc! You can also MAKE REQUESTS! YES THAT'S RIGHT! This is your chance to make requests for me KatekyoFAN to write your yaoi fantasies on paper and release it to the fanfiction world! So please, if you have a bleach character you want to read fucking are precious little Ichi-Uke then leave a request in the review and I will get round to writing it! **

**Obviously if it's a Someone x Ichigo that I don't really feel comfortable writing, I will inform you but I am very open to many of the bleach characters. There will be mostly GrimmIchi because those of you that know me or have read my profile would know I'm a mega GrimmIchi fan :3 **

**Also, those of you that are reading my 'The boy next door' GrimmIchi fic! This doesn't mean that I won't be continuing it, just somthing fun for on the side, you guys know how fast I am at uploading anyway, so you won't have to wait long for this or my other fanfic either :D **

**I really hope the smut was good :3 Those of you that wish to make a request, either write one in the review or PM Me either is fine because I am frequently on FF whether I'm writing or reading others stories! **

**Well I do hope I get some requests because I can't think of all of them for myself now can I? *Raises an eyebrow* I hope you enjoyed my first Uke Ichigo! Whore house one-shot and I can't wait to get the next one out, I already have idea's brewing in my head :3 **

**Note: Characters from bleach I will allow to fuck the berry :3**

**GrimmIchi (Fav)**

** AizIchi (I hate him but he is quite hot...) **

**RenIchi (yay pineapple-kun and Ichi-berry) **

**ToshiIchi (I know he's small but his domineering attitude is somthing I like about him plus he's hot :3) **

**ByaIchi (THE STOIC MAN!) **

**UlquiIchi (Not hard to be in character with this guy, just call people trash and make no noises during sexual relations and don't show any emotion when with the one you love and you'll be in character XD) **

**NnoiIchi! (Yes! Even I actually like this now after reading BonneNuits collection she just made it work and it opened my eyes :3) **

**KaiIchi (I think it's really cute, I would imagine Kaien as a teacher and Ichigo the student :3) **

**GinIchi (He's creepy but hot ;D) **

**IkkaIchi (I don't care that he's bald because he's aggressive which is good sometimes) **

**ShunsuiIchi (He's a womanizer so why not be a Ichiizer! I know that's not funny, I just wanted to write it :P) **

**UraIchi (Perverted candy shop owner :D)**

**UryuIchi (Let the Qunicies rule over soul reapers for once XD) **

**JinIchi (I think Jin Karia is pretty hot so he's been granted permission to fuck the berry by me :3) **

**MakiIchi (He's a kiss ass to Jin but he's hot so he can get away with it :P)**

**KiraIchi (He's emo but I've thought of scenarios's where they could somehow get in to a sexual encounter before ;3)**

**ShuuheiIchi! (I like this pairing :D)**

**UkitakeIchi (He would be gentle because he's a very kind man :3) **

**KenseiIchi (Kensei is hot :P come on! You have to agree with that :O)**

**ShinIchi (I love the nutty blond XD) **

**ShiroIchi/HichiIchi (I call him Shiro though :P I love this paring as well) **

**IsshinIchi (I don't mind Incest that much, and it's not a bad pairing with reason... some agree.. don't look at me like that :P)**

**NobaIchi (I like the shy wittle ninja XD)**

**ChadIchi/SadoIchi (the gentle giant :3)**

**StrarrkIchi (He's lazy..until it comes to the bedroom and a certain strawberry *Winks*)**

**It can be Au or cannon as they call it! I don't mind. It can be angst, romance, supernatural, mystery, drama etc it can be anything you want basically, within reason. I'm not against MPREG but it will only be mentions unless there's request to continue one of my one shots or somthing. Meaning there could be 2 parts or 3 parts or even 4 parts XD **

**So go wild my awesome readers (I don't like beastiailty just so you know... Neko is fine though I love Neko GrimmIchi if you want some of that it's fine ;3)**

**Don't forget to review! **

**Love KatekyoFAN *Hugs* **


	2. GinIchi Teasing Berries

**Welcome to the second in my Uke Ichigo collection :D I'm really glad you guys enjoyed the last one *Hugs all who reviewed* People who have read my 'The boy next door' GrimmIchi fic, well how far in to it that it is anyway should enjoy what I'm adding to each chapter :D That's right DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN! **

**Uke Ichigo corner.**

**Grimm: *Growls possessively* Ichi is mine! **

**Ren: No he's not you dumb ass blue berry! Ichi-berry is mine because I saw him first *Glares murderously at the also glaring blunet***

**Shiro: No one gets ma king but me! *Glares at writer***

**Writer: *Smiles bitter sweetly* And what are you going to do about it if I do? *Shining object behind back glimmers* **

**Shiro: *Pales* Errr *Hides behind Ichi's back* King he's got a knife!**

**Ichi: You guys are bastards you know that! My ass doesn't belong to anyone!**

**Writer: That's right Ichi-berry It belongs to whoever I say it does! Grimm-kitty you got him on the last one and I've allowed you to do what ever you want with him during my other fic but this is Uke Ichi collection! Not Grimm Seme x Uke Ichi ok! Besides you'll get him more than the others anyway because your my favorite.**

**Everybody accept Grimm: *Pouts* **

**Writer: Get over it *Waves off dismissively* Now to tell you who will be getting Ichi-berry today *Scrolls through list* Looks like Gin is the Seme for are Ichi-Uke today!**

**Gin: *Grins* do I get to tease him?**

**Writer: Of course you do *Grins mischievously* **

**Ichi: I have to be topped by that freak? **

**Writer: yes, problem with that? **

**Ichi: YES! I don't wanna be paired with him! *Stomps foot petulantly***

**Writer: Well too bad because two of my reviewers suggested Gin and you with Gin using toys on you so get over it. Wanna blame someone then blame them. **

**Grimm: Why couldn't I use toys on him! *Whines***

**Writer: Another word out of you Grimm-kitty and you can forget fucking Ichi in my next chapter of 'The boy next door'! I had a very unique position planned as well *Grins***

**Grimm: Ok *throws hands up in surrender* I'll stop complaining. **

**Writer: Excellent. Ok Gin will be topping Ichi so the rest of you can go **

**Aizen: Will I get to have a piece of the forbidden fruit eventually? *Fake smiles***

**Writer: *Shudders involuntary* At some point yes...**

**Aizen: Very well *Walks out of room***

**Gin: I can't wait for this *Openly leers at Ichigo***

**Ichi: Just wait until it starts! Hey get the fuck away from me GRIMM!**

**Writer: Grimm-kitties gone...sorry Ichi-berry! Well I hope you enjoy *Smiles***

**Summary: Rukia is determined to get someone to deflower the berry. She takes him to Soul Society (A well known night club in Karakura) to find promising men to pop his cherry. Ichigo runs out of the club before he's jumped by several guys and bumps in to a stranger. The stranger (Gin) Takes him back to his house with promises of helping Ichi get in to the idea of being fucked and ends up taking the berries virginity!**

**Warnings: Yaoi! swearing, fingering, dildos, beads, light bondage, handcuffs, food play and anal :D Not in that order but y'know what I mean :P plus a lot of teasing! **

**Pairing: Gin x Ichigo **

* * *

><p><strong>Teasing Berries <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's POV<strong>

So I was sitting here in this crowded restaurant with my group of friends from collage. They were all chatting about somthing that happened yesterday in Math. I just couldn't be bothered to listen because there's always somthing they had to gossip about. Also, one of my friends. Rukia Kuchiki was a hardcore yaoi fan girl who was always trying to get me paired with someone because I'm gay.

I mean seriously! She's always saying how "You'll make a great bottom Ichi!" And I didn't even know what that meant but I wouldn't dare ask because she'd most likely take it to far then go on about positions and stuff I really didn't want to know.

"Ichi," I was brought out of my revere by the midget who's causing my distress. I turned to her, my usual scowl on my face. When she saw that she'd got my attention she continued. "you coming with us to club Soul Society tonight?" She asked with a sickly sweet smile that made me cringe. I knew there was meaning behind that smile because I had been victim of it before. It meant I-Have-Somthing-Planned-For-You-And-Your-Not-Going-To-Get-Out-Of-It-No-Matter-What-You-Do. It was true though because last time she smiled at me like that, I ended up going to a Halloween party dressed as a cat.

A Cat! I have no idea how she managed to convince me but she just did. My scowl deepened as I watched those violet eyes of hers glimmer with mirth as she waited for me to answer, already knowing that she was gonna somehow make me go if I refused anyway. "Not like I have a choice," I paused and heaved a sigh. "do I?"

"Nope," She immediately answered with a smirk. "you're getting laid tonight!" She suddenly declared with that look that says I-Dare-You-To-Say-Otherwise. I gaped at her for a full two minutes before shaking my head and scowling darkly.

"And why do you get to decide that you mental midg-" Before I am able to finish my sentence, Rukia kicks me in the shin under the table, effectively stopping me from blurting out the word she hates the most...Just because she is one. I ran a hand through my unruly orange locks, my honey eyes shined with the anger I was feeling. "Fine." She beamed at me then went to tell the others who were in a heated conversation about which brand of ice-cream is the best.

I really needed to get some new friends.

* * *

><p>"I hate you," I told her for the seventh time that night. The midget was practically making signs for all the males out there to come over to me. The ones I didn't like I sent away with my best deadly scowl.<p>

"Smile a little will you?" She asked, pouting like a brat who wants more pocket money from there parents. "I'm trying to help you here and your doing nothing to attract attention for yourself!" She glared at me heatedly. "Stop being such a prude and live a little!"

I glower at her then cross my arms over my chest. "I shouldn't have to whore myself out just to lose my virginity Rukia." I replied in my usual tone. She looks as if she's in thought for a moment but then she smirks and a horrible feeling wells up in my gut that told me she was planning somthing.

"What?" She smiled sweetly. "you scared?" Oh no she didn't just pull that on me. She knows that when I'm issued a challenge I will automatically accept it just to keep my pride. She could tell I was faltering, if the smirk she was adorning was anything to go by.

"I am not scared to be fucked up the ass!" I stated bluntly and it seemed to have attracted the attention of many because all of a sudden there was a lot of guys staring at me like I was a piece of meat.

Rukia, being the bitch that she is stepped forward. "Come on lads! Who wants to pop the strawberries cherry?" She yelled excitedly and I could practically see seven of those guys lick there lips. The perverts!

Before any of them get the chance to go near me, I'm already out of the door. It's dark outside so I don't see it when I run into somthing hard. I felll to the ground with an 'Oomph' The person I bumped in to let out a light chuckle and suddenly there's was a pale hand appearing in front of my face.

I studied the hand briefly, wondering who the hell it could be? I was mostly wondering who the hell in Karakura is that pale? I take the hand hesitantly. It was warm, I felt heat radiating through my body like a furnace. Suddenly I was pulled up to my feet and the warm hand was gone.

"Sorry," I said quietly, not meeting the others eyes. Another small cackle was the reply before the person I ran into spoke up.

"Don' worry 'bout it," His voice is laced with amusement which annoyed me slightly. "So why were ya runin' from tha' club anyway?" He asked, but I couldn't see his facial expression because I had yet to meet his eyes.

I glared at the ground. "Rather not talk about that." I said with disdain. A warm pale finger hooked under my chin then in the next two seconds my eyes met...closed eyes. He raised a pale brow at me though a smile was on his face that showed off pearly whites.

He used his other hand to caress my cheek with his thumb, rubbing smooth circles on my skin. "Well ya jus' ran out from Soul Society. So I'ma guessin' tha' it may haf ta do wif guys trying ta molest ya?" Was this guy a fucking mind reader? Or was he just there? I stared at him for a while before letting out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"My friends trying to get me laid." Why the fuck did I tell him that? I might as well have said, hey I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, nineteen year old virgin! Come and fuck me so I can lose it. Then again, I never said I was a virgin s-

"Are ya a virgin?" He asked, the humor clear in his voice. I didn't answer him but I think the strawberry blush that took over my face is enough for him to figure it out. He opened his eyes to reveal crimson depths that made my legs turn to jelly. "Why don' ya come wif me an' I'll help ya." I must have had a confused look on my face because he chuckled before continuing. "Don' worry I'm not goin' ta fuck ya but I can help ya get used ta da idea of it."

I have no idea why I did but I nodded.

* * *

><p>"Here, sit down." He ordered and I complied. I sat down on the satin sheets, not really understanding why we had to be on a bed for this but I'm sure he's not going to tell me and for some reason I trust him. Wait! I don't even know his fucking name.<p>

"Whats your name?" I asked suddenly. He revealed his crimson red eyes to me, his smile widening.

"Ma names Gin Ichimaru," He paused, scanning my form that is now naked. I don't why I don't mind being completely naked in front of this man but somehow I feel comfortable. What? don't look at me like that I don't know any better. "an' ya're?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki." I replied, glaring at nothing-in-particular because I knew what was about to come next. If possible, his smile widened even further but he's closed his eyes now. He left me for a second saying somthing about going to the kitchen so I waited.

"Strawberry, huh?" He said with a chuckle. I glowered at him but made no move to tell him not to call me that because for some reason, my nickname rolling of this mans tongue sent chills down my spine. In the good way not the bad. He pulled out a bowl of strawberries from nowhere which had me cocking a brow. "Don' worry there fer da fun!" He answered my unspoken question in a cheery voice.

"Ok," I replied with uncertainty.

He nodded before reaching in to his draw and pulling out a box. He rested it on his lap then opened it. I can't see what it is so I can't tell why he was grinning like the cat that got the cream. He began to pull out items and my eyes widened.

"Here we go," He started when he finished taking all of the items necessary for whatever it is he was going to do. He grabbed two pairs of hand cuffs. "Lie down," he instructed. I did as I was told though I had no idea why. Suddenly my hands were handcuffed to the posts of the bed and I writhed and screamed profanities at him. "Don worry strawberry this is all jus' part of it all." He told me with a smile.

"Why the fuck do I have to be tied up then?" I yelled at him, kicking my legs out like I'm having a fit. He grabbed both of my legs which stopped my movement and told me in a calm almost teasing voice.

"Jus' relax, I promise ya'll enjoy this." I breathed in heavily then relaxed myself as I watched him grab a bottle of syrup. He poured some on his fingers before circling my entrance with a slick finger.

I sucked in a breath when his finger pushed past the first ring of muscle. He wiggled it around in there and a feeling of discomfort washed over me. He began to slide it in and out, ignoring my groans of discomfort. He added a second finger after a short while when I was just getting used to the feeling of having a finger up my ass. He scissored them around inside me while telling me to relax.

He continued to stretch my hole and I really started to think about how being fucked by someone is supposed to feel good if having a finger up your ass feels as if your being shot in the chest. All of a sudden white assaulted my vision and I let out a moan. "AHHH!" He chuckled as if he knew why I just did that so I asked him.

"Tha' was yer prostate!" He stateed with triumph as he continued to hit the bundle of nerves with his skilled fingers. I suddenly realized that I was hard and pre-cum is leaking out of the slit all the way down to the base. My dick twitched when he struck my prostate again but this time with three fingers that he was currently curling inside of me.

"Nnnnghhh!" He chuckled as he stabbed my prostate with those silky pale fingers.

"Moving on," Gin announced as he picked up a string of beads that had me raising an eyebrow. The beads started small then get bigger so I wondered what he as going to do with them. He smiled at me before lathering up the beads with the syrup and he started to-

HOLY CRAP he put them in my ass! They felt incredibly painful as they stretched my hole a little more each size up. I groaned in pain but he was just sat there grinning at me. "This hurts!" I whined like a brat. He opened his eyes, taking my breath away in an instant as I got lost in those blood red irises staring back at me.

"Hold on," He ordered as he pushed the beads in further. I balled my hands in to fists and clench my eyes shut as the last bead disappeared inside me. He wiggled them around a bit then I let out a gasp as I felt them brushing against my sweet spot. He must have realized because the bastard pulled away then smiled at me. "Do ya wan' me ta continue?"

I nodded my head furiously but he didn't seem satisfied by my response. "Beg fer it." I glared heatedly at him but it seemed to have no affect because his eyes are closed yet he still knew where I am. Creep!

"Never," I said stubbornly and tried wriggling my hips to get the beads to rub against my pleasure button. He pulled them further out, effectively stopping me from gaining pleasure. I pouted, never the one for liking being teased. "Please!"

"Of course!" He replied as he pushed them back in. I moaned loudly when they hit my prostate dead on, the white spots flashed behind my closed eyelids.

"Ahhhh!" I continued to moan wantonly and he seemed to be getting turned on by it, if the shifting of his trousers was anything to go by. He pulled the beads out agonizingly slowly which had me whining at the loss.

He smirked then reached for somthing else. "Now for somthing a little bigger," He declared as he lubed up a black dildo that had to be at least 4 inches thick! I swallowed hard which went unnoticed by Gin as he was now forcing a seven inch dildo up my ass!

"Fuck!" I cursed as the head of the dildo diged in to my prostate making me moan my like a bitch on aphrodisiac.

* * *

><p><strong>Gins POV <strong>

I used an extra hand to wrap around Ichigo's leaking erection. He sucked in a breath as I started to stroke him slowly while still slowly trusting and pulling out the dildo. It was getting harder to not just pull my pants down and take him because the noises that were spewing from those soft looking lips has heat poolin gin my groin.

"Shit that feels so fucking good!" The strawberry continued to curse as I struck his abused prostate with the dildo. His back arched off the bed when I gave a harsh jab and more moans spilled from his lips. I pulled out the dildo and laughed when he protested at the loss. He stared at me with lust clouded honey eyes as I continued to pump him. "M'gonna cum!" He declared and I pumped him faster until he spilled his seed over my hand.

I licked it clean and watched as his eyes followed the movement of my tongue lapping up all of his cum. I let go of his now limp member, still grinning at him. I opened my eyes to reveal my hidden crimson eyes and asked a question. "Wha' do ya wan' me ta do ta ya, Strawberry?" I purred his nick name and I didn't miss the shudder that racked through his body.

He looked as if he was contemplating what I just asked. I crawled up his body so my breath was wafting over his left ear. I nibbled at the lobe and licked the shell teasingly. He sucked in another breath then mumbled somthing under his breath.

I pulled away from him, making sure to trace my fingers across his skin, feeling the warmth underneath my finger tips. "Wha' was tha'?" I questioned, licking my lips and tweaking a caramel nub.

"_Fuck me," _He whispered but I heard it clearly. I decided to tease, giving him my biggest fox-like grin.

"I'm sorry?"

"Fuck me!" He repeated a little louder. I cupped my hand over my ear and lean in.

"could'ya repeat tha'?" I asked with amusement lacing my tone. He grumbled some profanities under his breath in his smooth baritone before taking in a long breath then exhaling.

"**Fuck me!" **Ichigo almost screamed, the need was clear in his voice. I'm more than willing to apply with what he was asking of me but the side that liked to tease was winning over my sexual needs.

"No," I replied with a sly gin. He gaped at me like I just kicked his puppy before glaring murderously and banging his wrists against his shackles. He kicked his legs out repeatedly as if he thought that would have solved all of his problems.

"Why not!" He muttered after a while when he stopped brooding. I simply smiled at him like we weren't talking about him asking me to fuck him and me denying it so easily.

"Ya didn't say please!" I stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. His eyes went wide for a second then he glared daggers at me again as if asking me why he would need to ask permission when he was offering me his virginity on a silver platter?

He raged for a few short minutes, thrashing around and throwing death threats at me which I knew were empty so I ignored them. I just kept smiling at him as if we had been friends for years and he just told me he was marrying the girl of his dreams. It would never happen because he's gay but that's the way I was smiling at him.

"Please will you fuck me?"

"Not good enough." I teased his nipples with my fingers, delighting in the moans that drifting from those kissable lips. I wasn't going to kiss him though because it would have muffled the moans I was enjoying far to much.

He scowled darkly at me. "Please will you shove your dick up my tight ass and fuck me until I can't remember my own name?" Shit! If he keeps that up my sexual needs was gonna start to kick the crap out of my teasing side. Ichigo smirked, looking like he knew that I was not going to be able to refuse him this time.

"As ya wish," I replied slyly. I quickly shrugged out of my jacket before undoing my jeans. I hurriedly pull down my boxers and as well as my jeans at the same time. I tugged off my shirt, revealing my pale figure which I could tell he drunk in the sight of my six pack and wry arms.

I crawled over to him teasingly, lubed up my painful erection before positioning the head at his puckered hole which was winking at me in a 'come hither' motion. "DO IT!" He practically demanded as he pushed his hips pack to try to get me inside of him. I tucked my arm under his legs and forcedthem back until his knees were under his chin. I grinned at his flexibility and pushed the head of my dripping cock passed the first ring of muscle. "Nngh!" He whined in discomfort as I seated my self inside of him.

He immediately started to rock his hips back, signaling I could go. I didn't bother to check if he was really ready and just puledl out before snapping my hips forward. "Ah!" He moaned meaning I must have hit his sweet spot. I kept my arm hooked under his legs and used my other hand to spread his cheeks further apart. I made sure to angle my thrust so they hit his prostate. He continued to cry out in pleasure as I sped up my pace, forcing his legs back even further and bucking my hips forward.

"Ha-har-harder! He stuttered out, nibbling on his bottom lip until it bled. I complied by bringing him forward when I thrust in which increased the pleasure for both of us as my eyes rolled in to the back of head when he clenched brutally around my member.

I reached around him to begin stoking his already leaking member which had him mewling softly as I continued to pump him. He screamed for me to go fatser so I pulled out of him momentarily.

I crawled over to where his hands were restrained and used the key on the side draw to unlock both handcuffs. When his hands were free, I lied on my back and pulled him on top of me. He gave me an odd look which I ignored as I lined my pulsating appendage up with his puckered hole and bucked in to his tight heat.

He cried out, settling his head on my chest as I continued to thrust in to him. His nails dug in to my flesh, clawing down my chest and leaving angry lines. "Shit shit!" He repeated breathlessly while I gripped his hips to use as leverage so I could pound harder and faster in to him. "Nnngh Gin mmmm you feel so good ah ah ah ah!"

The sound of my name rolling off of that sinful tongue had me going wild as I lifted us up so I was sitting on my heals and his legs were locked around my waist. I bucked up in to him savagely as he clawed at my back, I could feel the blood seeping out of the scratch marks but I didn't mind.

His walls clenched around me tighter if possible as he panted and moaned my name while I started to piston in and out of him with grace I wasn't sure I had. He seemed to enjoy is as he rocked his hips back to meet my thrusts. He swung his arms around my neck, tangling his fingers in my silver tresses, tugging slightly which spurred me on more.

Ichigo nipped at my earlobe, driving me made with want. I brutally pounded in to him for another five minutes. Soon I felt his walls closing around my hard member. My balls tightened, telling me that I was about to cum. "Nnnghh Fuck m'cumming again!" He babbled incoherently but luckily I heard it. I sped up again, pounding even faster in to his tight entrance.

He moaned my name loudly as he came messily on his and my stomach. I didn't mind though as his restrictive walls gripped me like a vice and I spilled my self in the warmth of his hole. He went limp, his head falling on the crook of my shoulder.

I pulled out of him with a pop, panting breathlessly. When are breathing regulated, I grinned at him before pushing him down so he was lying on his back and licking a trail from his navel all the way to his neck, lapping up some of his cum on my way up. "Don't tease me, Gin!" He growled lustfully.

I grinned at him, taking a nipple in to my mouth then tugging on it gently. I let go of it not before licking it then stared in to dazed honey brown eyes. I picked up a strawberry from the bowl I left on the side and raised it to my mouth, sucking on it softly before biting it in half. I watched as his eyes followed the movement, his member beginning to harden again.

"Come on," I started, inserting the other half in to his mouth. "I'ma tease at heart!"

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I thought I'd switch between point of views on this one because I thought it would work :o I'm glad ya'll liked my first one ;D GrimmIchi is my favorite so it flows quite easily for me so you can probably tell that this was quite a challenge. But two people suggested somthing about Gin and teasing Ichi with toys so I thought this would be my second XD <strong>

**Please leave a review so you can request or tell me what you think! I may have been OOC with Gin because I'm not that good with his character so I'm really sorry if I disappointed you :( **

**Well I hope you enjoyed the second one-shot of my Uke Ichigo Whore house! And I hope ya'll stick around for the next one :D **

**Love KatekyoFAN *Hugs***

**Parings I forgot to add in the first one. **

**ZanIchi (I like it, I don't know why though XD)**

**TensaIchi (Remember people, Tensa and Zan are two different people and besides Tensa is hot so bite me :P)**

**MuaraIchi (I see him as a drug lord but I have no idea why! I guess it's cause he bleeds from his eye and he looks like he's on heroin :o)**

**Once again! I hope you enjoyed the second ****one :D Ja ne**


	3. GrimmIchi The scent of Strawberries

**Welcome to the third in the Uke Ichigo Whore House collection! Thank you too those of you who reviewed on the last, your comments are helpful to me plus it's nice to read 'em :D **

**I don't really have much to say this time, but I hoe you enjoy it XD **

**Uke Ichigo corner.**

**Grimm: YES! *Growls* I get Ichi today! **

**Ichi: *Whimpers* you know he's gonna be extra harsh since Gin had me last right? *Glares at writer***

**Writer: *Shrugs* Not my problem Ichi-berry, Grimm-kitty is just excited that he gets you all to himself and that he gets to see you dressed as a Neko *Grins***

**Kaien: When do I get my chance?**

**Renji: Fuck off bastard! I'm going before you!**

**Kaien: Oh yeah? Since when, I don't remember the writer telling you that**

**Renji: A little persuasion goes a long way.**

**Writer: Oh pleasee it takes a heck of a lot to persuade me, unless of course you have... oh never mind you wouldn't *Grins mischievously***

**Grimm/Ichi/Renji/Kaien: What is it? *raises eyebrow***

**Writer: Nothing of importance, at least not to you *Sticks tongue out childishly***

**Kensei: Will I get a chance with the berry?**

**Writer: Perhaps...**

**Grimm: Would you all shut up! I get Ichi today so all of you shut your fucking mouths before I rip you to shreds! *Extends claws* **

**Shiro: King will be all mine soon anyway so I can wait *Smirks***

**Writer: Pfftt whatever, ok well I hope you enjoy my latest one-shot *smiles***

**Request by IILesGeMeAuxII HOPE YOU LIKE! **

**Summary: Grimmjow's father explains to Grimmjow that the boy he's been dreaming about is his Beta and that he has to make the hybrid submit to him. He does as he's told and seeks out his mate where he sees him being molested (Again) By Nnoitra. Ichigo refuses that Grimmjow is his mate and Grimmjow get's angry then confronts his father who tells him that Ichigo may not be able to smell scents. Grimmjow and Greyson come up with a plan to get Ichigo to come over and that's where Grimm seduces his berry! There Neko hybrids by the way XD **

**Warnings: Yaoi, violence, blood, swearing, OOC? OC (Greyson) rimming, fingering, usage of tail (Guess where) anal :3 **

**Pairing: Grimmjow x Ichigo **

* * *

><p><strong>The scent of strawberries. <strong>

"GRIMMJOW!" The blue haired panther hybrid fell off of his bed as his fathers voice woke him from his _innocent _dream. He rubbed his eyes with his right hand then groaned, rolling over so he was in a sitting position.

"WHAT?" Grimmjow replied, his voice thick with sleep. It didn't help that he was slightly horny from his dream either as images of an orange haired lion hybrid writhing under him ran through through his mind like a presentation.

Without waiting for the acceptance from his son to enter the room, Grimmjow's father barged through the door, bringing his hands to cover his eyes immediately when he realized his son was naked and...hard...

"Oh c'mon pop," Grimmjow teased, grinning when he saw his fathers flustered expression. "S'not like ya haven't walked in on me havin' sex before so why is this such a bother?" Grimmjow reminded with a laugh.

"I'd rather not see my son in all his glory thank you very much!" Greyson retorted, putting the door to a jar. "now put some clothes on!" Greyson ordered, stomping his foot impatiently when his son didn't move.

Grimmjow rolled his cobalt blue eyes then let out a small chuckle. "Yer such a prude dad!" Grimmjow put some boxers on and a white tee then gave the signal for his father to come in. "An' who da fuck says 'all your glory' these days?" Grimmjow mumbled, stifling a snort.

Greyson ignored his sons language, stepping in to the room before taking a seat on his sons bed. "I don't care what it is you call it," The man cleared his throat, running a rough hand through his sky blue hair. "I just don't want to see my son naked! And especially when some girl or some guy is in your room! It's not nice to watch your son fucking someone you know?"

"Well ya can still hear it even if ya're down stairs." Grimmjow smirked when his father gaped. "Oh c'mon! I'ma god in the sack an' all those bitches know it!" Grimmjow declared with a smug grin.

Greyson clicked his tongue. "You shouldn't call those lovely woman 'bitches' son." Greyson scolded, shaking his head in disappointment. It's him that has to usher the girls and guys out in the morning, kicking and screaming how Grimmjow apparently 'told them he loved them' He shook his head at the thought. "It's me who has to deal with them once your finished anyway."

The blue haired panther hybrid gave a toothy grin. "Well at least they get an' amazing nigh' of sex before I dump 'em," Grimmjow stated, licking his lips. "moaning ma name all nigh' long as I-" Greyson cut him off with a raised hand.

"I don't want to know!" The blue haired man immediately cut in. "also who was that in your dreams? because you've been saying that name for a while which is why I came in here in the first place." Grimmjow's father informed with a light smirk.

Grimmjow raised a fine blue brow. "Wha're ya gettin' at dad?" His father smirked, amusement glinting in identical cobalt blue eyes to his own.

"It may be your mate!" Greyson shouted with excitement laced in his tone. "I can't believe it's finally happened! It should be _easy _for you to make the hybrid submit to you since _your so good in the sack_." His father mocked.

Glaring, Grimmjow's tail flicking wildly, his ears twitching. "I don' need a mate!" Grimmjow retorted, narrowing his eyes at the now happy blue haired man.

"Grimmjow! Your an Alpha so you need to find your Beta," Greyson reminded his son, giving him a stern look. "it's your duty to protect your mate," Greyson paused suddenly, remembering the lewd look on his sons face. "Who is this 'Ichigo' anyway?" Grimmjow blinked in slight surprise.

"How did y'know 'is name?" Grimmjow immediately questioned.

Greyson rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Well when you say stuff like "Shit your tight Ichigo' and 'do you want me to fuck you harder Ichi?' It's sort of hard not to guess the persons name- wait him? Oh? It's a boy?"

"Look," Grimmjow gave his father a disapproving glance. "It's jus' some guy I've been wantin' ta fuck fer a while now 'coz he's like da only one tha' refuses me!" Grimmjow explained, thinking of the orange haired lion hybrid.

His father shook his head. Greyson knew that the boy must be his sons mate if the dreams are a current occurrence and he zones out a lot just to think about he boy, the sings are obvious. He would just have to ask his son a few questions to confirm his suspicions.

"Grimmjow," His son snapped out of his daze and turned to his father. The man cleared his throat before continuing. "do you smell anything _different _when your around this 'Ichigo'?" Grimmjow nodded with a small shrug. Greyson hid his grin behind his hand. "did you also feel a sense of possessiveness when you saw other males or females trying to seduce this 'Ichigo'?" Grimmjow's father inquired.

"Ya," Grimmjow replied immediately, suddenly defensive. "Ichi is mine not there's the fuckers! trying to touch my berry!" Grimmjow continued to rant while Greyson just sat back and watched with mild amusement as his son went on about each individual way to end there lives. "'is virginity belongs ta me dammit!" Grimmjow declared as if it was obvious.

Greyson just nodded with a sly smile before leaving his son to his rant and exiting the room, some news to tell his wife before heading off to work.

* * *

><p>"Hey berry!"<p>

"C'mere kitten!"

"Here kitty kitty!"

"Hey berry boy, why don'ya let me take yer virginity?"

"I'll treat ya righ' berry-tan!"

They all continued to leer at the orange haired hybrid who was trying to stop himself from killing all of them. "LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Ichigo yelled, punching one of them in the face when they attempted to grab his orange-golden striped tail.

"Shouldn't have done that, kitty!" The one punched replied, anger in his tone before all of them chased the orange haired teen. He wrapped his tail protectively around his waste while his ears drooped down as he continued to run away from the mass of hybrids chasing him.

Ichigo hardly registered smashing in to a hard object then falling on his ass. "Ouch," He rubbed at his nose while trying to get back to his feet but a pair of hands on his wrists halted him. Startled honey brown met a single purple orb. Ichigo's eyes widened when he recognize the sloth hybrid who often tried to molest him.

"Looks like I found a loan kitten!" Nnoitra grinned lecherously as he licked Ichigo's cheek, his long tattooed tongue slathering saliva over Ichigo's soft cheek. Ichigo grimaced, kicking his legs out in an attempt to get free.

He froze when the raven haired teen started grinding against him. Ichigo didn't want to ask for help but right now his life was worth more than his pride and his dignity was worth even more! "HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!" Ichigo screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Shut u-" Before Nnoitra could tell the annoying lion hybrid to shut his mouth, a strong calloused hand gripped his wrist. He turned a single violet eye to the hybrid that dared interrupt him. "Da duck do ya wan'?" Nnoitra question, his annoyance clear in his tone.

The blue haired panther hybrid smirked. "I don' quite appreciate ya touchin' wha's rightfully mine!" He declared, wrenching Nnoitra's wirsts away from Ichigo and giving the raven haired sloth hybrid a brutal knee to the rips. Grimmjow smirked in satisfaction when he felt Nnoitra's ribs cracking under his knee. Grimmjow delivered a swift kick next, sending the hybrid to the ground. He spat at him and said in a warning tone. "Don' ever touch wha's mine again!"

"The fuck are you talking about you bastard? I don't belong to anyone!" Ichigo shouted, rubbing his wrists softly and wincing at the pain. Grimmjow craned his neck to the side so he was staring at the orange haired lion hybrid, a toothy grin on his face.

"Of course ya do," Grimmjow began, stepping closer to the now startled Ichigo. Grimmjow sniffed the air, a predatory grin splitting his face. "Strawberries." The blue haired panther hybrid said, his cobalt blue eyes locked on honey brown.

Ichigo blinked. "What do you mean?" Grimmjow raised a fine blue brow, scratching his chin and using all of his self control not to pounce on the confused lion hybrid. It was really hard not to though with the amount of pheromones radiating off of Ichigo in waves.

"Ma dad said tha' ya must be ma mate 'coz I can smell yer scent an' no-one else can." Grimmjow explained, rubbing the back of his neck. "he also said tha' ya'd be able to smell mine." Grimmjow continued before Ichigo could say anything.

The orange haired teen sniffed the air but there was no scent to it. "I can't smell anything," Ichigo said honestly. "so I don't know what your talking about," Ichigo paused and offered a small smile. "thanks for saving me though." with that, Ichigo strolled off, leaving an angered panther hybrid.

"Then why da fuck is his scent so strong to me then?" Grimmjow asked himself, scuffing his foot in to the ground. "guess I'll jus' haf ta make 'im submit ta me!" The blue haired panther hybrid declared with his trade mark smirk.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was now sitting in the classroom with his friends. He was thinking about what Grimmjow said earlier about being able to smell him. Ichigo was sure no-one had ever told him his scent before so for the blue haired panther hybrid who is always teasing him to say it is strange.<p>

The orange haired lion hybrid wasn't stupid, he knew that Grimmjow just wants to get in to his pants since he was never really subtle about it. Grimmjow is always blunt and will do anything to get what he wants. He's always telling Ichigo that 'Yer virginity belongs to me' then there's a possessive glint in those dazzling cobalt blue eyes.

Sighing, Ichigo propped his head on his fist. He was sure that what Grimmjow was saying earlier had to be a lie because Ichigo has never felt anything for the blue haired teen accept for annoyance. Ichigo wondered briefly if Grimmjow lying was another way to try and convince him to sleep with the blue haired panther hybrid who seems hell bent on deflowering him.

Ichigo remembered when someone got very close to taking him. Needless to say, the person who tried was just barely alive by the time the angered blue haired teen was done with him. Ichigo found it rather scary, especially because of what Grimmjow was saying during the whole ordeal.

_"If ya ever touch wha's mine again! I'll rip out yer fuckin' intestines an' make ya eat 'em ya bastard! Jus' remember who's possessions yer touchin' when yer lookin' fer some fun, jack off!" _

There was more, but Ichigo would rather not remember all of the details. Also, that was just one victim of many who 'tried to take Ichigo's virginity'. Most hybrids gave up after one incident involving Grimmjow almost killing the victim.

"Hey Ichi, you spaced out!" Renji, a baboon hybrid with crimson red locks informed Ichigo. The lion hybrid shook his head, clearing his thoughts of the blue haired panther hybrid attacking one that attempted to deflower the orange haired teen. He shuddered when a certain one crossed his mind.

_"Leave me alone!" Ichigo demanded, kicking and screaming like a brat. His captive let out a maniacal chuckle as he began to undo the lions hybrids jeans. "Wh-what are you doing?" Ichigo questioned in panic, kicking his legs out in hopes of nailing the bastard in the crotch but to no avail. _

_His captive just smirked, stepping forward to halt those protesting mile long legs with his body. "Don't worry," He soothed, undoing Ichigo's button. Ichigo swallowed audibly, closing his eyes and praying someone would save him. "you'll enjoy this!" His captive declared with a grin. _

_"Enjoy wha'?" Came a deep baritone voice. Ichigo opened his honey orbs, searching left and right for the owner to that voice and possibly his savior. He was deeply disappointed when his eyes met those of cobalt blue and a trade mark smirk. _

_Ichigo's captive craned his neck so he was looking at the owner of those cobalt blue eyes. "The fuck do you want Grimmjow? Shouldn't you be out fucking some random chick?" The teen continued, sneering at Grimmjow. _

_Grimmjow just clicked his tongue. "I wan' wha' ya haf pinned to the wall there," Grimmjow pointed out with his long blue tail, his clawed hands in his pockets, hiding that they were shaking with anger from the two teens, though his eyes may give that away. "Ya see, Ichi belongs ta me an' no-one else!" Grimmjow stated possessively, his tail bristling with suppressed rage. _

_"Is that right?" Ichigo's captive cackled, grinding against the orange haired hybrid who's face twisted in disgust at the gesture. "I don't see your mark on hi-" before he could finish his sentence, Grimmjow cut him off. _

_"Look ya haf five seconds ta back off before I get really angry!" The blue haired panther hybrid announced, a sadistic grin stretching his face. Ichigo started struggling again but his captive just tightened his grip._

_"Five."_

_The captor smirked, thinking this was an empty threat._

_"Four."_

_"Seriously, you better let me go if you want to live! The guys fucking crazy!" Ichigo told his captive who just shook his head in denial. He licked Ichigo's cheek. The orange haired lion hybrid heard a growl from a little ways a way and realized Grimmjow was getting even more pissed. _

_"Three!" _

_"Two!"_

_"Shit, let go before he kills you!" Ichigo demanded. He doesn't really care what happens to his captor but he would rather not have someone killed because of him. He sighed as he gave up struggling and waited for the inevitable." _

_"One!" Grimmjow removed his hands from his pockets, only then did Ichigo's captor notice the sharp claws. "times up!" Grimmjow stated with a smirk as he charged forward. Within seconds, Ichigo was released and the molester had lost his arm. _

_"UGHHHARRRRFFFAHHHHARHH." He continued to scream in agony as Grimmjow slashed violently at his chest, blood seeping from every wound. The blue haired panther hybrid smirked as he tore of the bastards leg then went to slash his throat. Before he could, Ichigo grabbed his wrist._

_"ENOUGH!" Ichigo shouted in panic, pulling Grimmjow's arm back. He didn't miss the look of pleasure in those cobalt blue eyes as Grimmjow was brutally slaughtering the molester and he never wanted to see it again._

"Can anyone answer this question?" The teacher asked her class in an encouraging tone. Ichigo's ear twitched when he heard the sound of the classroom door opening. He craned his neck in time to see Grimmjow strolling confidently in to the room as if he owned the place and taking his seat. There was blood dripping from the blue haired panther hybrids claws so Ichigo could only hope he didn't kill anyone.

A girl with long orange hair and steel grey eyes lifted her hand up in the air. The teacher smiled encouraging at the woman. She pointed at her and the orange haired girl stood up to answer the question. "Was it err the year when all of those monsters came to town? And they were like destroying everything with lazes for eyes and they had fire breathing out of there stomachs and the towns were screaming for them to stop! Then there was this one person who blasted them with this red BEAM OF DEATH and th-"

"Orihime," The teacher cut her off politely. "I'm not really sure what your talking about my dear, is this some form of Anime or somthing?" She asked, her eyes closed. Orihime blinked in confusion, by now the class were stifling there chuckles.

"Oh don't mine her, Unohana-Sensei," A female cat hybrid with purple hair informed, placing a hand on Orihime's shoulder. "we stayed up late last night watching Anime and drawing, what she just described was what she drew." Tatsuki explained, shaking her head.

"But Tatsuki," Orihime whined. "that really happened because then there were these mutant bunny things that had tommy guns and a cigar in there mouths, plus they spoke like they were in the Italian Mafia! And there was this one with a top hat who told me 'that if I didn't do what he said he would kill my family'." Orihime continued, crying at this point. "they said there was nothing I could do because soon bunnies would rule over the human race a-and th-then th-they sho-shot yo-you with a-a carr-carrot t-Tatsuke an-and I woul-wouldn't be ab-able to ta-take it if y-you died!"

Tatsuki wrapped a protective arm around her ditsy friend, drawing soothing circles on her back. "It's Ok Orihime, it will take a lot more than a bunny to kill me and I won't let anything like that happen!" Tatsuki stated confidently with a small smirk.

"Promise?" Orihime asked hopefully, sniffling slightly.

Tatsuki wiped a tear away with her thumb and smiled reassuringly. "Promise!"

"Well now," Unohana cleared her throat. "back to the lesson, now then who can answer this question?" Ichigo raised his hand. "yes Ichigo?" Unohana questioned hopefully, for his delinquent appearance, Ichigo was a smart kid.

"Hogyoku." Ichigo answered with a scowl.

"Correct!" Unohana beamed, smiling at the orange haired hybrid. "does anyone know who the creator of the Hogyoku was?" Unohana smiled encouragingly.

"Kisuke Urahara." Ichigo muttered without looking in the direction of the board and instead busying himself with his tail. Grimmjow watched with perverted interest as he imagined where that orange-golden striped tail may have been. He was practically drooling at the thought.

"Very good Ichigo!" Unohana smiled at Ichigo who gave her a curt nod. "well it looks like it's almost time for the end of the school year," Unohana announced, getting the classes attention immediately. "I hope you all have a great break and I will see you all when you come back!" Unohana smiled at her class as they got out of there seats.

Everyone ran out of the classroom, some smiling while others were just laughing or reminiscing about what it is they did this year. Ichigo ignored all of his friends as he made his way down the hall with Renji and Rukia in tow. The orange haired lion hybrid didn't mind his friends following him as long as they were quiet and kept there mouths shut.

"So Ichigo," Renji began, tapping Ichigo on the shoulder lightly. "why were you so late to class? you weren't being chased by all those Alpha's again were you?" Renji asked, a little jealousy in his tone.

"Does that include you?" Ichigo retorted with a coy grin.

Renji shrugged. "You'll give in to me eventually!" Renji stated confidently.

The orange haired hybrid snorted. "In your dreams Renji," Ichigo paused, feigning surprise. "that's already been the case hasn't it?" He reminded with a small chuckle. The crimson haired baboon hybrid blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck while Ichigo and Rukia continued to laugh at him.

"SHUT UP!" He finally shouted when the laughing got to much for him. Renji never liked being laughed at 'coz he prefers the saying 'we're laughing with you not at you' but they were definitely laughing at him.

Ichigo stopped chuckling, now just letting out small snorts before composing himself completely. "Anyway, I thought you were after that Raven hybrid?" arching a brow when his friends mumbled somthing under his breath, Ichigo stopped in his tracks.

"You do realize don't you?" Ichigo just stared at him with confusion swirling in his amber orbs. Renji sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before mouthing the words, 'He's Rukia's brother idiot!' Ichigo made an 'O' with his mouth before turning around and continuing down the hallway.

Rukia frowned, she never liked to be left out of anything and she never learned to lip read though she did managed to catch the word, 'Idiot'. She scratched her chin in thought as the two male hybrids started conversing about random crap. She knew it must have somthing to do with her since they didn't say it out loud. A small smirk graced her face as she decided to torture Renji until he told her later.

* * *

><p>"Yuzu, I'm home." Ichigo called from the door, stepping in to the room and starting the kettle, his tail wrapped around his lithe waist. Ichigo's orange ears twitched when he heard the sound of his fathers booming voice from all the way upstairs.<p>

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY SON!" Isshin screamed as he entered the kitchen, preparing to kick his son in the head. Ichigo caught his foot before it had the chance to connect with his scowling face. He tossed his father in to the wall, not paying attention as blood leaked profusely from the mans wounded nose. "how could you do that to your own father?" The raven haired lion hybrid wailed.

Ichigo rolled his mocha brown eyes away from his annoyance of a father. "What kind of a dad attacks his own son?" Ichigo shot back with a deadly scowl reserved only for his father.

"I'm only teaching you to protect yourself son!" His father reasoned or more like whined. "you need to be on your guard twenty-four hours of the day!" Isshin stated, getting up from the floor and brushing himself off like it was nothing.

Ichigo grabbed the kettle and poured himself a cup of coffee. "I don't need you to tell me that you old coot!" Ichigo replied, his tail bristling in agitation. Isshin noticed this and chose that as the time to leave.

* * *

><p>"Ya mus' haf been 'rong dad!" Grimmjow yelled at his father as soon as he walked through the door. Greyson popped his head out of the living room to stare at his sons angered form.<p>

"What do you mean?" Greyson question, taking a sip of his tea before setting it down on the side. Grimmjow strolled in to the room then sat down on the couch, placing his feet on the glass coffee table. Greyson gave his son a disapproving look to which the blue haired teen flipped him the bird.

"Ya said tha' if I ca' smell 'is scent then 'e should be able to smell mine, but 'e said tha' 'e couldn't smell nothin'." Greyson blinked in surprise at the sadness in his sons usually cocky tone.

"Then he may not be able to smell scents, I mean, I never said that you would be the only one able to smell his scent, I just said that it would appear more powerful to you because your his rightful Alpha or mate." Grimmjow gave his father a confused look so the older Jagerjaques continued. "well, can you smell my scent?"

Grimmjow sniffed, wrinkling his nose when he smelt it. "Ya smell like rain water," Grimmjow stated.

The blue haired panther hybrid smiled at his son. "Yes and you smell like desert sand and blood with a tint of mint." Greyson countered with a small smirk. Grimmjow grinned at that, liking that his scent is so masculine.

"So wha' yer sayin' is tha' Ichigo migh' not be able to smell scents?" Grimmjow questioned with an arched brow. Greyson nodded an affirmative. "Then wha' am I supposed ta do if he don' know tha' I'm supposed ta be 'is Alpha?"

"I would recommend just trying to make him submit to you, I'm sure your far stronger than this 'Ichigo?" His father asked. Grimmjow grinned lewdly, thinking of different ways to force the feisty orange haired lion hybrid to submit to him.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sighed, closing his gate before walking down the street. He was asked by his nut case of a father to go and deliver somthing to the 'Jagerjaques' he remembered that that's Grimmjow's last name which is why he was, although he'll never admit it, scared.<p>

Yes. Ichigo Kurosaki is scared because the bastard who's always stating that he belongs to him will be there. Or maybe not. Ichigo hoped that the blue haired panther hybrid was out for the day 'coz he didn't wanna give Grimmjow any opportunities to get him alone.

Crossing the street, Ichigo noticed he was only a few doors away from his destination. When he got to the door, he gave a small knock and waited patiently. After a few minutes, the door creaked open and a blue haired panther hybrid with shoulder length sky blue hair and cobalt blue eyes answered the door, a polite smile on his face.

"Hello there, Ichigo," Greyson greeted, stopping himself from grinning when he realized his son really knows how to pick them. It was his idea to ask Isshin Kurosaki to ask his son to 'drop' somthing off, when really Ichigo was the item. "come in, come in." Greyson repeated, moving out of the way of the door to let the confused orange haired lion hybrid step through.

"Dad we're out'a pancakes!" Grimmjow complained, strolling out of the kitchen with a scowl on his face. A grin immediately replaced his scowl as soon as he saw Ichigo standing at the door. "Hey, Ichi." Grimmjow greeted, leering at the oranget who scowled at him.

"Why don't you two go upstairs for a while," Ichigo blinked. "your father just called and said it would be great if you and my son got along which I agreed with so please stay as long as you like and Grimmjow," Greyson gave his son a pointed look. "play _nice!" _He added with a small smirk.

Grimmjow nodded then dragged Ichigo up to his room. Before Ichigo could protest, he was thrown on to the bed. "I finally haf ya, Ichi." Ichigo scowled darkly at the blue haired teen who currently was grinning like the cat that got the cream.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I'm gonna fuck ya an' make ya submit ta me." Grimmjow stated confidently.

Ichigo gasped. "Who ever said I would just let you bastard and you are not fucking me, I'm getting the fuck out of here."

Grimmjow chuckled, locking the door before Ichigo could open it. "Tut tut tut, Ichi, I jus' told ya tha' I'm gonna fuck ya whether ya like it or not," Grimmjow started, approaching Ichigo slowly. "I've waited far ta fuckin' long fer ya an' I know tha' ya'd never jus' come ta me so I got ya ta come ta me, reason bein' is 'coz ya can' smell scents." Grimmjow explained, sniffing the air to emphasize his point.

Ichigo took a few steps back, not realizing his knees just hit the bed until he fell on to the mattress with a few bounces. Grimmjow grinned down at his prey as he enclosed himself over the orange haired lion hybrid. Ichigo writhed violently, trying to get out of Grimmjow's steel grip on his wrists, and the knee currently prying his legs open. "I can't smell anything!"

"Exactly," Grimmjow replied, nipping at Ichigo's neck. Ichigo gasped when he felt Grimmjow's teeth sink in to his flesh. Grimmjow lapped up the blood as it oozed out of the mark he just created. "mmmmmm, ya taste good, Ichi."

"Wait! Stop Grimmjow!" Ichigo ordered shakily as Grimmjow's obvious erection rubbed against his thigh. Grimmjow ignored the younger hybrid completely, opting to hold Ichigo's wrist with one hand so he could use the other to pull Ichigo's shirt up. The blue haired teen grinned. blowing on a caramel nipple and delighting in the small moan that escaped those kissable lips.

He took one in to his mouth, his cat like tongue swirling around the small nub and getting it wet. He nibbled and sucked at it until Ichigo was moaning loudly but still protesting. He moved on to the next nipple and repeated the process, all the while using his long blue tail to sneak down Ichigo's jeans and boxers. Ichigo gasped as soon as he felt somthing rap around his rapidly growing member.

He knew it wasn't Grimmjow's hands since they were occupied so that must mean- "GRIMMJOW STOP!" Ichigo pleaded, trying to break his wrists free from the vice grip.

The blue haired hybrid continued to ignore the oranget as he pumped Ichigo through the fabric while trailing his tongue down Ichigo's sun kissed skin. He started from Ichigo's collarbone, all the way down to his navel.

Grimmjow smirked, unbuttoning Ichigo's jeans with one hand and using his knee to spread Ichigo's legs wider. "Stop it! The fuck are you doing?" Ichigo continued to protest while Grimmjow removed his own shirt before removing Ichigo's as well. The blunet nipped and sucked at Ichigo's exposed stomach as he busied himself with removing Ichigo's jeans which soon joined the rest of the clothes on the plush blue carpet.

Ichigo blushed despite his protesting as Grimmjow tore off his boxers, revealing a blue tail stroking a very hard member. "Ya sure ya don' wan' this?" Grimmjow asked with a smirk. Ichigo shook his head fervently.

Grimmjow shrugged, forcing Ichigo's legs open and staring hungrily at Ichigo's pucker. He winked saucily at Ichigo before diving down and kissing Ichigo's entrance then started licking the tight pucker.

He smirked, continuing to lick and suck at Ichigo's orifice, his tongue slipping passed the first ring of muscle and wriggling around inside. "Nnnnnghh! St-stop!" Ichigo was ashamed of the sounds he was making as Grimmjow continued to eat him out.

The blue haired hybrid swirled his tongue around Ichigo's entrance, poking his tongue inside before pulling out, eliciting loud moans from the orange head. He smirked, flipping Ichigo over on to his stomach then diving his tongue in to Ichigo's tight hole again.

It was taking all of his self control to not just fuck Ichigo senseless right now. "Qui-quit it Ughhh Nghhh!" Ichigo stuttered, his mind hazing as Grimmjow's skill tongue proceeded to probe him.

Ignoring the continuous protests from the writhing oranget, Grimmjow reached around on the floor while still licking Ichigo out, trying to find the bottle of strawberry scented lube he knows is on the floor. He smirked when he found it and blindly flipped the cap. He brought it up to where he knew his hand was and poured some on his fingers.

Once they were nice and slick he circled one teasingly around Ichigo's wet pucker. "Please stop Grimmjow I don-" Ichigo's protests turned in to a scream as the first finger entered him all the way to the knuckle. Grimmjow felt a small amount of regret for causing his mate pain, but it's better than taking him dry so he ignored it and pulled out his finger before thrusting it back it. "Ouch! It hurts it hurts please stop!" Ichigo whimpered pathetically as Grimmjow's finger continued to penetrate him.

"Fuck, Ichi, relax an' it won' hurt as much...I think." Grimmjow offered, keeping the regret out of his tone. The blue haired teen wiggled his finger inside of Ichigo, trying to find that bundle of nerves that will drive his mate wild with desire.

Tears trickled down Ichigo's cheeks as Grimmjow added a seconds finger and began stretching his entrance. "Please ju-just- AH!" Ichigo moaned loudly as white assaulted his vision, his back arching.

"Found it!" Grimmjow stated triumphantly, stabbing Ichigo's prostate a second time. "there's tha' little bundle of nerves!" Grimmjow said out loud, pulling out his fingers and shoving three in this time.

He curled them around inside of Ichigo's tight heat, making sure to occasionally brush against Ichigo's prostate to dull the pain. "Ohhh fuckkk!" Ichigo continued to moan and curse as Grimmjow's talented fingers prodded his pleasure button, sending shock waves of pleasure searing through Ichigo's body.

"Tha's it Ichi! Moan fer me," Ichigo did so, moaning and rocking his hips back in to the talented fingers. "ya want more?" Grimmjow asked, laughing when Ichigo nodded. "Ok," Grimmjow said, pulling out his fingers. Instead of penetrating Ichigo like he was gonna do, Grimmjow guided his tail until the tip was poking Ichigo's entrance.

He plunged his long blue tail inside of Ichigo, instantly locating Ichigo's pleasure button from memory. "AHHHh FUCKKK!" Grimmjow smirked, pulling out his tail then slowly thrusting it back in. Ichigo arched his back, his fingers gripping the sheets.

Grimmjow flipped Ichigo on to his back, wanting to see what Ichigo looked like with his tail sliding in to that tight heat. He grinned perversely when Ichigo's face twisted in pleasure whenever his long tail rubbed against the smaller teens bundle of nerves teasingly. Soon Ichigo was thrashing around and begging for more, making it more and more difficult for Grimmjow to hold back.

While Grimmjow forced his tail in and out of Ichigo, he removed his own trousers, his proud, leaking erection springing to life, his pulsating member twitching when Ichigo moaned wantonly. "Oh fuck me Grimm!" Ichigo shouted in his pleasure induced daze.

Grimmjow licked his lips, pulling out his now wet tail and positioning his throbbing dick at Ichigo's entrance. "Wha'ever ya say Ichi!" Grimmjow announced, thrusting in all the way to the base.

_tight! _

Was the word repeatedly flowing through Grimmjow's mind as he seated himself inside of Ichigo. Ichigo cried out, rocking his hips back submissively. He whined when Grimmjow wouldn't move. "Gotta wait fer ya ta adjust, Ichi!" Grimmjow growled out through clenched teeth. He's doing everything he can here to hold himself back and the damn lion hybrid has to go and act all submissive and cute! It's not fair dammit!

"MOVE!" Ichigo demanded, forcing his hips backwards and moaning when Grimmjow's tip probed his pleasure button. Grimmjow growled lustfully, pulling out to his leaking head then snapping his hips forward. "Ahh!" Ichigo cried out in pleasure. Grimmjow grunted, the feeling of Ichigo's velvety heat clenching around his hardened member clouding his mind with suppressed lust.

"Shit yer so tight Ichi!" Grimmjow growled, pulling out then slamming back in, the force of the thrust sending Ichigo forward slightly. Grimmjow dug his claws in to Ichigo's hips for leverage as he started up a fast pace, sliding in and out of Ichigo and hitting Ichigo's already abused prostate with precision.

"Nnngh yess Grimmm!" Ichigo moaned wantonly as Grimmjow continued to pound him in to the mattress. Grimmjow growled, picking up his pace and swinging one of Ichigo's leg over his shoulder before changing his angle. Ichigo leaned up and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck before smashing there lips together.

Grimmjow smirked in to the kiss, licking at Ichigo's bottom lip. Ichigo's lips parted immediately, letting in Grimmjow's wet appendage. Grimmjow rolled his hips in approval, eliciting a moan from Ichigo. His tongue darted out, scraping against Ichigo's inner cheek before coaxing Ichigo into a battle of dominance which Grimmjow won instantly, pushing Ichigo's tongue back.

He sucked on the orange haired teens slick muscle harshly. There tongues tangled and moved together sensually while Grimmjow thrust into Ichigo repeatedly and swallowed the smaller hybrids moans.

They broke the kiss when the need for air became a necessity, a trail of saliva connecting them together. Grimmjow licked his lips, breaking there connection and focusing more on his thrusts. "Fuck Grimm Fuck! mmmmm more please more!" Ichigo begged pathetically, digging his nails in to Grimmjow's back.

"Yes, Kitten," Ichigo ignored the nickname in favor of crying out lustfully as Grimmjow's engorged arousal brutally stabbed his pleasure button. He felt his cock twitch which Grimmjow picked up on as his sneaky tail wrapped around Ichigo's dripping member and began pumping to the speed of his thrusts.

Grimmjow began to thrust upwards harshly in to Ichigo's tight head, reveling in the needy moans spilling from those moist, kiss bruised lips. "Nnnnghh Grimm m'cummmming!" Ichigo announced as he felt his balls tighten. Grimmjow started pumping Ichigo faster with his tail as he sunk his teeth in to Ichigo's shoulder.

"Then cum fer me Ichi! do it!" He ordered. Ichigo cried out as he spilled himself over Grimmjow's tail, his chest and Grimmjow chest. Grimmjow grunted, Ichigo's walls closing around him make it really hard not to cum.

He lasted a few more thrusts before letting out a growl and cumming in spurts inside his mate. "Wha' do I smell like Ichi? Tell me!" Ichigo sniffed the air, the strange scent assaulting his sense making him wrinkle his nose at the overpowering Oder.

"Is that desert sand and blood with," He sniffed again. "Mint?" Grimmjow grinned victoriously, pulling out of his mate and pulling him in to a warm embrace, there tails connecting together.

"Tha's righ' ma mate!" Grimmjow announced, nuzzling his nose in to the sweaty orange tresses. Ichigo purred noisily at the contact, curling himself in to a ball in Grimmjow's embrace.

Soon sleep overcame the two as they slept in there own embrace. The door opened quietly and a man with sky blue hair peaked his head through, smiling at the sight that greeted him. "Looks like I'll have to tell Isshin." Greyson said with a small smirk as he closed the door.

* * *

><p>"Why do I have to sit on your lap you bastard?" Ichigo questioned, shifting on his Alpha's lap. Grimmjow chuckled at his Beta's complaints. He licked Ichigo's earlobe teasingly. Ichigo worried his bottom lip in an attempt to stifle his moans as Grimmjow's tail probed at his entrance. "Don't you fucking dare! There are people around and my dad!" Ichigo whispered harshly but it was still half-hearted.<p>

"C'mon Ichi, let the exhibitionist in ya out!" Grimmjow teased, slipping his tail in Ichigo's hole.

"Stop it Grimmm ah!"

"Ichi-Ni," Yuzu called from the kitchen. Ichigo gave Grimmjow a warning look and the blue haired panther hybrid halted his tail but didn't pull it out, instead wrapping his arms around Ichigo possessively.

"Yes Yuzu?" Ichigo questioned kindly.

"I just wanted to say that Grimm-Ni better not make you sad or me and Karin-Chan will make his life a living hell!" She chirped as if she was telling a child a happy ending. Ichigo paled while Grimmjow bit back a chuckle.

"We're being serious you know," Karin added, her tone deadly serious. "and we're not the only ones who would." Karin glared heatedly at the ignorant blunet who was too busy sliding his tail in and out of there brothers hole. Luckily they didn't know that and Ichigo was doing a good job stopping himself from moaning.

"Thanks Yuzu, Karin that means a lot." Ichigo gave them a reassuring smile. They nodded before walking away while Ichigo wondered when sweet little Yuzu developed a bad side.

"Che," Grimmjow mumbled under his breath. "As if I'd ever make Ichi sad." Grimmjow stated to himself with a genuine smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay my third one is complete! Seriously the amount of ideas I actually had with this one, i could have stretched it in to a full story XD! I was supposed to have mentions of Mpreg in this but I wasn't sure how to add it to the mix so I just left it at this! If ya'll want you can request a part two or somthing and I'll get round to that one a little later in to the collection. <strong>

**I'm glad ya'll enjoying this so far 'coz I'm like trying really hard and hoping that my writing improves by the end of the collection. Please read and reviews so you can request what pairing for Ichigo you want to read next! And please write a summary so I can get some form of Idea of what you want!**

**I made this rather long because I made you guys wait a day longer than usual which I'm sorry for 'coz I don't like to make ya'll wait to long otherwisr I'll feel like those writers that makes people wait months.**

**You may have realized that I have changed my penname! I've wanted to change it to it ever since reading my first GrimmIchi fic 'coz I like fell in love with it as soon as I read one :D **

**Grimm-SemeXIchi-Uke is ma new pen name and I'm glad it is, it also tells people that I don't tolerate IchiGrimm so it's basically getting my message across to those of you (If ever there was) To request an IchiGrimm 'coz it would be immediately denied! Then again you can just read my profile and you could figure it out from there since I ranted about it xD **

**I suppose I better change this then too my awesome readers :D **

**Love Grimm-SemeXIchi-Uke *Hugs* Much better :3 **


	4. ByaIchi: Yes Captain!

**Welcome to chapter four in the Uke Ichigo! Whore house! collection! So yeah I put a poll up and the result (When I started writing this) Was ByaIchi winning over all so I wrote this one-shot! It's short 'coz I don't think it really needs much XD**

**Uke Ichigo corner. **

**Grimm: So who gets my Ichi today *Glares at everyone***

**Writer: *Sympathy pat* Don't worry it's not to long so you don't have to go on a killing spree**

**Grimm: *Shrugs* Just tell me who it is! **

**Bya: Me *Deadpan***

**Writer: Bingo, so yeah, Byakuya get's Ichi-berry today! It's a good thing Ichi-berry isn't here yet. **

**Shiro: I want king next *Stomps petulantly***

**Kaien: No way! I wanna have berry next and have him as my sexy student! **

**Nnoi: Che. . . . .I think I should have him next *Grins lewdly* **

**Shin: Why can't I have Ichigo next, I'll treat him right *Pinano tooth grin***

**Aiz: I think it should be me to have a piece of the forbidden fruit since I am far more superior to you weaklings *Fake smile***

**Grimm: Would you all shut the fuck up? *Glares menacingly* **

**Writer: Calm down boys, you'll get your turn eventually *Rubs temples* Besides, it's for the readers to decide on the next one so just hang in their *Sighs* Anyway, enjoy the latest one-shot! *Grins***

**Summary: Ichigo is called down below deck where his captain compliments his efforts on the latest raid but later asks Ichigo for a little more than just an answer for his question. **

**Warnings: Self prep! Oral, anal, smut! swearing, violence (Hardly any) Possible OOCness (Hey! Ichigo's slutty and Bya, well I'm not very good with him XD) YAOI!**

**Pairing: Byakuya x Ichigo **

* * *

><p><strong>Yes Captain! <strong>

* * *

><p>"Aye, Kurosaki, you've been called below deck by da captain!" One of the crew said. Beer bottles clinking against their brethren could be heard resonating around the <em>SENBONZAKURA <em>as the crew celebrated their latest triumph over _ZABIMARU. _The orange head in question sighed dreamily as he got up from where he was sitting on the ground.

"Captain wants to see me does he?" Ichigo questioned, scratching his neck and scowling darkly when the man chuckled. The bald man shook his head from side to side, stifling his laughter with his hand.

"Ya almost sound excited ta see 'im!" Ikkaku stated, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Ichigo rolled his eyes at the motion and ignored the cat calls as he made his way below deck.

He had been recruited to S_ENBONZAKURA _after the Captain of the ship watched as Ichigo single handedly took down a low ranking crew. The Captain had immediately sent his men to force the orange head in to joining.

Ichigo didn't join because he was practically forced to. No! He joined because of the Captain and it wasn't because the guy was nice, he was far from it. Ichigo joined because the Captain was a sexy Captain indeed.

Now, Ichigo's gay. He was in denial for a lot of his life until an amazing night of steamy hot sex with a blue haired man had definitely helped him make the decision of which sex he was attractive to.

He had enjoyed it mostly because the man was so demanding, telling him to get on his hands and knees or commanding Ichigo to finger himself while the blunet watched. Ichigo had loved ever second of it.

The orange haired man was very sad when the blue haired man had left to go back to Germany. The man had said that he had to go back to Germany. He offered Ichigo to go with him but Ichigo refused because of his family. Now though, Ichigo had someone different and the Captain was very good at making him scream and beg even though the man hardly said anything during the exchange.

He sighed, opening the door after knocking twice and waiting for the affirmative to enter. He did with a brisk walk, closing the door behind him and smiling when he saw the raven haired man with cold grey eyes and a permanent frown sat on his chair.

"Kurosaki," The man greeted, gesturing with his hand for Ichigo to take the vacant seat. A few weeks in to his stay on the _SENBONZAKURA _Ichigo had caught the man in front of hims eye. The raven haired man had made it very clear that he was attracted to the orange head when he had summoned Ichigo to his quarters.

Lets just say it ended with Ichigo feeling very sated with a mass amount of cum leaking from his hole. "Captain," Ichigo returned the greeting with a slight nod of his head.

"I was very impressed with the amount of effort you put in to the raid today, although that gash on your right arm was rather surprising considering you weren't actually open for an attack. Care to explain why that pathetic excuse for a human was able to land the slightest scratch on you?" Ichigo smiled inwardly, if he didn't know any better, he would think that the stoic man was worried about him even though he had said it in an emotionless drawl.

Ichigo cleared his throat. "When I saw that one of are men was losing in their fight, I went to help them. At that point my back was turned so they were able to attack me, sorry captain," Ichigo answered, bowing his head in shame.

"Raise your head," Kuchiki demanded in a stern voice.

Ichigo did as he was told, his honey brown eyes locking with cold grey orbs. "Come over here," Kuchiki beckoned with a small crook of an elegant finger. Ichigo complied, slowly pushing his seat back and walking around the desk until he was standing to the side of the raven haired male.

Kuchiki turned around in his char so his front was facing Ichigo. The man undid his belt buckle, Ichigo licking his lips in anticipation as the raven haired man undid his pants then pulled out his already leaking erection.

"What do you want to do, Kurosaki?" Kuchiki asked with the smallest of smirks.

The orange haired teen drooled helplessly as he watched Kuchiki's cock twitch. "Anything you tell me, Captain," Ichigo replied shakily, twiddling his thumbs, his eyes never leaving the leaking head.

"Suck," Kuchiki ordered dryly. Ichigo nodded his head, getting on his knees and positioning his mouth just above the head.

"Yes Captain," Ichigo complied, ducking his head down and taking the head in to his mouth. He knew from months of practice that he would never get the raven haired man to make even the slightest of noises, but the syrupy tang that is Kuchiki's cum was all worth it.

He poked his tongue in to the slit of Kuchiki's cock, swirling his tongue around the head then sliding his tongue down the mans shaft. He smiled, taking one of Kuchiki's balls in to his mouth and rolling it around inside the warm crevice.

He nipped at the skin lightly as he used a hand to stroke Kuchiki's hardened member ruthlessly. The orange head licked his way back up the raven haired mans dick then deep-throated him, humming around his mouthful as his nose buried it's self in raven curls.

Kuchiki gave a buck of his hips to tell Ichigo that that was enough. Ichigo removed himself from his treat, trying not to pout like a brat. Kuchiki's grey eyes flashed with amusement for a brief moment before he cleared his throat. "Remove your clothes," Ichigo did what he was told quickly then waited like a dog waiting for a bone for the next order. "lay on your back," The man instructed, Ichigo doing just that. "suck your fingers," The orange haired male quickly swallowed around his three digits, slicking them up with his saliva and using a free hand to tweak his nipple harshly, moaning around his mouthful of fingers.

When Ichigo knew they were slick enough, he pulled them out of his mouth and gave Kuchiki a heated look. Kuchiki continued to stare emotionless as he said his next order. "Prepare your self, start with one," Kuchiki instructed, stroking himself softly as Ichigo sucked in a deep breath as one of his digits entered his pucker.

It wasn't long before he was sliding it in and out. "Add another," Ichigo did just that, pulling out his one digit then adding two, spreading his entrance wider and stabbing his prostate. "Ahh!" Ichigo cried out in pleasure, worrying his bottom lip as he continued to plunge his fingers inside him.

"Now the third," With no hesitance at all, Ichigo quickly pulled his fingers free then thrust three in, circling them slowly to force his hole open wider. Kuchiki got off of his chair and knelt down on the floor, his grey eyes following the movement of Ichigo's fingers slipping inside the orange haired mans hole.

"Your ready," Kuchiki stated and Ichigo immediately pulled out his fingers then spread his legs as wide as they would go for the stoic man. The raven haired man was quick to thrust into the tight heat, not allowing Ichigo any time to adjust as he began pounding Ichigo into the wooden floor.

"Ahhhh! Fuckkkkkkk Yes Captain!" Ichigo cried out as the bigger man snapped his hips forward into his prepared entrance and hammered him strait on his prostate.

After a few minutes in this position, Kuchiki ordered Ichigo to turnover to which the orange head complied, immediately turning over so his stomach was pressing into wooden floor and his head was facing sideways, his cock rubbing against the wood as Kuchiki slid in and out of him.

The larger man thrust his hips roughly into the smaller male, secretly reveling in the cries of pure pleasure escaping petal soft lips. The orange haired man rocked his hips backwards to meet the mans thrusts as the raven haired male continued to spear him brutally making Ichigo arch his back.

"Mmmmmm Ohhh I love it Captain Kuchiki!" Ichigo informed, moaning lustfully as he scratched at the wooden floor. Kuchiki gave a small slap to Ichigo's ass as a sign of acknowledgement for the orange head who cried out at the motion. "Ohh more!" Ichigo begged.

"You are a strange one Kurosaki," Kuchiki stated as he did just that, harshly slapping the orange heads but cheeks until they practically glowed red. He picked up his pace, brushing and poking Ichigo's prostate in his wake to reach completion as he felt his balls tightening.

He rolled his hips, Ichigo's walls closing around him as the orange haired man leaked his essence over the floor boards. Kuchiki grimaced slightly then came inside the smaller male who let out a breathy moan when he felt Kuchiki's cum filling him.

"I love it when you cum inside me, Captain," Ichigo told him with a saucy wink. Kuchiki said nothing as he ordered Ichigo to clean his mess. Ichigo smirked, bringing his fingers down to his hole and smearing Kuchiki's cum all over them before bringing it to his mouth and licking it all up, watching as Kuchiki's cold grey eyes followed the movement of his slick muscle.

"Clean this up then meet me on the port," Kuchiki instructed, buckling his belt then heading for where he just mentioned to the orange haired teen who smiled as he watched his Captain leave.

He began to lick up his own cum and grinned. "Yes Captain,"

END

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW that's shortest ever one-shot I've ever written O.O I made it short 'coz I don't think it really needs more than that, s'ides I'm not actually that good at writing Byakuya! So please don't blame me! <strong>

**The people that did vote on the poll! It was ByaIchi that won in the end (Meaning when I decided to write the one-shot) So if you did vote after that and the result changed then I'm very sorry but I already wrote it XD **

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think :3 I can't actually believe I wrote one this small XD I hope you enjoyed it still. Someone like requested a slutty Ichi so that's what I like came up with 'coz Ichigo. . . and y'know...**

**Ok! So I will be putting up a poll each time I finish a new one-shot to give you the choice between Five Seme/Ichi's unless I'm gonna write a GrimmIchi! 'coz I don't care when it is, I will write one 'coz I love it and you all should know this by now XD **

**So yeah! This is the choices for the next one shot! **

**ShiroIchi**

**ShinIchi**

**NnoiIchi**

**AizIchi**

**KaiIchi **

**Those are your five choices, their will be a poll on my profile for you to vote for the one you want next :3 After that one will be a Requested GrimmIchi from one of my friends XD SO AGAIN I hope you enjoyed this one-shot ;3 **

**Now I just have to update my latest fic and I will have reached my deadlines XD **

**Love GSxIU *Hugs***


	5. ShiroIchi: More than police partners

**Welcome to UIWH! Chapter 5 :D Sorry to those of you who waited for this when you get to the bottom you'll see why I didn't post it until today XD The poll results were in favor of SHIROICHI! So I really hope you enjoy this, I worked quite hard on it since I've never written one but I like the pairing :D **

**Uke Ichigo corner.**

**Shiro: *Glomps writer while cackling like a mad man* I get king today! **

**Writer: Only because of the poll, don't get too excited but you will get another chance later in the collection if the voters want you to I suppose *Waves hand dismissively***

**Grimm: It's not fair that that lunatic gets my Ichi! *Growls***

**Shiro: Shut up blue! You've fucked 'im like I don't know 30 or something times in Hentai-kuns story! **

**Grimm: that's because I'm his favorite Seme for Ichi! **

**Shiro: The fuck you are!**

**Grimm: Why don't you ask him snowball *hisses***

**Shiro: No point asking him since his freaking penname practically declares it! *Huffs indignantly***

**Grimm: Yeah and he put that of his own free will, I didn't say anything! *Glares***

**Shiro: I never accused you of even making him put it like that! **

**Writer: OI! Who said you could call me by Pervy-chans nick name for me you damn snow flake? *Death glares***

**Shiro: I said I could and I just did Hentai-Kunnnnnn~~**

**Grimm: Shut the fuck up you idiot unless you never wanna fuck the- you know what never mind *Grins secretively***

**Shiro: What? **

**Writer: *Sickly sweet smile* Shiro.**

**Shiro: *Shudders* Yes?**

**Writer: Do you ever want the chance to fuck Ichi-berry again? *Menacing gleam***

**Shiro: Err ye-yes **

**Writer: Then you'll do well not to call me that won't you? **

**Shiro: Of course, writer.**

**Writer: Good. *Walks off to find Ichi-berry***

**Aizen: Sometimes I think he can be a little scarier than me. *Taps chin thoughtfully***

**Grimm: Where the fuck did you come from? **

**Aizen: I came from the door at the back because we were all scheduled to be here but it seems that many never showed up. **

**Shiro: It doesn't matter, that just means less competition *Smirks* **

**Grimm: With me here theirs no contest *Grins victoriously***

**Aizen: I was rather surprised that I wasn't picked by those Fan girls to fuck Kurosaki-Kun. How could they resist my charm and smile? *Smiles fake smile***

**Grimm: Because it's fake and you don't actually have charm just a voice that makes you sound like a nice person when really you have a god complex and a EGO the size of Russia. **

**Shiro: *Nods head in agreement* You also think your better than everyone else and think that the world should bow down at your feet. **

**Writer: No idea how you all started talking about that but whatever *Rubs neck sheepishly* Enjoy the latest chapter *Grins along with Shiro***

**Summary: Ichigo and Shiro are police partners who just caught their latest target. They bring the man back to the station and have some lunch after their chief dismisses them, later they go out to the hottest club in Karakura and the two cops finally reveal just what they want from the other when they get back to Shiro's place. **

**Warnings: Blood, slight oral, anal, rimming, drinking, swearing and SMEX! Consensual sex, this is not rape or Dub-con, smut and obviously! YAOI! **

**Pairing: Shirosaki(Hichigo) x Ichigo **

* * *

><p>An orange haired man and a snowy haired man both chased their latest catch. The guy was panting as he ran, his shoes slapping in the wet puddles with every step.<p>

"Hurry up, Shiro!" Ichigo shouted.

The albino male with gold on obsidian eyes huffed out a breath. He quickly increased his pace, successfully passing his police partner and tackling their target to the ground with an audible thump. The man writhed, scratching dirty nails in to the ground in an attempt to get away.

Shiro smiled maniacally, pulling out his hand cuffs. He quickly grabbed the man's arms before crossing them behind his captives back. He cuffed the man in seconds, standing up strait after.

"Well tha' was borin'!" Shiro whined, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring down at the cuffed man.

The orange haired man sighed loudly. "Nothing pleases you!" Ichigo complained.

* * *

><p>"Excellent work you two," An old man with a brown cane and a long white beard said. "this ones been on the run for quite some time now," He went on, glaring at the man like he just caught him sleeping with his wife.<p>

"It wasn't any fun though!" Shiro stated with an exaggerated huff.

The old man chuckled lightly. "Catching criminals isn't supposed to be fun, Ogichi-San," He informed, tapping his wooden cane against the floor. "just because you used to be one of them yourself does not mean that you should get a kick out of this."

Shiro cackled. "Took a lot longer ta catch me than it took ta catch this amateur." The white albino scoffed lightly. "I was on da run fer at least a year before 'e caught me!" Shiro pointed rudely at his partner, Ichigo who just rolled his molten honey brown eyes.

"It wasn't easy," Ichigo informed, rolling his shoulders to release some of the tension there. "and you only let me catch you because. . . .errr." Ichigo blushed crimson, unable to finish his sentence.

Shiro barked laughter, gold on obsidian eyes shimmering with mirth. "'Coz you were cute!" Ichigo's face burned a deeper shade of red as Shiro continued to cackle like a mad man.

"Sh-Shut up!" The orange-head demanded, burying his face in his hands.

Shirosaki Ogichi was known for many robberies that he committed and some murders. He only did it because it was fun. It was what he told everyone who asked him. The snowy haired man didn't need the money or the publicity.

He also didn't really welcome the publicity, threatening anyone who ever took a picture of him with their own death. Needless to say not many people were able to make money off of photographs of the man because the papers wouldn't accept them from fear of their building going up in flames.

Shiro was known to set things on fire too. Ichigo was appointed to the case to capture the man a few years after his first crime. Ichigo was only a rookie then so he was rather scared, even though he never showed it.

Nine months in to the hunt, Ichigo found Shiro in an old apartment building. He had quietly opened the door and gone inside, gun in hand. The orange-head had made no noise to inform Shiro that he was there nor did he give him a sign of him being there. The snowy-haired man was in his bedroom at the time.

The first thing Shiro had said when Ichigo walked through his bedroom door, gun at the ready was, "Hey cutie," in a watery voice that made the orange haired police officer shudder violently before regaining his composure. He had quickly told Shiro to put his hands up. The albino had agreed on the condition that Ichigo give him head.

Ichigo had blushed violently while Shiro just cackled. Shiro never did get that blow job, even though he was being serious when he said it.

Stifling his laughter with a milky-white hand, Shiro slung an arm over Ichigo's shoulder. "S'not ma fault ya're," He replied, licking his lips. Ichigo shuddered as those multicolored eyes raked over his body shamelessly.

The old man cleared his through, effectively gaining the two police officers attention. "Why don't you two go get something to eat from the cafeteria while I file the report." He offered, pointing his cane in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Yes Sarge!" They replied in unison.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Pineapple!" Shiro called to the red-head with russet brown eyes when they entered the cafeteria. The crimson-haired man peaked up from where he was sitting at a table to the far corner, a group of friends around him.<p>

He grinned at the orange-head who was currently scowling darkly and muttering under his breath. "Sup, snowball!" He retorted, his grin widening. The snowy-haired man cackled, dragging Ichigo over to the table the redheads sitting at.

"Wha's on da menu today then?" Shiro asked and pushed Ichigo down into one of the chairs then sat in the one next to the orange-heads. Renji tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Dunno but I hope it's the strawberry," He chuckled when Ichigo blushed.

The orange-haired-police officer scowled darkly at the grinning crimson-haired man. "Don't start, Abari," Ichigo warned. "I already have enough stalkers as it is without adding you to the list!" He whispered harshly.

"Oh?" Renji raised a tattooed eyebrow. "who's that then?"

Ichigo sighed. "Err Grimmjow, Stark, Nnoitra, Kaien, Gin, Aizen-!"

"Ok, we get da picture!" Shiro cut in, looking slightly pissed off he had so much competition. "told ya yer cute!" The white-haired albino teased.

"Well, Grimmjow's only really stalking me because of the other week," Ichigo said aloud as he tapped his chin with an extended finger. Six pairs of ears perked up at the new information, all unconsciously leaning in to hear more.

"Wha' happened?" Shiro questioned, just barely stopping himself from growling.

"Oh, I was at the club with him the other night and I was out of it," He began, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I ended up giving him a lapdance then it led to more. . . ." He stopped their, not wanting to reveal _that _bit of information.

Unfortunately, Shiro didn't sense Ichigo's uncomfortable disposition so he finished for him. "He fucked ya?" He asked bluntly, masking the anger in his voice with his usual carefree attitude.

Ichigo just nodded his head, not able to trust his voice at this point, fearing it may crack. It was a good night of sex but he didn't want the whole world to know, then again this is Shiro.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Kurosaki-Kun," A charming voice called. Both Ichigo and Shiro turned to see Sosuke Aizen staring at Ichigo with his ever present fake smile on his handsome face.<p>

"Aizen," Ichigo returned, hiding the fear in his tone with his usual scowl.

The orange-head shuddered violently as Aizen's dark brown eyes raked over his body. "Care to join me for a drink after my shift?" The brunet asked.

"Sorry. . . .I'm going around Shiro's tonight." Ichigo lied.

Shiro raised a white brow. Ichigo never told him he was going to come around tonight. He inwardly kicked himself, of course Ichigo was just looking for an excuse to not go for a drink with the creepy man with the hidden malice in those brown orbs.

"Ya! Ichi's gon' watch some taps wif me tanigh' of tha' new case we've been given!" Shiro informed in his watery voice. Aizen seemed to believe what he said. The brunet gave them a farewell then walked away briskly.

The orange-head let out a sigh of relief and kissed Shiro on the cheek. "Thanks Shiro!" Ichigo exclaimed with a genuine smile.

"No problem!" Shiro immediately replied, shaking his head.

"I swear out of all of the people stalking me," Ichigo shuddered. "He's the worst! It's just his eyes, they creep me out." He explained, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation.

The first time Aizen had approached him, Ichigo felt like invisible wire was encircling him, squeezing him tightly enough to cut off his air supply. The brown haired man had smiled at him. The smile looked genuine and gave signs that the man was kind. When Ichigo had looked closer though, all he saw was malicious intent swirling in those brown depths.

The orange-haired-police officer would never admit to anyone how much those eyes scare him. "Wha' 'bout my eyes?" Shiro questioned with a cocked brow. Ichigo grinned out of character at the snowy haired man.

"Your eyes are unique," Ichigo replied truthfully. Shiro seemed disbelieving at first but a genuine smile from the orange-head had him grinning like a fool. "wanna go get a drink?" Ichigo asked hopefully.

Shirosaki grinned. "Sure, where do ya wan' go?" He queried with a short nod.

* * *

><p>"Soul society," Shirosaki stated, staring at the sign in front of them. Ichigo nodded fervently when he got out of the car before shutting it behind him with the heel of his shoe.<p>

"It's one of the best places in Karakura," The orange-head defended in the process of tying his shoe. Shiro raised a white brow. The snowy-haired man had never been to a place like this before and was anticipating what was going to happen tonight.

He was hoping that he may finally get a piece of the berry. He grinned lewdly at the thought of the orange haired man begging him to go faster. He stopped himself before he got hard, though the way Ichigo was bent down, perfect round-clothed ass on display wasn't helping at all.

When Ichigo was finished tying his shoe, the orange haired man and the white-haired albino got in the line to _SOUL SOCIETY. _Ichigo smiled at the bouncer, Kenpachi Zaraki when they got to the entrance way.

The brute of a man gave a shark-like grin then tipped his head downward slightly in a greeting. Shiro just gave a two finger wave. Kenpachi removed the red rope, allowing the two men entrance to _SOUL SOCIETY. _Ichigo thanked the man just as they passed through the door.

"Shit! Where do they get their security from?" Shiro exclaimed seriously, his mouth agape, revealing his blue tattooed tongue with a silver piercing. Ichigo rolled his captivating mocha brown eyes at Shiro's opinion of _SOUL SOCIETIES _Security.

The two men immediately made their was over to the bar. A man with shaggy brown hair that went passed his shoulders smiled lazily at them. His calm grey eyes scrutinized their appearances for a second before flitting to their faces.

"Stark?" Ichigo queried in disbelief. Stark gave him a lop-sided grin then nodded his head in agreement. "why are you working here?" He inquired skeptically.

"Meeting knew people," Stark lazily answered.

Ichigo sighed loudly but otherwise said nothing else. Stark gave him a look that said are-you-going-to-order-anything? Fishing his wallet out of his denim clad pocket, Ichigo pulled out a few dollars. "I'll have a Sex on the beach, please." Ichigo hollered over the rave music.

"And you?" Stark inclined his head to the albino.

"I'll have a Sex'a peel!" Shiro demanded with a grin. His grin widened when Ichigo blushed slightly, most likely thinking he doesn't need a drink since he already has it. Shiro was surprised at what Ichigo said next.

"Haven't you got enough of it already?"

"Here," Stark offered as he placed their drinks on the counter. They both quickly paid the right amount of money for their drinks, Stark telling Ichigo that his was on the house. Ichigo insisted that he pay for his own, the brunet eventually caved, allowing Ichigo to give him the money.

Ichigo nursed his drink a few times then placed it where he would remember where it was. He grinned at his police partner. "Let's dance Shiro!" Ichigo suggested, swaying his hips while bobbing his head along to the music.

Shiro was to busy imagining Ichigo was bobbing his head on something else to notice he was being dragged onto the dance floor. He was brought back to the present when he felt a nice round ass brushing against his front.

The white-haired albino smirked, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's middle and gyrating his hips. The orange-haired man moaned softly, loving the feeling of Shiro grinding against him.

"Ya like tha' Ichi?" Shiro growled lustfully in to his ear, pumping his hips forward for emphasis. Ichigo let out a small moan in response, bending himself in half to brush his clothed-ass more effectively against the man behind him.

Shiro groaned, gripping Ichigo's lithe hips tightly. He couldn't believe this was happening. He must be dreaming or something because never in all his life did he ever think Ichigo would be doing this, grinding against his crotch and practically begging for his touch.

When he first met Ichigo, the day the orange-haired-police officer broke in to his house, all he wanted to do was fuck him into the nearest surface. It's taken a lot of his self control to not do just that. All he ever dreams about is fucking Ichigo senseless, making the man scream his name in the midst of passion.

He wants to possess the orange-head, make Ichigo forget that their is anyone else in the world. Make Ichigo believe that theirs no-one else who could make the orange haired man feel as good as Shiro could.

Shiro knew from the start that Ichigo was gay. It just helped seeing the orange-head being fucked by some police officer in there work place to prove his point. Sure, he was angry watching the display but it's not like he could have done anything about it.

He wanted to of course, he often had dreams of killing all of the people who had fucked HIS berry. Sure, Ichigo wasn't actually HIS yet but he would make sure of it by the end of this night.

Snapping himself out of his musings, Shiro breathed hotly on Ichigo's neck, delighting in the visible shiver that racked through the slightly shorter mans body. "Should we go back ta mine?" The albino asked, grinding his hips against Ichigo.

Ichigo was breathing heavily from all the dancing he was doing. He wondered briefly if maybe if he went back to Shiro's that the man might actually make a move on him. He'd been giving off a lot of signs tonight that he wants Shiro to take him so why doesn't he get it?

He sighed longingly then inclined his head backwards so his breath was ghosting over milky-white lips. "Sure," He answered then strolled over to where his drink was. He chanced a glance to where they had been dancing to see that Shiro wasn't there. Furrowing his brow, Ichigo turned slightly to see that Shiro was also finishing his own drink.

Shrugging a single shoulder lazily, Ichigo chugged his drink down before slamming it down on the counter. He waited for about ten seconds for Shiro to finish his own drink. When both men were finished they waved lazily to Stark who returned the gesture before leaving _SOUL SOCIETY _and heading to Shiro's car.

* * *

><p>Shiro closed the door behind him in the process of placing his coat on the coat rack. He quickly did the same for the orange-head who went strait through to the living room. Taking off his shoes and placing them to the side, Ichigo put his feet up on the glass coffee table, knowing that his police partner wouldn't mind at all since he does it all the time.<p>

Casually strolling into the room with a grin on his face, Shiro offered Ichigo a beer, Ichigo declined politely, wanting to be in the right frame of mind if Shiro does make a move on him. Ichigo even brought some lube with him. He didn't want Shiro to take him dry, that might hurt.

He wasn't really bothered though if Shiro wanted to take him dry. Ichigo is a closet masochist after all. He had often imagined scenarios with him tied to a bed with hand-cuffs, Shiro talking extra dirty to him while he moaned and whimpered.

"Whaddya wan' talk 'bout?" Shiro murmured in his watery voice.

Ichigo tapped his chin in thought for a few moments. "Whats are latest case? I remember the chief saying something about it but I wasn't really paying attention?" Ichigo inquired, cocking his head to the side.

"Something 'bout this guy with a gang we've never heard of," Shiro answered unhelpfully as he switched on the T.V. with the remote control.

"You mean that one called _THE HOLLOWS_?" The orange-head questioned uncertainly, leaning back into the black-leather couch. Shiro mulled that over in his head for a while, trying to remember what the old man said.

"Maybe?" He offered, taking a swig of his beer. Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. Both men sat there for a while watching something on T.V. that they both couldn't find the least bit interesting.

_Maybe I can make him make a move on me _Ichigo mused in his mind, eyeing the banana in the bowl of fruit on the coffee table. He looked to the left and noticed that Shiro looked bored.

Acting as if he didn't care, Ichigo reached into the fruit bowl. He slowly picked up the banana, making sure not to look at the snowy-haired man who was now watching Ichigo's hand intensely with gold on obsidian eyes.

Ichigo peeled the banana easily, acting nonchalant. He slowly brought the head to his mouth, parting his lips then licking them tardily before taking the head in to his mouth. The albino felt his cock twitch in his blue jeans. He sucked in a breath when Ichigo forced the banana further into his mouth, moaning around the fruit softly.

Shiro watched in anticipation as the berry nipped into his treat, slicing through the fruit then rolling the tasty treat in his mouth. The older man groaned internally when the orange-head swallowed his mouthful with an audible moan.

Ichigo paused briefly, glancing over at Shiro who's eyes were darkening with lust. He smirked, turning to look at the slightly older man with an innocent look on his face. "Something wrong, _Shiro," _He purred, hooding his eyes.

"Errr," The white-haired man sputtered, shifting in his seat to try to make his boner less noticeable. "I'm fine!" He lied with expert practice, averting his gaze to Ichigo's inviting lips.

Shrugging, Ichigo circled his pink appendage around his banana, closing his eyes in bliss. Shirosaki felt heat pool in his groin violently. "Stop!" Shiro demanded before it was to late.

Ichigo stopped mid-bite, pulling the banana out of his mouth. The orange-head blinked owlishly at the older man. "Are you ok?" He questioned with a raised orange brow.

_I wanna fuck you_

_I wanna fuck you_

_I wanna fuck you_

_I wanna fuck you_

_I wanna fuck you_

_I wanna fuck you_

"I wanna fuck you!" Shiro exclaimed. He gasped when he realized what he just said. Ichigo didn't say anything. The orange-head placed his banana somewhere then crawled over to Shiro. He placed himself on the slightly older mans lap, eyes locking with gold on obsidian shimmering with suppressed lust.

Tanned hands wrapped around Shirosaki's pale neck. A warm breath ghosted over his lips until petal soft full lips pressed on his own. He immediately encircled his arms around the slightly smaller males waist, bringing Ichigo forward and meshing their bodies together.

Shiro pressed harder against Ichigo's lips, swiping his tattooed tongue along Ichigo's bottom lip. The orange-head quickly complied, moaning when Shiro's sinful tongue entered his hot cavern, mapping out the insides of his mouth with fervor and promise of much more.

Ichigo tilted his head to the side to allow the older male more room which Shiro quickly took advantage of, bucking his hips upwards while rolling his tongue, eliciting small moans from the younger male sitting on his lap.

Warm hands roamed over Ichigo's lower back, creeping lower until reaching the hem of his dress shirt. The pale man tardily raised his shirt, revealing sun-kissed skin worthy of praise. Rough hands caressed his lower back with an expert touch, easing their way up his soft skin. He moaned when Shiro started massaging the small of his back with light presses of skilled fingertips, the milky-pads brushing ever-so-gently against his skin.

Shiro moved his lips expertly over Ichigo's, dominating their kiss with his more experienced tongue. He moaned softly when Ichigo's tongue trailed over his tongue piercing as their appendages curled around each others, both slick muscles sliding languidly.

They broke the kiss for much needed air, both men now breathing heavily. A string of fluid kept the two of them attached for a brief moment until they both licked their lips, their gazes never wavering as gold on obsidian locked with honey pools.

Their breathing evened out after a few breaths in the time that Shiro sunk his hand down the back of Ichigo's jeans, circling the orange-heads pucker with a milky-white finger. "Wait!" Ichigo quickly said, pulling out his lube from his front pocket. He handed it to Shiro, blushing while the older man took the bottle out of his hand.

Gently placing the smaller male on the sofa, Shiro undid Ichigo's jeans. He gently pulled them down, trying to keep the eagerness out of his movements. Shiro was sure that Ichigo isn't drunk because it takes more than one _SEX ON THE BEACH _To make Ichigo drunk.

Shiro didn't want this to be fast paced, like a quickie. The slightly older male wanted to make love to the man currently watching his every move with anticipation not just fuck him and be over with it.

He wants to make Ichigo moan his name over and over until it's the only name the slightly shorter male can remember. He wants Ichigo to writhe and cry out in absolute pleasure, cum with the snowy-haired mans name rolling off his tongue.

Tugging Ichigo's jeans down to reveal the mans sun-kissed skin, Shiro grinned lewdly as he propelled them somewhere to the side. He ran his slightly rough hand up one of Ichigo's mile-long legs, smoothing out the hairs like a lovers caress. He hooked his finger under the base line of Ichigo's black boxers and smoothly began to pull them down.

Lifting his hips to help Shiro pull off his boxers, Ichigo watched with hooded brown eyes as his boxers were thrown carelessly to the ground, landing on a book that the older man had probably never read.

Next, Shiro crawled up Ichigo's body, unbuttoning his dress shirt from bottom to top, the buttons making popping noises with ever one undone. Shiro smirked when he reached the last button, popping it open then opening Ichigo's shirt to reveal more delectable skin designed for his touch. Smooth lips enclosed on a caramel nipple, tugging lightly, eliciting another small moan from the younger male.

Shiro smirked around the small nub, nipping gently with pearly-white teeth and licking the tip of the nub with a practiced tongue. Ichigo was panting softly now as Shiro continued to tease his left nipple with small nips as well as shallow sucks making him moan.

Releasing the hardened nub from his mouth, Shiro left a trail of feather soft kisses until he made it to the right nipple, pressing his lips to the other caramel nub. Relishing in the breathy moans spewing from kiss-bruised lips, Shiro rolled his tongue around the nipple between his lips.

Tilting his head up slightly, Shiro blew on the now hardening nipple. He smirked, trailing his tattooed tongue down sun-kissed skin, delighting in the small pants of his name. The snowy-haired man licked Ichigo's bellybutton lightly, dabbing the slick muscle inside then pulling out before sliding down to the orange-heads length.

He chanced a glance at the orange-haired man under him with gold on obsidian eyes to see Ichigo's own chocolate hues watching his tongue like it was the key to all the worlds secrets.

Shiro teasingly licked the tip of Ichigo's penis, lapping up the pre-cum escaping from the slit, the milky fluid sliding down the head half way down the base. The white-haired man trailed his tongue down Ichigo's shaft, passing the smaller males balls, halting when the slick muscle reached Ichigo's winking pucker.

Gingerly swiping his tongue over Ichigo's entrance, successfully slathering up Ichigo's hole, Shiro circled a single digit around the orange-heads pucker teasingly. Pushing past the first ring of muscle, Shiro watched with hooded gold on obsidian pools as Ichigo arched his back, crying out as a milky-white finger continued to enter him.

"Nngh,"

The orange-haired man moaned softly as Shiro pushed his sneaky digit further into the younger mans entrance, circling the digit inside of Ichigo to spread the younger mans hole a little wider.

Leisurely pulling his finger in and out, Shiro used a single hand to undo the button on his jeans. He quickly unzipped himself then reached a pale-white hand into his boxers, pulling his dripping member from it's confines with a sharp intake of breath.

Ichigo watched with darkened magenta pools as Shiro slathered pre-cum over the head of his dripping member, his blue tongue poking out of his mouth. Shiro pulled out his finger, quickly popping open the lube that he just now remembered the slightly shorter male gave him. He poured some of the cold gooey substance on to his fingers, slicking them up nice and good before pushing two digits into Ichigo's tight, warm entrance.

He grinned triumphantly when Ichigo began to pant his name like a mantra, shifting his hips slightly and moaning softly. Separating his fingers in to a 'V' shape, Shiro stretched Ichigo's pucker wider, sliding his fingers along Ichigo's inner walls and stabbing the younger males pleasure gland with precision.

"Haah! Shiro!"

The orange-head moaned the older mans name as Shiro continued to assault the gland that causes white flashes to form behind his eyes, blinding him temporarily as the hot pleasure zips around his body, heat pooling in his groin as his cock twitches.

Shiro cackled quietly, pulling out his digits then adding a third. He watched as his slick fingers easily forced their way further into Ichigo's tight entrance with the extension of his arms. His twisted the digits inside of Ichigo, further widening Ichigo's hole for his girth.

"Ah ah ah! Shirooo!"

Ichigo continued to moan loudly as Shiro pumped talented fingers in and out of his hole slowly, making sure to jab against the younger males prostate with ever breach of Ichigo's entrance.

"Mmmm," He purred softly, urging his hips forwards into the slick digits to make them go further inside of him. Ichigo whined petulantly when the three digits were extracted from his behind. Hooded brown eyes watched with longing as the older man poured lube on to a big cock. Ichigo gasped, his eyes roaming up the size of his police partners length.

Shiro laughed dryly, disposing of his dress shirt and quickly pulling his legs out of his jeans. He tardily pulled off his white boxers, leaving him completely naked. He smirked at Ichigo's widen eyes focused on his length.

Running his hand up and down his engorged member to smear the lube over the head, Shiro positioned himself between parted legs. He placed the tip of his cock against Ichigo's winking pucker, the latter watching his every movement with lust darkened honey brown orbs turned a shade of amber.

Shiro accelerated his hips forward, forcing his hardened member into the tight heat. Ichigo arched his back off the sofa, spreading his legs wider and panting softly. The white-haired man groaned internally, a raging battle inside his head with one side telling him to pound the body under him repeatedly while the other side is telling him to let the younger male adjust to him first.

Shiro placed a pale-white hand on Ichigo's warm, right cheek, rubbing the pads of his thumb against the smooth skin. He leaned down slowly, capturing submissive lips in a slow paced kiss as he gently began to rock his hips backward and forward.

"Nnghh, faster Shiro!"

The orange-head pleaded, holding himself up on his elbows. Hooded brown met darkened canary yellow engulfed by onyx pools in a heated stare as Shiro hurried his pace, impaling Ichigo harshly, the latter crying out in ecstasy, chanting Shiro's name with breathy moans. "Shirooo!" Shiro grinned lewdly, gripping lithe hips with pale-white hands.

He slowed his pace momentarily to preposition himself, spreading his legs a little wider and pulling Ichigo forward to meet his hard thrusts. Continuing to attack Ichigo's abused prostate with the tip of his weeping cock, Shiro massaged Ichigo's mile-long legs with practiced hands as he continued to piston in and out of the younger man with brutal force, reveling in all the cries and moans of his name.

"Who do ya belong ta Ichi!" Shiro growled lustfully, propelling inside of Ichigo with a harsh thrust connecting with Ichigo's prostate. Ichigo cried out in pleasure, clenching his teeth and arching his back.

"Y-yo-you! ah Ah AH! Shiroooo!" Shiro growled possessively. He flipped Ichigo over and pressed his hands on to Ichigo's back. Ichigo inclined his neck so he could watch as Shiro began to pound violently in and out of him, black-tinted fingernails piercing his skin, blood oozing out of the knew scratches like a smooth current.

Shiro grinned sadistically, bending down while keeping up his thrusts and drinking up the crimson liquid spewing from the scratch marks he created on the orange-haired mans back. Ichigo cried out breathlessly, gripping the arm rest on the sofa with all his might and clenching his teeth hard enough for the grinding sound to echo throughout the room as the man behind him continued to brutally assault his pleasure-button with hard jabs.

"Nnghhh mghhh Shiro!" Ichigo moaned loudly. The white-haired albino groaned as the tight heat gripped his member in a vice grip, bringing him closer to his release. He bucked his hips forward and watched as Ichigo jolted slightly as white fluid shot out of the younger males slit on to Shiro's sofa. He didn't care though because Ichigo cried his name when he did it.

Shiro came with a loud growl, emptying his load inside the orange-haired man with a few more pumps, riding out his orgasm before landing on top of the younger male. Both men panted softly, trying to regain their normal breathing, a sheen of sweat glistening on their bodies from all of their exertion in their recent activity.

Pulling out of Ichigo with an audible pop, Shiro flipped Ichigo over so he was on his back and crushed their lips together for a needy kiss, showing the orange-haired man that he wants him through the kiss. Ichigo received the message loud and clear, pushing a little harder against his partners lips with equal force as the slightly older man.

Yes, they were more than police partners.

END!

* * *

><p><strong>Wow finally finished this One-shot! I started it last night but I got really tired when I was about to start the LEMON AND I didn't want to be tardy when it came to writing it, so I thought I would have a quick sleep, wake up in the morning and finish writing it :D <strong>

**I actually had a lot of fun writing ShiroIchi since I've never written it before. I hope I wasn't too OOC and I really hope you didn't get bored reading this D: But I did try my absolute best like I always do for my awesome readers :D **

**Please drop me a review to let me know what you think so far, how I can improve and how I can make it better for you guys because I don't want you sitting their thinking "When's it gonna get to the good part?" And then you read through it and say, "Well that was boring." I don't have a big EGO since I'm not full of myself but I don't want people to think my writing is shit so any piece of advice you can give would be greatly appreciated. **

**I kind of wonder if I've been getting a little better since I've been writing these one-shots because when I read over them I often think to myself, "Did I actually write this?" Because I look back at my first, then my next couple until I look at my first chapter story and I can't tell if theirs much of a difference but I hope I have improved somewhat :o**

**Choices for next poll!**

**UraIchi (Pervy candy man XD)**

**StarkIchi (He's so lazy XD)**

**KaiIchi (Yes Shiba-Sensei :o?)**

**RenIchi (The pineapple and the berry :D)**

**ShuuIchi (maybe the use of the '69' on his cheek may be used :o?)**

**That's the choices for the POLL that will be up on my profile a little while after this is posted! ONCE AGAIN! I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! And you can still feel free to request because when it comes around to that pairing I may use it :D**

**Thank you for reading awesome readers! **

**Love GSxIU *Hugs***


	6. StarrkIchi: A little more mature

**Welcome to UIWH! Chapter 6! I started this earlier today and kept coming back to it to add more xD In the poll three were favored and not many of you voted so it was a clash between.**

**StarrkIchi**

**UraIchi**

**ShuuIchi**

**so I just chose StarrkIchi since a few of you had already requested it in some of the reviews, so I thought, why not? Anyway! I hope you enjoy my first attempt at a StarrkIchi XD Please vote a little more in the next poll please so I don't have to make the decision (Note: The next poll with be for chapter 8 because the next one-shot will be a GrimmIchi) **

**Uke Ichigo corner. **

**Starrk: Does this last long *Yawn* Because *Yawn* I'm kind of *Yawn* tired**

**Writer: *Shakes head* don't worry it's not that long, and I wouldn't talk about this so lightly when Girmm-kitties seething at you right now. Grimm-kitty, I told you that you get him next time so stop death glaring! **

**Grimm: It's not like I can help it!**

**Ichi: Shut up! you got your wish of fucking me on the beach in his other story! So quit complaining! **

**Writer: Oi! This isn't for talking about my other story, Baka! this is 'Uke Ichigo corner' not 'GrimmIchi corner' **

**Ichi: Whatever *Scowls* **

**Writer: *Frowns* would you stop getting angry?**

**Ichi: I'm not angry, this is just my natural look!**

**Grimm: *Snorts* It's not when I'm inside you *Shrugs* **

**Ichi: *Blushes* Shut the fuck up, pervert! **

**Writer: Ok, Starrk's already fallen asleep, so Ichigo can you please wake him up. *watches as Ichigo does as told* Yosh! enjoy the latest one-shot *Grins***

**Summary: People think because Ichigo is quiet that he must be a bad person. He finally snaps when they continue to stay stuff that isn't true about him, and a certain gang form an interest in him. He joins without much resistance and see's a very mature blunet he wouldn't mind spreading his legs for. SHIT SUMMARY BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT ANYWAY XD **

**Warnings: Yaoi (Of course, this is me!) swearing, violence, lime, lemon, fingering, anal and slight fluff I think o.O**

**Paring: Starrk x Ichigo**

* * *

><p><strong>A little more mature <strong>

* * *

><p>He stood there, in the line at the cafeteria with a sour look on his face. People never really approached the orange-head because his aura screamed 'Piss off' in the most unsightly manor. He grabbed his tray and picked out a few items that looked edible to him.<p>

When he had deemed that he had enough sustenance, he made his way over to his usual table. He didn't spare anyone a glance as he took his seat, honey hues downcast to keep others from seeing their deep rich color.

He settled in his seat with the barest of noises, picking up his sandwich with ease. He slowly unwrapped the foil, not really in a hurry to eat since it was only the start of lunch. He nibbled into the bread, the taste of cheese mixed with ham assaulting his taste buds. He chewed leisurely, taking his time to pick up on all the different tastes this one sandwich could give him.

Chatting could be heard from across the cafeteria, most of them talking about the orange-haired teen who was just trying to eat his lunch without having to listen to these idiots gossip about why he's unapproachable.

"I heard that he put the last person to approach him in hospital!" the orange-head had done exactly that because the bastard had accused him of bleaching his hair. Why would he bleach his hair? To be noticed? When all he tries to do is keep out of the picture, so why the fuck would he do something like bleaching his hair when he doesn't want to be seen by these people?

"That's nothing!" some annoying girl exclaimed as if it were some competition to figure out why the boy was so sour. "I heard that he actually killed someone!" there were some gasps from that specific table. He rolled his honey colored eyes. Killed someone? why the fuck would he do that? It's not like he could, what with the way he looks at death and frowns upon people that get a kick out of ending another's life.

"Killed a cat!" seriously?

"Raped some innocent girl!" what the fuck was wrong with these people? Just because he never said much in school and pushed everyone aside, that didn't mean that he would sink so low as to rape some girl! Besides, he was gay so how the hell could he even do something like that?

"Torched a car!" pyromaniac huh? That ones new.

"Stole from an old lady!"

"ENOUGH!" the orange-head shouted. That was the last straw. They could assume he killed a cat, and they could assume that he killed someone, but stealing form the elderly was where he drew the line. "what the fuck is wrong with you people? Where do you get all of these childish assumptions that if someone perhaps doesn't like to speak to you people that it makes them some kind of villain?" he bellowed angrily. He got up out of his chair and threw his tray in the bin.

"You think that someone like me could do that?" he asked seriously. They all seemed to pale as he looked down on them with cold mocha brown eyes. "it's a wonder that I don't want to socialize with people like you, when all you do is assume people are something they're. . . .not."

"Let me set some of your facts strait," he bit the last word out, some people in the background taking notice of it. "I don't own a lighter or matches or have friends, so how can I torch a car?" he queried, but didn't care for there answers as he continued speaking. "I have three cats at home that I love and take care of, so why would I kill a cat?" he spat disdainfully, glaring at the group of girls. "I happen to be gay so why would I rape some "Innocent girl," as you put it?" he mocked, his words dripping with venom and distaste.

"So your a fag?" someone piped in.

He turned to the person who so rudely cut in when he wasn't even finished. "What of it?" he challenged. The person seemed to sink into their own table, fearful eyes watching the orange-heads every move.

Ignoring everyone else, the orange-haired teen turned on his heel. Without even a backward glance, he walked out of the cafeteria doors, a look of disdain marring his features.

"Brave kid," a blunet teen stated with a smug grin. "maybe he should join us," he ventured, turning to look at a brunet male with lazy grey eyes, cheek propped up on his fist. "what do you think, Starrk?"

"Grimmjow," Starrk began in a lazy drawl, yawning behind his hand. "he looks as if he would be hard to handle, but if we can get him to join us then it should be easy enough." Grimmjow grinned feral. He was gonna enjoy this hunt he just knew it.

* * *

><p>The orange-haired teen strolled through the school gates, hands in pockets and a scowl on his face. He stopped when he noticed eyes boring into the back of his head, sometimes dropping to his ass.<p>

He scowled at the blue-haired teen who was openly ogling him, but he had to admit that the guy was quite attractive. "Do you need something?" he asked rudely, not even bothering to turn to face him.

"What you said in the cafeteria was pretty brave," Grimmjow leered. "are boss reckons you should join us since you don't seem to care what people think of you." he offered with a lazy shrug of a single shoulder.

The orange-head seemed to think about this for a while. What would he get out of joining some people that he'd never met, or spoke to in his life? He wondered briefly who this persons boss could be, since he didn't really know any of them, and this was the first time seeing the blue-haired teen. "Why?" he finally replied with a small scowl.

"You seem tough," Grimmjow muttered, sizing the orange-head up with his cyan eyes, trying and failing to keep them above waist level. He groaned inwardly, this kid was too hot for his own good!

Tough? Well, he did put a few people in hospital from time to time because they said something about his hair. And he was all for helping the people that were in need of assistance, but this didn't seem like the type of group who helped the people that needed it, and instead mindlessly beat the shit out of people who most likely didn't deserve it.

"By, "us," what do you mean?" Ichigo quoted, dropping his voice a few octaves in an attempt to match the blunet's deep baritone. Grimmjow snorted at the orange-heads failed attempt to mimic his voice, he covered it with a short cough though, not wanting to provoke the kid yet, as much as he wanted to anyway.

"Well," Grimmjow began, taking a few steps closer to the orange-haired teen, but not enough to be in the smaller males personal space. "are boss, Stark, is the leader and he put us together because we're the guys that don't give a shit what people say about us."

"What does that have to do with me?" Ichigo snapped.

"Exactly what happened in the cafeteria is what it has to do with you, besides," he stared off to the right, hiding a grin. "are gangs not full of sissies and we protect each other." Grimmjow added.

"So what if I refuse to join, what will you do?" Ichigo queried with a cocked orange brow.

Grimmjow closed the gap between them, towering over the smaller male with a psychotic grin on his handsome face. "We have ways of making you join," he drawled, his breath brushing a few stray orange bangs from the smaller males forehead. "whats your name anyway?" Grimmjow asked, just now realizing he had never heard the fiery orange-heads name before.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." he stated without hesitation. Ichigo never really saw the need to tell people his name, mostly because no-one ever asked so he never saw the point, but this teen was talking to him and asking his name.

Biting back a snort at the nicknames he had piling in his head, Grimmjow planted a rough hand on Ichigo's right shoulder. "Well then, Ichigo," he trailed off, leaning down slightly. "will you join?"

"Fine." Ichigo answered without looking at the taller male who had a. . .disappointed look on his face.

* * *

><p>"How did it go?" Starrk questioned as soon as Grimmjow burst through the door with a sour look on his face. Starrk assumed that it must have gone bad, since the blue-haired teen looked non-to-happy.<p>

"Didn't even put up a fight!" Grimmjow whined, crossing his arms over a strong chest.

Starrk blinked lazy grey eyes at him. "Isn't that a good thing?" he inquired with a wave of his hand. "you can't always expect a good fight, Grimmjow." Starrk scolded lightly in a bored tone.

"But I know he's tough!" Grimmjow shot back, narrowing his eyes. "he could have at least resisted a little, but he just said, "Fine." and that was it!" Grimmjow complained petulantly, grinding his teeth.

"Did you bring him with you?" Starrk asked, ignoring Grimmjow's earlier rambling. Grimmjow muttered under his breath, turning to the door. He strolled out, bellowed something and dragged a-sour-looking-orange-head through the door. "hello there. . . ."

"Ichigo," the orange-head responded, knowing the shaggy brown-haired male was waiting for him to respond. "you must be Starrk." Ichigo acknowledged, giving the man a once over and nodding his head in mild acceptance.

Grimmjow caught the look and felt a tiny bit jealous, since Ichigo never gave him a once over when they clashed at the school gates. Starrk offered Ichigo a lazy smile as he got up off of his chair and strolled over to the teen.

Ichigo could see that the male was very well built, but looked very lazy. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ichigo." the man greeted with a nod of his head. Ichigo returned the gesture, stopping himself from scowling because he didn't want to be rude. "I see you've met Grimmjow."

"So that's your name," Ichigo mumbled.

"What of it?" he spat, with a sneer.

"Nothing, I thought it may be foreign considering your a natural blunet." he replied with a lazy shrug.

Grimmjow gaped. "How the fuck do you know that?" he asked. "Everyone usually tells me I died it!" he outright yelled with a look of distaste. Ichigo blushed cutely, confusing both of the males in the room as well as the stoic raven who was sitting at a table.

"Well errr," his blush darkened. He didn't exactly want to say how he knew, but he guessed he had no choice now. "after I saw you at the gate, I remembered seeing you one time in the boys locker room where you sort of flirted with me a little then took a shower and you walked out without a towel on." he stammered with a mortified look on his face.

Grimmjow barked laughter, that blush was just to cute for words, and to top it all off, it was because the orange-head saw him naked. "Well did you like what you saw?" he questioned smugly, grinning like an idiot.

"Your err big," he whispered the last word, unable to stop his face from erupting in crimson red. Ichigo couldn't believe that he forgot this teen when he was one of the reasons that the orange-head started believing he was gay, the fucker! He didn't really mind though, since the sex was amazing. He lost his virginity to some college student who he saw at a bar one night. It had been quite late, and he was really drunk. The guy had approached him, offering a lift because he doubted that the orange-haired teen could get home safely being that drunk.

Ichigo had accepted, and when they got to his house, he had thrown himself at the college student. The pain in the morning was a bitch, but it had been totally worth it for the orange-head. He was brought out of his musing by a loud bark of laughter.

"What can I say?" Grimmjow began, a tad smugly. "I have no shame and I'm even bigger now by the way," he stated the last words slowly, making Ichigo shudder from the hidden meaning.

"Enough teasing Ichigo, Grimmjow." Starrk scolded lightly. Grimmjow just smirked, waggling his eyebrows at the orange-head who scoffed under his breath, muttering about blue-haired perverts.

A little while later, Starrk announced that they should do a test for Ichigo, to see how tough he is. Grimmjow immediately offered to be his sparring partner which made Ichigo pale slightly, because Grimmjow was a lot stronger than him, from what he had heard from Ulquiorra who had approached him after Grimmjow finished teasing.

"Go easy on him, Grimmjow." Starrk suggested dryly.

Grimmjow snorted. "Don't worry, I won't kill him." he replied with a grin. The two teens took there places on either side of the battlegrounds, both staring intensely at each other. The spectators sat in the back, watching in anticipation as Grimmjow stepped forward, a devious smirk on his face.

Ichigo followed his movements, stepping into Grimmjow's range with a weary look in his warm brown eyes. Grimmjow threw a punch, aiming for Ichigo's abdomen. Ichigo barely dodged it, opting to spin out of the way of it's trajectory by pivoting. Ichigo kicked out with his left leg, but Grimmjow easily avoided it, countering with an elbow to the ribs which had Ichigo doubling over.

He didn't stop there though. Grimmjow charged Ichigo, knocking the orange-head to the ground. Ichigo quickly swung both his legs out, effectively knocking the larger male off of him. Deciding to mix it up a little, Starrk sent out three more members, telling Grimmjow to step back for a minute. The blue-haired teen protested until finally giving in and stepping back.

The first launched themselves at Ichigo. The orange-head read his movement with ease, avoiding the blow and pivoting around the teen so he was behind the seemingly smaller male. He landed a chop to the teens neck, causing said teen to fall flat on his face, unconscious. Before Ichigo could get a second to take in a few intakes of breath, someone was slide tackling him, making him tumble to the floor.

He rolled over to avoid the elbow aimed for his chest. He kicked out, catching the teen in the stomach. Just as the teen clutched his stomach, Ichigo delivered a harsh punch to the teens jaw. The last of the three snarled bitterly, throwing a flurry of punches at the orange-head who dodged with ease. He caught the last one, pulling the teen forward and smashing there heads together.

He let go of the teen, stepping back as the teen fell to the floor, eyelids fluttering closed as he passed out. The gravel beneath his feet shifted, as he turned to see Grimmjow giving him an appreciative look.

The blue-haired teen walked back in to the area, approaching Ichigo with a cat-like grace. Ichigo watched his movements with a critical eye, taking a step to the side to avoid the punch aimed for his left cheek.

Grimmjow swing kicked.

Ichigo back flipped to avoid it.

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's wrist and pulled him forward.

Ichigo ducked in time to avoid the head-but. Just as Ichigo was about to pull himself out of the older teens grip, Grimmjow drove his knee into Ichigo's abdomen, making Ichigo cough slightly as he fell to the ground.

"He's got some nice moves," Grimmjow commented as he threw Ichigo over his shoulder fireman style and strolled over to Stark. "and a nice ass." Grimmjow added with a perverted grin.

Rolling his eyes, Starrk told Grimmjow where he could leave Ichigo for now, not forgetting to tell the blue-haired teen to refrain from touching the boy, since it would be pretty awkward if Ichigo woke up to being groped by the blunet. Grimmjow scowled a little at not being able to do anything, but eventually relented as he strolled over to where Stark had told him to place the oranget.

* * *

><p>Ichigo awoke a few hours later. He rubbed his head, thinking he must have hit it when he fell, even though the blue-haired teen had caught him before his head could make any form of contact with the ground.<p>

Sitting up, Ichigo glanced around the room, noticing he was in someones bedroom. There were posters of a few rock bands which confused the oranget only slightly. He frowned in confusion, wondering where the hell he could be when not to long ago he was in some type of hideout with his new group.

"Finally awake?" a familiar lazy voice stated from the left.

Ichigo turned to see Starrk staring at him with a look of mild concern, probably from his injuries. Shaking his head, Ichigo threw the covers back, revealing his semi-naked body. He sent Starrk an incredulous look to which Starrk mumbled, "Just couldn't help yourself could you Grimmjow?"

"Yo!" Grimmjow called when he entered the room. Ichigo immediately blushed, and tried to glare at Grimmjow, but his beautiful blush made it look more like he was pouting. Grimmjow noticed that Starrk was giving him a disapproving look and raised an eyebrow. "What?" he muttered.

"I told you not to touch him," sighed the brunet.

"S'not my fault the kids hot!" Grimmjow exclaimed with no shame whatsoever.

"Hentai!" Ichigo mumbled, attempting to cover himself up.

"And proud!" Grimmjow stated, puffing out his chest. "shouldn't have such a nice ass and maybe I could stop from self from looking." he shrugged, digging his hands in his pockets.

Ichigo scowled. "You pervert! You even pulled down my boxers!" he yelled in disbelief.

Grimmjow grinned lewdly. "Like I just said, "Shouldn't have such a nice ass." he repeated, his eyes hungrily roaming the exposed skin. Ichigo quickly jumped out of the bed, grumbling as he searched for his shirt, unaware he was giving the occupants of the room a perfect view of his ass when he bent over, plus a hard-on. "Quit teasing berry!" Grimmjow barked uneasily, holding himself back from ravishing the orange-head.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo muffled as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Don't mind him," Starrk waved off. "Grimmjow just has this thing where he wants to fuck every guy he see's who's mildly attractive and has a, "Nice ass." as he puts it." Starrk lazily explained with a yawn.

"And he fits that category!" Grimmjow pointed out, smirking.

"Sorry," Ichigo cut in with a small smirk. "I prefer my men a little more mature." he stated dryly, not bothering to turn Grimmjow's way. Throwing on his jeans, Ichigo did his belt up and walked out of the room, giving the two teens a two-finger-salute as he parted.

"Damn," Grimmjow took a seat on the bed. "just makes me want him more when he says things like that!" he grabbed the remote that was to the side of him and switched on the television.

Starrk sighed and took the offered seat next to the blunet. "He said he prefers his men a little more mature, huh?" he repeated, scratching at the stubble on his chin. Grimmjow frowned in annoyance.

"Maybe he'll let you fuck him then!" Grimmjow suggested, grinning maniacally. "it's a been a while since you last fucked someone, so why don't you give the berry a try."

"Oh? I thought that you might per-sue him now that he said he wouldn't let you fuck him." he lazily replied.

"Starrk, your my bro," Grimmjow started, placing a hand on Starrk's shoulder. "if you need some help in getting him in to bed then I can help!" he offered with a grin.

Starrk rolled his eyes. "I don't need help, Grimmjow." he informed, though he was smiling inside that his best friend offered his help. He knew that Grimmjow was very good at luring someone in to bed, without much effort, but he didn't need help with this one.

* * *

><p>"Over here, Berry!" Grimmjow called from there table in the cafeteria. Ichigo grumbled as he ambled over to the table. He took a seat in between Grimmjow and Stark, since he had spent most time with them, and didn't know most of the people sitting at the table.<p>

"Is this da new kid?" a lanky man with a single violet eye queried, sizing Ichigo up. Stark simply nodded his his head which seemed to be all the other male need to introduce himself. "Nnoitra Jiruga."

"Ichigo Kurosaki." he flatly replied, picking up his chocolate milk. He drank it slowly to savor the taste, most occupants of the table wishing that the straw was something else. Ichigo pulled the straw from his mouth, glancing around the table briefly before his eyes landed on the drooling blunet. "they're not all perverts like you, are they?" he questioned fearfully.

"Unfortunately," Starrk lazily answered for the blunet who he could see was to busy imagining the orange-head giving him head. He rolled his eyes at his best friends perverted mind. "most of them can't help themselves though." he added dryly, munching on his chips.

Ichigo was mildly surprised that they were all like the blue-haired teen who was currently eye-fucking him. He wasn't modest or anything, he knew he was hot and he knew how to turn guys on, he just never really did it much, but it seemed like it didn't take much effort to get these guys going.

There was only one though out of all of them that excited the orange-head. Starrk was much more maturer than the others, which Ichigo found far more interesting than Grimmjow's perverseness. He imagined the quiet man to be very calm, but when it came down to it, he was serious.

He also imagined the man pounding into him at one point, but that's not important right now. Ichigo sighed longingly, wondering whether or not the man was gay. It seemed as if the whole group were, considering the way they were all eyeing him hungrily, and he had caught Starrk looking when he bent over to reach for his shirt.

Tease or not, he knew the brown-haired man was looking, even if it did look like he was just staring at the floor as if it were the most important thing in the world. He liked how Starrk wasn't completely obvious as well. Grimmjow outright declared he was staring, while the quiet man just looked Ichigo in the eye naturally, like he hadn't just been staring at the orange-heads ass.

Ichigo remembered smirking as he walked out of the room, knowing that there were eyes boring in to his backside. Now he would just have to get the brunet alone and make a move on him.

"That's fine, Starrk," Ichigo finally replied, resting his cheek on his hand and smiling. "it's not like they can see what's underneath." he added, his eyes slowly trailing over Starrk's form.

Starrk suddenly received a text. He frowned in confusion, reaching into his pocket and taking out his phone. He flipped it open to see _NEW MESSAGE FROM GRIMMJOW _flashing on the screen. He sent Grimmjow a look before shrugging then opening the message.

_He totally wants you to fuck him! I've seen that look before!_

Starrk replied quickly then shoved his phone back in his pocket.

_I already know that _

Grimmjow smirked. He had been watching how Ichigo was staring at the brunet with a tint of lust in his honey hues. He noticed how the closer Ichigo got, the more the orange-head would ogle Starrk. Now it was just up to the brown-haired male to fuck the berry!

* * *

><p>"Do you want to come in?" Starrk lazily offered as he leaned against the door.<p>

"Sure," Ichigo replied flatly, stepping through the door and watching as Starrk closed it with a small click. Starrk led Ichigo in to his room and offered the orange-head a seat on his bed, which Ichigo took with a small nod.

Starrk plonked himself down in his desk chair, offering Ichigo a drink which Ichigo politely refused. The brown-haired male wondered if Ichigo would start something, since he looked pretty eager earlier when they were talking, sending specific looks at Starrk. The lazy man first thought that they didn't mean anything, until he saw Ichigo lick his lips slightly.

They sat there, in Starrk's bedroom chatting about what was really expected of the orange-head now that he was with the group and all, plus what he would have to do as a member. Ichigo accepted all the terms because none of them really seemed important.

"I know that you may think we're one of those gangs that meaninglessly hurt those that don't deserve it," Starrk drawled. Ichigo gaped a little, remembering back to earlier when he had though exactly that. He blushed cutely, thinking maybe that this man had either read his thoughts, or his expressions.

"Something like that," Ichigo replied dryly, glancing down at the ground and feeling like a little bit of a jerk for assuming something as cliche as that, when just earlier he had been barking off about those girls assuming things that he had done, but none of them were actually true, apart from putting that guy in hospital.

Starrk could understand where Ichigo was coming from. He used to assume people would just mindlessly beat people that had done nothing wrong because they simply wanted to as well. It wasn't until he met Grimmjow that Starrk stopped thinking all the kids his age were the same. Sure, Grimmjow seemed like the others at first, but when Starrk spotted the blunet stopping some woman from being mugged, he had approached him and made friends with him.

It wasn't long after that they started a gang. "We're actually the opposite," Starrk informed him. "we help those that are in trouble, and you seem like someone who regularly does the same, that's why Grimmjow suggested you."

"So Grimmjow asked for me?" Ichigo questioned, cocking his head to the side in a cute fashion.

"Yes," the brown-haired male replied. "he liked that you had guts and that you stood up for yourselves, also that you openly admitted you were gay." he added the last part slowly.

"Well I see nothing wrong with it, so why should I hide it?" the orange-head scowled a little, thinking there was no point in hiding what you are, so why should he bother pretending being something he wasn't?

"It's not that, just that you and Grimmjow are kind of similar," Starrk corrected with a small shrug. "sure, he pervs on you now, but he'll start treating you like one of his own soon."

"Does he stare at, "His own," like he wants to eat them?" Ichigo bit out disdainfully.

"Like I said," Starrk repeated. "he pervs on you now, but he will stop soon, don't worry."

Ichigo scoffed lightly, a tad disbelieving. The orange-head got off of the bed and strolled over so he was standing in front of the brunet. He straddled the older males legs with a devious look in his eyes. "I'd rather have you perving on me." he stated in a husky voice then crushed their lips together.

Starrk relaxed immediately, as if he knew this was going to happen. He nibbled on Ichigo's bottom lip and the orange-head parted his lips. Starrk plunged his tongue into Ichigo's hot cavern, swiping his slick muscle around in Ichigo's mouth.

The orange-head brought their tongues into a battle of wills. The more experienced teen won with ease, parrying Ichigo's wet muscle away with his own. Starrk broke the kiss for air, but didn't have much time to breath as Ichigo immediately attacked his lips again.

Ichigo broke the kiss this time, crawling down Starrk's body before settling between his legs. He winked up at him, unbuttoning the taller teens jeans and sliding them down half way before taking the boxers with them.

Starrk watched as Ichigo curled his hand around his shaft, pumping a few times before taking the head in to his mouth and bobbing up and down speedily. "Shit," he cursed softly as Ichigo licked the underside of his penis then deep-throated him all the way to the base, without even gagging.

Smirking around his mouthful, Ichigo circled his tongue around the tip slowly, teasingly, lapping up the pre-cum and letting it drip off of the tip of his tongue, watching as lust filled those lazy grey eyes.

Sliding his tongue down the length of the older males shaft, Ichigo grinned as he reached Starrk's balls. He took one into his mouth, rolling it around inside his warm crevice then releasing the nut, opting to suck on the other one.

He watched with amusement as Starrk tried to hold himself back from touching him. Ichigo decided to help him out by releasing him but from his mouth and crawling back up his body. "It's ok," he began huskily. "you can touch me." he breathed with a small moan to emphasize his point.

Starrk ripped Ichigo's shirt open, the buttons flying all over the place, but Ichigo didn't care and neither did he. He carried Ichigo to his bed, placing him on top of it before positioning himself between the younger males lags. "Oh I plan to." he replied lustfully, nipping at Ichigo's ear, making the orange-head moan.

A small smirk graced Stark's face as tugged open Ichigo's zipper, undid his jeans then slid them off, along with the orange-heads white boxers briefs. The brown-haired man circled a finger around Ichigo's pucker, pushing it in slowly.

Ichigo whined a little in discomfort as he shifted his hips. Starrk noticed, pushing the finger in further and wiggling the digit around, hoping to brush the tip against Ichigo's prostate. After a while of searching, Ichigo cried out in pleasure, arching his back off of the bed.

"Mmm," Ichigo hummed lustfully, hooding his eyes. Starrk thrust his digit in and out of the orange-head when Ichigo gave him the Ok. Adding a second finger, the brunet spread the devious digits inside the younger male, watching in anticipation as Ichigo's hole stretched wider from his ministrations.

He pulled them out, opting to add a third, twisting them forcibly, making Ichigo moan loudly. "Hurry!" he begged as he rocked his hips back into Starrk's intruding digits and moaned wantonly when they scraped against his pleasure button.

"Impatient are we?" Starrk queried, amused that the orange-head was this slutty, when Ichigo usually kept to himself and let no-one else in. It was strange how being in his group for a few days could change the orange-haired teen.

Complying with the smaller males request, Starrk extracted his fingers and immediately placed the tip of his cock at Ichigo's winking entrance. He smirked lazily, thrusting in all the way to the hilt, since he figured Ichigo may like it rough.

He was right, as Ichigo cried out in pleasure, gripping the older males forearms and cussing up a storm. Testing Ichigo's flexibility while waiting for him to adjust, Starrk forced Ichigo's legs back all the way to his shoulders. He was surprised Ichigo was this flexible, then again he did have a swimmers build.

"Fuck, Stark!" Ichigo screamed, he had no idea that Starrk would be this big when he decided to sleep with him. "m-move!" he stammered with a cute blush. Starrk complied, sliding out to the head then snapping hips forwards. Ichigo arched his back as his prostate was struck dead on. "Shitshitshitshitshishitshit!" he repeated like a mantra and Starrk started up a fast pace, thrusting in and out of him roughly and keeping his knees on his shoulders.

Ichigo cried out as pleasure soared through his body like a tidal wave, his eyelids fluttering closed as the older male continued to slam in to his prostate without remorse, grunting softly every time Ichigo squeezed around his member.

"Ughh yeah! So good!" Ichigo mumbled, panting softly as white hot heat temporarily blinded him and made his speech incoherent. Starrk was mildly amused, keeping up his thrusts as the orange-head continued to babble unintelligibly.

"Nnngh fuck me harder Starrrk!" he ordered, gripping under his knees and spreading his legs wider. He threw his head back and let out an almighty moan when Starrk stabbed his prostate roughly, sweat trickling down his chest and gathering on his brow, making his spiky orange-hair stick to his forehead.

"Fuck so close!" Ichigo informed, demanding that the older male went faster. Starrk did, pistoning in and out of the male, loving how Ichigo's walls clenched tightly around his member, wrapping around him like a warm heated blanket.

He felt his release coming, picking up his pace once again and wrapping a hand around Ichigo's own member. Ichigo felt pleasure pulsating around his body as Starrk pumped him lazily in time to the older males thrusts. He cried out in pleasure, tipping over the edge as Starrk delivered a harsh blow to his sensitive gland. He spilled over Starrk's hand, the latter giving a lazy smirk as he thrust a few more times before pouring his load in to the younger male.

Starrk pulled out, breathing a little heavily while Ichigo continued to spout nonsense, trying to regain his composure. The older male recovered faster, grabbing a wash cloth and cleaning the two off before lying Ichigo in his bed.

He whispered something then left the room, the door clicking shut.

* * *

><p>"So now that he's fucked ya," Grimmjow began hopefully. "can I?" he practically whined when Ichigo shook his head. He grumbled under his breath about how Ichigo would eventually give in.<p>

Ichigo laughed. "I already told you," he began, sending Stark a look. "I prefer my men a little more mature."

END

* * *

><p><strong>Not really sure if that ending is really needed, but I thought that I might as well! some people keep saying that I should move this to the AllIchigo section but I don't know where that is, and it's mostly GrimmIchi that's why I'm keeping it here. I'm sorry if that annoys most of you, but I like it in this section so that's where it's staying *Sticks tongue out childishly* **

**The next one will be a GrimmIchi because I want it to be :3 **

**Please leave a review to tell me what you think! This was my first time writing StarrkIchi so I really hope I didn't fuck up or make it to OOC! I think I rushed the smut, I'm not really sure, but I hope you liked it anyway xD **

**Until next time, my lovelies! **

**Love Grimm-SemexIchi-Uke *Hugs* **


	7. GrimmIchi: Virgin Sacrifice

**Welcome to 'UIWH' chapter seven! Yes people, it's finally up, and I'm sorry. I know you're all, like, sitting there saying: "Tch.. . . took you long enough, you lazy bastard!" But, I is a busy ickle boy! So, I can't update as fast. Plus, this was a request from Lexi! And she's awesome, and I, like, love her to pieces, so I had to make it perfect for her. D:**

**People that like my stories, I will be updating my first GrimmIchi fic, 'The strawberry missing in my life' next because Lexi dear said that she would castrate me if I didn't update it next XDDDD and I really don't want that to happen *Looks around to see if there's a crazy brunet with a knife and thriller music in the background***

***Sighs in relief***

**I seriously hope you enjoy this because it's my fav Pairing! Which you probably all know by now :3 SO, PLEASE ENJOY THIS! AND DO tell me if you hated it, I won't take offence, me as a male Yaoi writer probably isn't half as good as you girls :D**

**Anyway. . .**

**Uke Ichigo corner.**

**Writer: *Rubs neck* finally got this one finished.**

**Grimm: *Glomps writer and kisses his temple* I love you man! You're awesome!**

**Writer: *Blushes while batting Grimmjow away* only saying that because of how long the lemon is, and it has your favorite position for Ichigo to be in *Shrugs***

**Shiro: *Whines* How come I didn't get a chapter that long?**

**Writer: Because I'm not really that good with you *Shrugs lazily/uncaringly***

**Grimm: *Growls* Leave Kieran alone, he did good, Snowball!**

**Shiro: Shut your mouth, Blue!**

**Writer: Enough you two! You never know, you may have to work together in the next one if our lovely readers suggest you two in a threesome with Ichigo, involving DP and taking turns.**

**Grimm: Will I get to go first? *Crosses arms over chest***

**Shiro: *Scowls* I want to go first; I haven't fucked Ichigo in two chapters!**

**Writer: Quit your whining! It doesn't matter anyway, because it's up to them!**

**Grimm/Shiro: *Huffs***

**Writer: *Sweat drops* Anyway, enjoy the latest chapter! *Grins***

**Summary: Every year, on June 6th, the Demon Lord of the western lands demands a virgin sacrifice. Ichigo didn't understand when he was picked to be the virgin sacrifice because he's male and straight. He thought he was protecting his twin sisters, Yuzu and Karin from the monster, but obviously didn't realize that Grimmjow wasfar more interested in his ass instead of some voluptuous chick!**

**Warnings: Okay, a lot of swearing, yaoi (Of course, this is me and my perverted mind being given ideas from most probably Lexi's equally perverted mind) What else, hmmm err Violence, blood, implied rape, but it's not, don't worry XD hmm, err, Wanton moans, anal, fingering, oral, and I think that's about it. :3**

**Pairing: Grimmjow x Ichigo (YOSH!)**

The blue-haired panther hybrid demon was sat there on his throne, a bored look on his handsome face as he cushioned his head in the palm of his hand, letting out a loud yawn that had one of his many servants at his side in seconds.

"Is there anything you desire, your majesty?" The servant asked politely with a small bow.

Grimmjow scoffed. "No. I don't desire anything; this place is just so boring." He yawned again, showing how much he loathed being here.

The servant nodded his head, and Grimmjow waved him off, ordering him to fetch some sort of nourishment. He tapped his tanned finger tip against the stony surface of his throne repeatedly, his mind preoccupied with converting past bodies to try and assemble the form of his latest virgin sacrifice.

Every year on June 6th, a virgin sacrifice from Karakura town must be made to please the Demon King of the west lands.

Most Demon Kings eat humans to satisfy their hunger; however, Grimmjow demands that he have a virgin sacrifice instead if they want their town to stay intact, and not destroyed by his hoard of demons.

Karakura is a very small 'Human village' that holds some of the finest humans the world possesses. For example, one of the greatest artists in the world came from Karakura, but moved to another 'Human village' when he was offered riches.

There have been others, such as famous actors and writers, and the like. However, Grimmjow mostly liked Karakura for its people.

Not because he cared about them, or anything, it was just that they birthed some beautiful people. His latest was standing in front of him with a panicked look on their young face.

He grinned sadistically, hopping off of his throne as his latest virgin sacrifice was nudged in to his throne room. She turned fearful eyes on the blue-haired demon panther hybrid, nervously playing with the hem of her shirt and averting her eyes to the ground.

Grimmjow smiled. "You may leave now, Servants," He instructed, waving them off lazily. They immediately left the room, some grinning sadistically at the thoughts of what their king was going to do to his latest virgin sacrifice.

"Are you scared, little girl?" He asked in amusement. The girl wasn't half bad looking. She had flowing blond hair that fell over her shoulders, and hazel brown eyes. She was lithe and about 5'3, whereas Grimmjow was 6'3, so the major difference in height was scaring the girl.

"N-n-n-n-no," She stammered in a timid voice.

Grimmjow bit back a snort; this one obviously had no fight. He sighed; this was going to be boring. Ignoring the extremely terrified look in the girls' eyes, Grimmjow approached her, planting a rough hand on her shoulder.

**100 years later**

The sun was shining over Karakura town as workers continued to build the latest house for the new member of their short village.

The villagers always pulled together in times like these; anyone who had a bit of muscle would help out in either the carpentry, or perhaps the building itself. Here in Karakura, you started work as soon as you hit the age of fifteen, but it's only minor jobs until you get a bit older and have some muscle on your person.

"Hand us that would ya, lad?" An old man asked from where he was standing on one of the ladders steps as he hammered nails in to the part of the building he was currently working on.

The redhead grinned; selecting the nails he was requested to by the strange man and passing the ceramic metal on to said man. The villager seized the small objects them with a small nod, placing them between his slightly chapped lips as he got to work hammering away at the wall.

"Hey, Ren!" An orange-haired teen called from a little ways from the aforementioned 'Ren'. The redhead smiled, waving the other teen over. They soon began to converse, relaying they had heard lately and who the new person joining there village was.

"I heard she was a noble," 'Ren' (short for Renji) added after the orange-head mentioned something about Byakuya Kuchiki, the biggest and richest snob that Karakura held today.

"Really?" Ichigo scowled. Just great, more people that think they're better than everyone else. He sighed; that meant that he wasn't going to even bother approaching this new person. A small part of him had hoped he could make a new friend.

He wasn't really good at socialising, and Renji was his only friend really in this small little village. He loved it here though, because it held his family and his one friend, of course.

"You'll never guess what," Renji began, waggling his eyebrows.

Ichigo arched a perfectly thing orange eyebrow in question; it wasn't often that Renji got like this when he had something to tell the orange-head. Usually, Renji would stammer a lot over his words when a girl was around, or whenever he was embarrassed.

"I fucked that Rangiku chick last night!" Renji said honestly. He wasn't actually lying this time. The woman had been drunk and he was there, so she picked him for the night. He definitely wasn't complaining, though.

He wasn't a virgin by all means, but sometimes it was hard to get laid in such a small village, especially when most people were already in relationships.

Ichigo rolled his eyes because that was just typical. "No one else was around, were they?" He teased with a knowing look in his molten brown eyes. Renji pouted, sticking his nose in the air while babbling about some friend you are.

Ichigo just laughed. Something he hadn't done in a while. The last time he actually had a good laugh was before his mother died. He shook his head to clear his grim thoughts; he wasn't going to think about that anymore. It was time to get over it.

"There might not have been anyone else around," Renji repeated, rubbing his arm and then smirking triumphantly. Ichigo gulped, knowing exactly where this was going. "But at least I'm not a virgin," Renji chuckled out.

It was hard to believe that the orange-haired teen was still a virgin when he had a body like his for the girls, and some of the boys to ogle.

Ichigo's 5'9, has a lithe build, sun-kissed skin, and mile-long legs. He also possesses unruly, spiky orange locks that reach down to his shoulders; some of the rogue bangs hanging in front of his nut brown hues. His eyes are warm, but a burning fire is blazing behind them, igniting further when a loved one or friend is in danger.

"Would you shut up about that?" Ichigo scowled. He knew he was a virgin because he wasn't yet ready to give up his virginity. Sure, it sounded nice from all of the information he had been told from his friends, but he wanted to lose his innocence to someone special. Not just a one night thing where he'll never even trade eye contact, or converse with the person because they both would know it was a mistake.

He'd still see them, though because the village is very small, so they wouldn't exactly be able to hide from him. He had admirers, and people have offered themselves to him, but he would like his first to be with someone he could fall in love with, and, maybe, one day, start a family with.

"Sorry, sorry," Renji barked laughter. "I just don't get why you don't just get it over with already," Renji said, shrugging his shoulders. Hell, even he would fuck the berry if it meant finally taking his innocence. Renji was Bi, so it didn't matter to him, and he'd be lying if he said he hadn't ever imagined fucking his orange-haired best friend.

"You'd laugh at me if I told you the reason, so I'm keeping it to myself," Ichigo scowled darkly, crossing his arms over his chest. Renji sighed, so Ichigo wasn't going to tell him? That was annoying because he really wanted to know the reason.

_Maybe I can get him to tell me?_

The redhead thought with a sly grin that had Ichigo taking a step back. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Ichigo questioned, a tad panicked by the look in his best friends russet brown eyes, coated with mischief.

Before Ichigo could comprehend the situation, he was on his back, on the ground with Renji lying on top of him, pinning his wrists above his head and smirking down at him.

"Oi! Get the fuck off!" Ichigo demanded, writhing around and accidentally brushing against Renji's crotch. Renji sucked in a breath, berating himself for almost losing control.

"Stop squirming, you know I'm Bi, idiot!" Renji reminded, tightening his grip.

Ichigo froze and went wide eyed. He nodded his head, and gave up on severing the stronger teen's vice-like grip on his wrists.

"Shit berry, you got me hard!" Renji whined, images of Ichigo writhing naked underneath him flooding his mind. He shook his head. Ichigo was straight, and he wouldn't ever take advantage of his friend.

Ichigo blushed crimson. He hated it when Renji said stuff like that. Like the time when they had to bathe together once at his house and Ichigo accidentally slipped into his lap when he went to get up. He shuddered at the memory of the tip of Renji's cock brushing against his entrance.

"Then stop moving and get the fuck off of me already!" Ichigo bellowed, some of the people in the small village stopping what they were doing to watch the awkward scenario.

"Tell me why you won't lose your virginity and I will," Renji said with a smug grin.

"No!" Ichigo snapped, resuming his previous struggling, but Renji grinding his hips into his own had him stopping immediately.

"Why not?"

"You'll laugh at me!" Ichigo yelled.

"Why would I laugh at you?" He replied with a cocked tattooed eyebrow.

Ichigo grumbled profanities under his breath, looking away from the redhead with a beautiful blush. "C'mon, Ichi, just tell me," Renji pleaded. He was really curious now and almost desperate to know the reason.

"I want to save it for someone special," Ichigo murmured, averting his eyes. Renji gaped slightly. So, that was it? The redhead stared down at his orange-haired friend with a confused glint in his amber orbs.

"Someone special?" Renji repeated, cocking his head to the side. "I'm someone special, can I fuck ya?" He asked jokingly/hopefully with a flutter of his eyelashes.

Ichigo scowled. "I'm serious, dipshit! And I'm straight, so forget it!" Ichigo stated, finally getting his hands free, and used them to knock the redhead off of his person.

"You're no fun!" Renji pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "You never know," he grinned suddenly, pulling Ichigo down into his lap and nipping at Ichigo's earlobe. "You might like it," He mused, running his hand down the smaller male's shirt.

"Knock it off, Ren," Ichigo replied uneasily. Renji laughed. Ichigo was just too cute sometimes. Renji licked the shell of Ichigo's ear slowly, the latter stifling a quiet moan as the unusual feeling caused small amounts of heat to pool in his groin.

"You like it, don't you?" Renji purred into the orange-heads ear, not really meaning it but teasing Ichigo was always fun, though he would admit that he wouldn't mind fucking the berry senseless into the nearest surface, even dreamt of it sometimes.

"Cut it out, Renji!" Ichigo yelped. Renji finally let go, toppling over as he guffawed and clutched his stomach. Ichigo scowled his deadly scowl, huffing out a breath and walking away from the redhead.

"Oh, c'mon Ichigo, I was only messing!" Renji yelled, chasing after the fuming berry. All of a sudden there was a commotion in the middle of town. Ichigo and Renji picked up their pace, running to the area that they heard screaming from.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked some random person as soon as he reached the area. The woman turned to him with a worried look on her face and pointed to the date on the board. Ichigo and Renji went wide eyed in shock, giving each other a look before dashing for their houses, running inside and locking the doors behind them.

It was said that the demon king of the west only went for virgin girls, so Ichigo had to get home and protect his sisters Yuzu, and Karin.

Ichigo charged into his house, dodging his fathers' kick as soon as he ran over the threshold. He sprinted into the front room, coming to an abrupt halt when he reached his sister. He curled them up in his arms, burying his face in their hair.

"What are you doing, Ichi-Ni?" Karin asked, frowning at her brother for messing up her hair. Yuzu just smiled warmly, happy that she was getting some attention from her orange-haired older brother. Shiro was usually out on days like these, looking for useless fights with his ragtag gang. She smiled, at least one of her brothers cared.

"Just stay with me, Karin, Yuzu," Ichigo began, the panic showing in his tone. "I won't let anyone take you away from me," He declared in a brotherly tone, whispering sweet nothings into their hair as he held them closer to his body.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOO my son!" Isshin sang as he pranced into the room with a big grin on his face, trying to hide how worried he actually was for his two daughters. Sure, they were young, but the demon king of the west never cared for age.

"Not now, goat-face," Ichigo said seriously, his eyes downcast. Isshin could understand why his son was acting so protective. Hell, everyone could. Every year the demon king of the west would take a virgin sacrifice to his castle, fuck them, and then kill them afterward.

Yes, that's very blunt, but that's exactly what happens. He doesn't show mercy, he gives them no say in what he does to them; he just takes them until he's sated then throws them away. Or in short, kills them.

The last virgin girl the demon king of the west took was a small girl with rich brown locks and doe-like brown eyes. She was a sweet girl who got along with everyone; her friends had been trying to get her laid for a long time, so that she wouldn't be up for the announcement.

Whenever the demon king of the west had chosen his virgin sacrifice, one of his many servants would stand on one of the buildings and announce the name. As soon as that was done, they would scour the crowed for the one they just called, and if they were met with resistance from the parents or even friends, they were granted permission to kill if they had to.

"Are you ok, Ichi-Ni?" Karin questioned a tad worriedly. Karin was never one to show her emotions, but it was horrible watching her brother break down like this. He was usually just scowling and complaining about everything, but today he seemed different.

Karin knew about the virgin sacrifice thing, but she wasn't worried. She was only thirteen, as well as Yuzu, and the youngest the demon king of the west had gone for was the age fifteen. Something about the older they are, the more fight they put up.

Ichigo didn't say anything. He continued to hold his beloved younger sisters, cradling them in his arms like his mother used to do. He smiled at the memory of his mothers scent, how it would envelope his body whenever she would encircle her arms around him.

Yuzu nuzzled into her brothers' chest, mumbling she was tired. Ichigo smiled softly down at her, picking them both up with ease and carrying them over to the sofa. Isshin watched the display with a goofy smile on his face as his beloved son laid down on the sofa and pulled his twin sisters onto his chest.

They immediately nuzzled into his chest, letting out a breath before closing their eyes. Ichigo allowed a serene expression to take over his face, stroking soft fingers through eclipse black and auburn hair. He hoped he would never have to come away from this, hoped he would never lose Yuzu or Karin to that monster.

"I'll never let him take you away from me," Ichigo whispered into their hair, pecking them on the scalp each. "I promise." He stated softly, but there was finality to his tone.

**DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING**

"Is it time?" Ichigo queried from where he was sat at the dinner table.

Isshin nodded his head with a serious expression for once. "I think you should go out there first son, I'll gather the girls, and then meet up with you." Isshin explained, taking a swig of his tea.

Nodding his head in agreement, Ichigo pushed back his chair, got up, and then forced it back in before walking over to the door. He grabbed his shoes and stuck his feet into the holes before tying the laces up.

He opened the door, the fresh afternoon air wafting over his face. There was no time to appreciate it, though. He scowled, slamming the door behind him as he ambled over to the streets where everyone was waiting for the announcement.

Somewhere a little further away from the crowd of people gathering around to hear the name of the latest virgin sacrifice, a blue-haired demon panther hybrid smirked, and cyan eyes locked on a scowling face somewhere in the crowd.

"Shawlong," Grimmjow called from his perch on the tree. The man who had been called turned to look up at his demon king, an eyebrow raised. "Who's that?" Grimmjow questioned, pointing at the orange-haired teen who was currently glaring daggers at nothing-in-particular.

The other man simply stared in the direction that Grimmjow was pointing in. He scratched his chin in thought. "You are aware that's a male, my king?"

"Of course I know it's a fucking male, and a hot one at that." Grimmjow stated, licking his lips. This one looked feisty, and Grimmjow loved feisty. The way they resisted, kicking out at you and screaming for you to stop just got him so hot!

"But, my king, aren't you supposed to be here for a young woman?" The other man muttered, checking the name of the virgin sacrifice.

Grimmjow cackled. "I've done dudes before, Shawlong," the blue-haired demon panther hybrid informed as if it were nothing.

Shawlong sighed. "Would you like me to change the name then, my king?"

"Now you're getting it!" Grimmjow cheered happily; glad he would soon have the fiery orange-head writhing under him. Grimmjow watched with predatory cyan eyes as Shawlong switched the name on the scroll to _Ichigo Kurosaki, _Grimmjow mused in his mind, letting the name roll off of his tongue a few times. _Strawberry, huh? Cute. _He inwardly cackled, already thinking up ways to annoy the berry.

"Are you going to be heading back now then, my king?" Shawlong inquired as he began to briskly walk to Karakura village. Grimmjow gave an affirmative, reminding Shawlong which one he wanted then disappearing into thin air.

Sighing, Shawlong strolled into Karakura village, jumping expertly onto the highest building, and staring down at the humans, scroll in hand.

The humans watched with slightly fearful eyes, except one as Shawlong unrolled the scroll, folding it out with his two hands.

"I will now read the name of the latest virgin sacrifice for the demon king of the west," he began, clearing his throat and chancing a glance at the orange-haired teen his king had asked for.

He could sort of see why since this Ichigo looked extremely like the type that wouldn't just submit to someone without putting up a fight. He smirked lightly; Grimmjow was going to have fun with this one.

The whole village watched as the strange man on the roof held out the scroll in front of him, pretending to be surprised and going wide eyed as he looked over the name, peering behind the scroll quickly then smirking lightly.

"Will it be me?" A timid girl asked one of her friends. They were all huddled together in a sort of friendship hug as if it would be there last one.

Ichigo was in a similar formation, except it was his sisters cradled in his arms, his head resting on top of theirs. He was repeating; _Don't let it be my sisters, _in his head over and over again, not letting up for a second.

"Ichigo Kurosaki,"

Ichigo froze on the spot, everyone turning to him with shock written all over their faces. "There must be some sort of mistake!" Isshin bellowed as Ichigo fell to his knees on the ground, muttering obscenities under his breath.

Shawlong smirked down at the towns' people. "You're partially right," he began, rolling the scroll back up. "However, when the demon king of the west saw that boy," he pointed at Ichigo, the orange-head looking up at him in shock. "He personally asked me to change the name to him."

"But," Renji began in a panicked tone. "We heard that he only targets female virgins! And Ichigo is straight so surely that's not fair!" He bellowed angrily, others joining in his argument.

"He never said he would only go for females, he just never found any interesting males for him to play with," Shawlong waved off, disappearing in front of them.

He reappeared at Ichigo's side, grabbing the boy before he had a chance to say anything. "ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~," Isshin yelled, but Ichigo was already long gone.

Grimmjow hummed, sitting on his throne, fidgeting in anticipation as he waited for his latest virgin sacrifice to arrive. He couldn't wait to sink his teeth into that delectable looking neck, pound into that virgin tight ass. He was practically drooling at the thought. He wanted to scrape his nails down the boys' chest as he fucked the kid into the mattress, or against the wall. He really didn't care. He wanted to have the oranget screaming for him to stop, begging him to let him go. He was shivering at the thought of a fight before he finally pinned the kid.

"LET GOT OF ME YOU FUCKING BASATRD!" His latest virgin sacrifice bellowed from down the hall. Grimmjow grinned widely, so the kid really was a fighter. _This is going to be so much fun! _He cheered in his mind, inwardly doing a happy dance.

He couldn't hide his excitement even if he wanted to.

"I SAID GET OFF YOU MOTHER FUCKER," Ichigo continued to yell as he was dragged down a hallway of a castle he was unfamiliar with. It's not like he would have a clue where he was anyway, since the bastard teleported him here, or some shit like that. Whatever it was, it's a fast way to travel.

"IF YOU DON'T LET GO OF MY RIGHT NOW, I'M GOING TO TEAR OUT YOUR EYES AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT!" He raged, kicking and screaming as he was dragged into the throne room.

There was a 6'3 blue-haired demon panther hybrid standing there when he was dragged through the door. He stared at the man, noticing there was a black tail swaying excitedly around which had him paling inwardly, but hell if he would ever let these fuckers see him squirm.

"Who the fuck are you?" Ichigo asked rudely, attempting to shove the servants off of him, but to no avail. Grimmjow smirked, taking a few steps forward so he towered over the teen, what with being a head taller than him.

"Demon king of the west," he purred in his deep baritone voice.

Ichigo scowled at the man, scoffing under his breath. "Is that supposed to be a joke?" Ichigo snorted. "Aren't demons supposed to be scary?" Ichigo mocked, wrinkling his nose.

To Ichigo's surprise, the demon king panther hybrid just laughed. "You guys can go now," he ordered, waving off his servants. Ichigo rubbed his wrists to get the blood circulation back again, and then immediately made a run for it.

Grimmjow smirked, eyes narrowing into slits. He chased after Ichigo like a predator chasing its latest meal. He dived through the air, knocking Ichigo to the floor and pinning Ichigo's arms above his head, settling himself on the back of Ichigo's legs, using his new position to dry hump the oranget.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing, you bastard!" Ichigo spat, trying to propel Grimmjow off of him. The blue-haired demon panther hybrid just smirked, leaning down to whisper into the teen's ear.

"The names Grimmjow," he purred. "Remember that because I guarantee you'll be screaming it later," He added, thrusting his hips forward into Ichigo's clothed ass.

Ichigo glared at the tiled floor, bucking his hips backwards to try to knock the larger male off of him. A loud cackle was the response, the grip on his wrists tightening to painful levels, but he still refused to squirm or make a sound as a languid tongue licked tardily at his ear, making him shudder involuntary.

The blue-haired panther demon just laughed, accelerating his clothed growing erection into the younger males' ass. He loved the kids' attempts to stop himself from making the slightest noise. But he wanted Ichigo to beg him to stop, pride be damned.

"If you're not refusing me then that must mean you like it, right?" He questioned seriously, though it was just a means to get a rouse out of the oranget currently lying underneath him.

Ichigo tried to glare over his shoulder at the blunet, but failed miserably as the way the demon king was sat on his legs stopped most movement he could muster, also the hands pressing down on his shoulders was almost painful.

"Fuck off, you bastard!" Ichigo gritted, attempting once again to buck the demon panther hybrid off of his person. Grimmjow just sighed through his nose happily; at least this one was putting up some sort of fight even if it was just words.

"But you see," Grimmjow trailed off, sliding his finger up and down Ichigo's back lazily. "You're my virgin sacrifice, so you can't technically refuse me, unless of course you want your whole village to be destroyed." Grimmjow mused in an amused tone.

Ichigo growled angrily. So this fucker was going to threaten his village if he didn't sleep with the son of a bitch? Wait. That wasn't true as they declared that if a virgin sacrifice would refuse the demon king of the west, there village would be destroyed before their eyes, and they would have to watch as their loved ones perished.

Ichigo never wanted that to happen to his village, but he also didn't want this cunt taking his virginity. Besides he was straight, so why the fuck was he chosen to be the virgin sacrifice?

What was it the servant said?

Oh, yeah.

_Shawlong smirked down at the towns' people. "You're partially right," he began, rolling the scroll back up. "However, when the demon king of the west saw that boy," he pointed at Ichigo, the orange-head looking up at him in shock. "He personally asked me to change the name to him."_

The orange-head was sure that the blue-haired demon panther hybrid only ever went for virgin girls, up until now at least. He wondered briefly why the fuck Grimmjow chose him of all people. He sighed; he would just have to ask him then.

"So, why did you choose me?" Ichigo growled out.

Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow, smirking down at his captive. "Why does it matter?" He shot back in a challenging tone. Ichigo sighed, rolling his eyes and grumbling under his breath as he thought how to answer that.

Well, it was pretty simple really. Why did _Grimmjow _choose him instead of some busty chick? Why did Grimmjow change the name from the girl he had chosen to him? Why did Grimmjow look like he was excited when Ichigo was pushed through the door kicking and cursing up a storm to the blunet's loyal servants? Why did Grimmjow decide to change his mind when he saw Ichigo?

"Because you usually choose some virgin girl to fuck you bastard, I wonder if you know that when you take some innocent girl from are small little village, that everyone suffers for it, not just their families!" Ichigo raged, scraping his nails against the floor, and hissing as he felt his nails peel back.

"Like I care," Grimmjow replied in a bored tone. "If they were to refuse then the whole village would be destroyed, and I would personally kill everyone, and perhaps rape a few along the way," He smirked, flashing his pearly white wolfish teeth.

Ichigo glared at the floor because he couldn't glare at the blue-haired demon panther hybrid currently sitting on top of him. "You're a sick fucker, you know that?"

Grimmjow grinned sadistically. "I know I am," He leant down, nuzzling his nose into a long lean neck, and sniffing Ichigo's scent. "Mmmmm," he purred into Ichigo's ear noisily. "You smell like strawberries with a hint of musk, I like that, shows that you're not some bitch," Grimmjow explained, licking the back of Ichigo's neck.

Shuddering uncomfortably, Ichigo attempted to wriggle out of Grimmjow's grip.

It didn't work, only tightened.

"Stop doing that, fucker," Ichigo cursed as Grimmjow's slick appendage continued to tease his earlobe, the former biting back a moan, thinking how the fuck this bastard was making him react like this?

"No," Grimmjow replied bluntly, accidentally loosening his hold on Ichigo's wrists. Ichigo felt as if he had more movement so he tried throwing his fist back, making contact with something hard before a groan was heard. "Shit," he heard Grimmjow curse and the weight that was previously on his body left him.

Ichigo wasted no time in getting to his feet and making a dash for it. Grimmjow watched - a hand covering his nose - as Ichigo sprinted down the hall way, most likely looking for the door or a window to jump out of.

Grimmjow smirked. "Oh ho, this is going to be fun," he mused aloud, rolling his shoulders as his nose healed from his instant healing ability. He grinned feral; sprinting in the direction Ichigo ran off in.

Ichigo was surprised as he ran down the hallways, everyone he passed just brushing it off as nothing, and not even trying to make a jump for him, or try anything to stop him.

They instead just watched as a shock of orange-hair hurried passed them, looking over his shoulder and cursing when he saw the blue-haired demon panther hybrid hot on his heels.

"FUCK OFF!" Ichigo raged, picking up his pace, pumping his arms forward as he accelerated, and turning down another corner into a different hallway.

"That's right, Ichigo," Grimmjow purred happily, a bounce in his step as he chased after the orange-haired teen. "Run and run until you can't stop," Grimmjow roared, picking up his pace as he drifted into the next hallway.

"Fuck, he's so close," Ichigo shouted to no-one-in-particular, eyes darting in each and every direction to look for some sort of exit or something that will get him out of this hell hole.

He didn't want to admit he was scared, but it was true. And who could blame him when he was being chased by a blue-haired demon panther hybrid hell bent on taking his virginity, and fucking him up the ass. He shuddered at the thought of that smirking face staring down at him with a look that said you're-not-going-to-get-away.

"You're not getting away, berry," Grimmjow declared loudly, tripping Ichigo by the ankle. Ichigo fell to the ground, holding his hands out in front of him to stop his face from making contact with the tiled floor.

Suddenly, a calloused hand gripped his ankle, dragging him across the floor. His nails scraped against the floor, the pain of them peeling back making him whimper softly.

Grimmjow licked his lips, heat pooling in his groin from the whimper that escaped those delicious looking lips. "Fuck, you're getting me so hot, Berry," Grimmjow stated, hauling Ichigo across the floor like it was nothing.

"St-," Ichigo halted his words before he let it slip. Was he about to ask this bastard to stop? Was he about to beg for his life like a simpering little sissy? Was he about to roll over and start kissing this assholes feet, and begging him to leave him alone?

Ichigo felt sick to his stomach, evening's dinner making its way up his throat.

His throat burning and his breathing heavy as a wave of self disgust washed over him. It was true, he was actually about to ask this fucker to stop hurting him, to let him live and go back to his family. But Ichigo never wanted to do that. Sure he would like to get away from here without having his ass fucked by the perverted asshole, but if he were to quit then that would mean Grimmjow would have won, even broken him if given enough time.

Grimmjow grinned down at the boy in his grip, his inner sadist playing the electric guitar and smashing it against every object in hitting range. He was ecstatic that Ichigo was actually about to ask him to stop, and beg for his puny pathetic life and try to make a compromise.

Grimmjow didn't care though. He was going to fuck the berry regardless of what the teen says or does; he was going to take Ichigo's virginity whether or not Ichigo liked it. His dick was going to be the first to breach Ichigo's entrance, and Grimmjow was sure Ichigo new that too, if the grimace was anything to go by.

"What was that, Berry?" Grimmjow questioned, continuing in his dragging of the younger male across the floor, his grip on Ichigo's ankle tightening to an agonizing level. Ichigo let a small cry pass his lips, he felt like his bone was being crushed under the force of Grimmjow's iron grip, the cracking sound going straight to his ears and registering in his mind, Fuck, If Grimmjow didn't stop then his ankle was going to be brake.

"Let- Ngh go!" Ichigo struggled to bite out through clenched teeth, his pride the only thing stopping him from curling up into a ball and crying his eyes out while begging for the blue-haired demon panther hybrid to let him live.

Ichigo felt disgusted with himself. A voice in his head declaring that he was weak, that he was nothing, and that he was just going to lay there and let this bastard mess him about, and not even try to do anything to stop him!

He ground his teeth together.

NO! He wasn't just going to lay here on the floor simpering like some pathetic girl who just had her ice-cream stolen; instead, he was going to try his best to get out of the situation he found himself in.

"Hey," he called to the blunet who was grinning at him in what could only be described as amusement. Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow, waiting for the smaller male to continue speaking.

When he was met with silence, Grimmjow muttered a what, giving Ichigo the signal to continue speaking. "Get your hand off of my leg," Ichigo spat as threateningly as possible, narrowing his eyes at the ground and kicking his good leg out which happened to make contact with Grimmjow's jaw.

Grimmjow stumbled backward, clutching his jaw. That was definitely unexpected. He grinned; finally, Ichigo was actually trying to fight him back, trying to get away from him. The kick didn't even hurt, but he loved the fill of adrenaline pumping through his body like a waterfall, heightening his senses and making him smirk.

Ichigo got to his feet, slowly. He was trying to show that he wasn't afraid, that he really wasn't scared of this blue-haired asshole. It was a lie of course, but he could pretend.

He turned, narrowing his mocha brown hues at the taller male, acting casual. The orange-haired teen stopped himself from cussing up a storm when he realized that the blue-haired demon panther hybrid was completely unscathed by his kick! He prided himself on his martial arts, so to see that it had no effect almost eradicated his previous resolve.

Suddenly, a searing pain jolted up his leg making him cry out in pain. "SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU MADE OF, METAL?" He yelled angrily, the pain in his foot only advancing when he stomped his foot for effect.

Grimmjow barked laughter at the stupidity of the orange-head. "Nope," he answered simply, there wasn't much point telling the orange-haired teen that all he hit was his bone, nothing else. Maybe if Ichigo were a lot stronger, he may have caused some damage, but Grimmjow would have instantly healed anyway, so it would be pointless.

He could also mention that demon skin was a lot harder than human skin, so that may have added to why Ichigo was in so much pain right now, most likely resisting the urge to hold his foot and hop around like a lunatic on crack.

Ignoring the pain in his foot, Ichigo took a few steps backward, effectively creating some distance between the two of them. Grimmjow smirked; he knew this game all too well, whenever he was lucky enough to get a virgin sacrifice that would try to get away from him.

Grinning like the cat that got the canary, Grimmjow took a few steps forward, drawing nearer to the orange-head currently darting his eyes in each and every direction, possibly looking for a way out of here that didn't involve trying to run passed the blunet.

_There has to be a way out of here,_

Ichigo thought mentally as his eyes searched the small hallway he was in. At the end of the hallway was a picture of a woman with long sea-foam-curly-green hair, flowing passed her shoulders. She has a child like pout on her face, and doe like wheat brown eyes.

Arching a brow, Ichigo wondered if the blue-haired demon panther hybrid was somehow related to the beautiful woman in the picture. He instantly stomped down the thought as soon as it came, though because the woman in the picture didn't seem to be a sadistic maniac.

Ichigo shuddered at the thought of the woman acting all innocent, and then she's in your face with a knife curled in her hand. He wondered briefly if perhaps the woman in the picture was Grimmjow's wife, but immediately forgot that when he remembered the situation he was in right now.

He sighed through his nose, how the fuck was he going to get out of here? He took another tentative step back, then another and kept on backing up until he hit something.

He cursed loudly. Just great, he actually hit something, which meant he was a cornered rat right now. He scowled darkly at the grinning blunet who continued to approach him as if he were prey.

Ichigo felt around behind him for something, just to make sure it wasn't a wall. When he felt a bronze door knob, he inwardly squealed in delight. Gripping the door knob, he turned, throwing the door open and rushing through before slamming the door shut.

"Che. . . ." Grimmjow mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets and scoffing under his breath. He then heard a click, signaling Ichigo must have locked the door behind him. He sighed; did Ichigo forget how he was transported here already? Did the orange-haired teen think that Shawlong was the only one who could teleport like it was second nature? Did his latest virgin sacrifice really underestimate him that much?

He gritted his teeth. How dare this piece of shit underestimate him! HIM! Grimmjow growled and teleported to the other side of the door like it was nothing, a menacing look replacing his usual shit-eating-grin.

Ichigo gasped, shit Grimmjow looked terrifying right now. His lips were pulled back into a ferocious snarl; his nails had extended into sharp claws, his teeth bared and his cyan eyes narrowed into slits making him seem even more predatory than he already was.

"Don't fucking underestimate me, you little shit!" Grimmjow barked, slowly stalking closer to the orange-haired teen who had a panicked look in his usual defiant brown eyes. Ichigo flinched, berating himself inwardly when Grimmjow raised a clawed hand to him, a malicious gleam in the others eye telling Ichigo that Grimmjow's intensions were to possibly cause him pain.

"The fuck are you talking about?" Ichigo replied, happy that his voice didn't shake once as he began to back up again, grateful that there wasn't a wall behind him this time. Mentally patting himself on the back for scouting the room before he closed the door, Ichigo glanced over his shoulder, noticing it lead into another hallway.

He took the chance, dashing in that direction, halting his movement when a blood curdling scream ripped from his throat forcefully as an extended clawed hand scraped slowly, and agonizingly down his back, creating angry red lines, blood running from the new marks like honey and pooling on the marble floor beneath his feet.

"," Ichigo screamed in agony, falling to a crouching position as he felt the crimson liquid run down his body, dripping down his legs, and entering his boxers, some of the rogue blood absorbing into his black boxers briefs.

Grimmjow's smirk came back full force when he heard the orange-haired teen cry out in pain, cerulean eyes brimming with joy as he turned Ichigo around so the younger male was facing him, usual scowl replaced with a grimace.

Smirking, Grimmjow smashed Ichigo against the wall, leaning in so his warm breath was ghosting over a sensitive ear. "I am done with this game of cat and mouse, Ichigo," He purred, licking the shell of Ichigo's ear once he finished his sentence.

"What's th-that me-mean?" Ichigo berated himself for stumbling over his words, but took the blood pooling out of his back to be the cause of it.

The blue-haired demon panther hybrid smirked down at Ichigo, taking another step forward so he was sandwiching Ichigo between him and the wall the orange-head was currently and harshly pressed up against. "It means I'm going to fuck that tight little ass of yours now," he breathed. "It means I'm going to fuck you so hard against this wall here that you won't even remember your own name. That much I promise."

"What I-if I do-don't want th-that?" Ichigo inquired, hoping to find a way out of this soon. Grimmjow simply smirked, pressing Ichigo harder into the wall enough to cause a whimper to spill from moist full pouty lips.

Grimmjow guffawed, his tummy rumbling with the motion as he resisted the urge to clutch his stomach while rolling around on the tiled floor.

He wiped a tear away from his eye, snorting in humor. "You think I give a shit if you don't want me to take your virginity?" He questioned half seriously/half curious.

"I know you don't care," Ichigo began, bowing his head down to drop eye contact with the blue-haired demon panther hybrid. Grimmjow's ear twitched in annoyance, forcing Ichigo's chin up with his tail.

Grimmjow absolutely hated it when people didn't make eye contact with him when they were directly speaking to him. He narrowed his eyes into slits when Ichigo still refused to meet his gaze.

"Look at me when you're talking, brat!" Grimmjow hissed in warning, pressing his knee between Ichigo's legs and successfully separating them. Ichigo scowled, biting back a moan when the older male rubbed his knee against Ichigo's clothed dick.

He wasn't aroused yet, but if Grimmjow kept doing that then he wouldn't be able to help getting hard.

Ichigo finally met his gaze, the blue-haired demon panther hybrid still not relenting in his tormenting of Ichigo's dick. "I wanted to lose it to someone special, someone I could fall in love with," Ichigo stated with a cute blush.

"Oh?" Grimmjow replied, amused by Ichigo's statement. He shrugged his shoulders, he never thought about falling in love with someone since he never liked to be tied down.

He sighed dejectedly, throwing Ichigo over his shoulder fireman style and teleporting to his bedroom. As soon as he landed on the floor, he flung Ichigo into the bed, the latter rolling over and grumbling obscenities.

Ichigo realized he was missing something. He mulled it over in his head, trying to figure out the reason why he felt something wasn't there when it should have been. He furrowed his brows in concentration, completely ignoring the advancing blunet until he was lying on his back and being pinned by the larger male.

"Finally ready to stop your bitching?" Grimmjow questioned in an excited tone, completely ignoring the enticing lips as he nipped at Ichigo neck instead, worrying the skin and creating a purplish-bluish mark when he removed his teeth from Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo cried out, pressing his hand on his neck, hoping the pain would subside a little. "Ouch! That hurts damnit!" Ichigo yelled, kicking his legs out to try and nudge the blue-haired demon panther hybrid off of him. Grimmjow just chuckled, scratching through the materials of Ichigo's clothes, shredding them into tiny bits and watching as they floated to the ground.

Grimmjow licked his lips, hungry cyan eyes roaming over all Ichigo had to offer. Grimmjow bit back a snort when he noticed how small Ichigo was if you know what he means. He felt a tad sorry for the orange-head because Grimmjow was huge in that department and would probably stretch Ichigo to bleeding point if he didn't prep the kid enough.

But was he going to prepare Ichigo? Since when did he care how they felt? He usually threw them on his bed, stripped them, pulled his pants down and fucked them.

Maybe it was because Ichigo was hot? Or that the look in his eye got Grimmjow horny, and wanting Ichigo to enjoy this as much as he was going to?

Then again, Ichigo said he was straight, so how would he enjoy it as much as he was going to? He shook his head from side to side; he would just have to see how it goes.

"Get off!" Ichigo scowled up at the man currently pinning him to the bed. He was a little ashamed to say that some sick part of him was enjoying the rough treatment, and the way Grimmjow was trailing his hands down his sun-kissed skin as if he were praising him.

Grimmjow opted to ignore Ichigo's protests, instead using his tails to wrap around Ichigo's wrists and pin them above the orange-heads head against the headboard of his king-sized bed.

"What the?" Ichigo growled, struggling against his bonds while Grimmjow continued to smirk at him. Grimmjow crawled up Ichigo's body, not letting up with his grip on Ichigo's wrists from his tale for a second.

"You said you were straight, right?" Grimmjow inquired, getting in Ichigo's personal space, a calloused hand stroking the orange-heads dick softly.

Ichigo bit back a moan. God that felt so damn fucking good! No one had ever touched him there because he never let them, now he was berating himself for not letting someone touch him like this sooner.

For some strange reason, he felt as though if it were any other hand than Grimmjow's warm, firm calloused hand, it wouldn't feel half as good. He frowned; did that mean only Grimmjow could give him pleasure?

Another wave of disgust washed over the orange-head as the temporary thought of the blunet taking this to the next step briefly entered his mind.

Why the fuck did he just imagine this bastard fucking him? Why did he imagine him screaming out in ecstasy at every buck of the blue-haired demon panther hybrids hips?

He blushed, a scarlet hue dusting over his nose and running down his neck, around his ear to the tips then spreading like wild fire over his face.

Grimmjow cocked a brow in amusement. Was it really that embarrassing to ask about the kids' sexual orientation? He scratched his chin with a free hand, the other busy pumping Ichigo to hardness.

Grimmjow was sat between Ichigo's legs, using his knees to spread the orange-heads mile-long legs wider, and revealing Ichigo's little pink pucker.

"I am," Ichigo replied finally, letting out a huge exhale. "What of it?" He bit out rudely; he didn't want the bastard to know he had officially won, since Ichigo couldn't do anything to get out of the situation he was in.

"Well," Grimmjow trailed off as he leaned down and grabbed something from under the pillow Ichigo was resting his head against. Ichigo watched with confused honey colored orbs as Grimmjow extracted his hand from underneath the pillow, a plastic bottle in his hand that contained a pink substance that had Ichigo arching a brow.

What was the bottle for? Why did Grimmjow all of a sudden pull something out from underneath the pillow that smelled strangely like. . . . Strawberries?

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the smirking blunet. "Trying to make fun of me?" He bit out through clenched teeth. Grimmjow merely shrugged his shoulders, opting to ignore the kid as he flipped the cap of the bottle in his hand and poured some onto his fingers, slicking them up for his next move.

Grimmjow glanced down at his captive, watching as the orange-haired teen renewed his struggles to break the bonds, but failed every time. Ichigo hissed in pain when Grimmjow's tail tightened around his wrists, and letting out a sharp cry as Grimmjow pulled his arms further above his head. "Quit trying to escape because it's useless," Grimmjow began, narrowing his eyes into slits. "Besides, I told you I was done playing cat and mouse!" He barked with no humor to his voice as he forcefully inserted a finger into Ichigo's virgin hole.

Ichigo felt waves upon waves of pain roll over him, jolting up his spine and causing him to cry out in pain. God it hurt like hell, and it was only one finger! Ichigo felt like his insides were on fire, and not in that way that you think you're on a roll and all of a sudden someone chants, "You're on fire!" No! The fire Ichigo is referring to is the type that scalds your insides, burns out your innards and causes your breath to get caught in your throat!

Allowing himself to feel a little sympathy for the straight, virgin male, Grimmjow pushed his finger in further, trying to drown out the cries of agony ripping forcefully from Ichigo's throat.

The blue-haired demon panther hybrid would admit that he had absolutely no idea what was wrong with the oranget, because he's never shoved a finger up his ass or let anyone else for that matter, and why would he? He's a Sadistic Seme through and through, so no fuckers going to get near his ass!

And if they ever tried, then they'd either be raped on the spot or have their dick ripped off by his sharp claws. He would watch as he tore their dick from their person, and then crush it in front of their eyes before throwing it in a blender and watching as the offending piece of shit shredded before his eyes and theirs.

He would smirk at the look of dread in the person's eyes as their penis was shredded for them to see, and blood would spew from where their man parts used to rest. He would give them a second before taking them dry on the spot until he was sated enough and they were bleeding enough to look like he knifed them in the ass. He also wouldn't stop until they were a whimpering sack of bones on the ground just begging him to stop!

Licking his lips, Grimmjow wriggled his digit around inside of Ichigo's virgin ass, watching with sick satisfaction as Ichigo's face twisted in pain, his jaw tightening as his teeth clenched. If Ichigo was anyone else, then he would be in a hell of a lot more pain than he is now because Grimmjow would have just entered him without preparing the younger males virgin hole first.

Slowly sliding the slick digit in and out of Ichigo's seemingly tight pucker which he already couldn't wait to shove his cock inside, more so than when he first saw the oranget, the blue-haired demon panther hybrid decided to distract Ichigo by wrapping a warm, calloused hand around Ichigo's soft member.

Ichigo gasped softly as a big experienced hand snuggled his un-erect member into a warm palm. Ichigo panted, berating himself for enjoying this as the pain subsided in his ass, and starting to feel a little nice. . . .

He watched, his honey hues narrowed in pleasure as Grimmjow pumped him into hardness, smearing his pre-cum over the head of his penis, and digging his thumb nail into the slit of Ichigo's penis making Ichigo cry out, arching his back in pleasure and almost begged for the blue-haired demon panther hybrid to do it again.

Silent request granted by the blunet, Ichigo bucked his hips upward into the hand curled snugly around his now hardened member.

Grimmjow was trying, and almost failing to hold in his laughter. _Even hard, he's still small! Ahahahah! _Grimmjow guffawed in his mind, biting back a snort when the five inch erect penis in his hand twitched in anticipation.

Deciding to trail his eyes away from the humorous sight, Grimmjow set to pumping his finger into Ichigo's tight entrance, noticing Ichigo wasn't hissing in as much pain.

He heard a soft whimper, looking up and smiling wildly, that's what he wanted to hear! "What was that?" He asked, adding a second finger into Ichigo's hole and making a scissoring motion with his fingers to stretch Ichigo wider.

Ichigo sucked in a breath, holding back another pain filled moan as his inner walls were nudged to the sides effortlessly, the pain overwhelming. He couldn't stop himself if he tried as he whimpered pathetically, a shaky cry of pain passing his soft lips.

"Pl-please. . . st-stop!" Ichigo begged, attempting to pull his hips away from the intruding digits currently spreading his insides. "Ple-please! I-it hurts s-so mu-much!" Ichigo didn't care right now that he was begging for the older male to stop, he would do anything to stop the pain in his ass, he'd long since left his pride back when Grimmjow bound him with his tail, effectively immobilizing movement from his arms.

He didn't think he could actually force Grimmjow off of him, but he could have at least tried to get Grimmjow out of arms reach so he could make a run for it. He cried out in pain, Grimmjow thrusting his fingers in faster and faster with every cry of pain, he was so turned on right now that it was taking all of his self control to not pull out his fingers and fuck Ichigo thirty-six ways from Sunday!

"Fuck! You're making me so hot Ichi," he repeated, a huge sadistic grin on his face. Sure, he was preparing Ichigo for his huge and thick cock but that didn't mean he was going to do it nicely.

He purposefully slid his fingernails against Ichigo's inner walls as he plunged his fingers deep inside of Ichigo's tight orifice. Ichigo let out a pained cry, squeezing his eyes shut and ferociously struggling against his bonds.

If he thought he was in pain a second ago then that was nothing from what he was feeling now. He felt like he inside were being ripped apart, he felt blood dripping down his legs, the crimson liquid accumulating on the bed, joining the blood from his previous wound that some servant was probably cleaning up right this moment. He felt as if a sharp four inch blade had been shoved up his ass, the third finger entering making it seem like the blade churning inside of him, slicing his inner walls, more blood pouring down his leg.

He tried his best to close his legs, as the feeling of being shot clashed into his body. He had been shot before as well, so he knew how it felt. It hurt, and felt almost as painful as the blue-haired demon panther hybrid shoving his clawed nails into Ichigo's entrance, scraping at his insides.

Tears began to fall freely from Ichigo's eyes, more pained cries drifting out of his mouth and into the air, and resonating in Grimmjow's ears and making his already painfully hard member harder, if that was possible.

He noticed that Ichigo had gone soft again. He narrowed his eyes. Did it hurt that much? He frowned, taking out his fingers, the oranget hissing at the pain.

Grimmjow looked at the orange-haired teen lying on his bed, naked as the day he was born, nibbling on his bottom lip and squeezing his eyes shut, shielding his molten brown hues from view of Grimmjow's own cyan irises. He arched a brow curiously, climbing up the orange-heads body until his warm breath was wafting over petal soft, full pouty lips.

"Does it really hurt that much?" Grimmjow asked curiously, raising a brow. One of his ears twitched, his tail loosening slightly on Ichigo's bound wrists. It wasn't enough for Ichigo to get free, but enough for Ichigo to be in less pain than he otherwise once was, also so the orange-head wouldn't stumble over his words when he finally answered the curious blunet's question.

Ichigo choked on a sob. This was so out of character for him. Since when did he become such a cry baby? Since when did he whimper and sniffle pathetically whenever he was in pain?

"N-no," Ichigo stuttered a lie, trying to regain his pride.

Shaking his head from side to side and glaring heatedly at the orange-head, Grimmjow got in Ichigo's face, making sure Ichigo was staring at his eyes and nothing else. "Don't LIE TO ME! YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO'S CRIED LIKE A PATHETIC WEAKLING AS THEY HAD THERE INSIDES STRETCHED!" He bellowed, capturing Ichigo's chin in an iron grip. "LOOK! I DON'T KNOW IF IT HURTS YOU OR NOT BECAUSE NO-ONE IS GETTING NEAR MY ASS! NOT EVEN MY OWN FINGERS, SO I CAN'T UNDERSTAND THE PAIN YOU'RE IN IF OU SAY NOTHING! YES, I LIKE SEEING YOU SNIFFLE LIKE A LITTLE GIRL, BUT AT LEAST BE A MAN AND CONFESS WHEN IT FUCKING HURTS!" He angrily suggested, letting go of Ichigo's chin.

"F-fine!" Ichigo choked out, trying to sound angry, but he was in too much pain to even add bite to his words! "It feels li-like a poll is being shoved up m-my ass!" Ichigo replied with less venom than he hoped.

"I like it when you cry in pain and simper like a weak piece of trash, but," Grimmjow smirked, leaning further down so he could whisper in Ichigo's ear. "I'm sure the sound of you screaming my name in ecstasy would be much more thrilling," Grimmjow added, licking Ichigo's ear teasingly, watching as a blush spread over the expanse of Ichigo's face.

Grimmjow smirked, pulling back then repositioning himself between Ichigo's legs. He re-flipped the cap of the strawberry scented lubricant, squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers, allowing his raiser sharp nails to disappear back into his skin, leaving them small enough so they won't do damage to Ichigo's insides.

"Let's start over," Grimmjow suggested with finality in his tone. He used his demon powers to heal the wound on Ichigo's back while simultaneously healing Ichigo's insides as he pressed a single digit into the pulsing entrance.

_What the? _Ichigo questioned in his mind as the pain suddenly washed away from him as if he had been injected with pain relief. _Suddenly I feel like he hasn't even hurt me, _Ichigo mused, wanting to tap his chin in thought and resisting the urge to growl at the man, he didn't want Grimmjow going all sadistic again and causing him all sorts of pain.

The single finger pushed itself inside of Ichigo, and the orange-head felt slight discomfort, but there was no pain this time. Grimmjow smirked; he was going to have this kid screaming so loud his town would be able to hear it. He was going to have Ichigo begging for more, demanding that he fuck him harder, and Grimmjow was just going to tease the berry, making Ichigo call him the demon king, and that Ichigo lo-

Wait what? Was Grimmjow just thinking about demanding the berry head to tell him he loves him? Grimmjow scowled at himself, it wasn't the berries fault that he thought that though. It was just strange in his opinion.

He didn't think a demon king was capable of love, lust, of course, but love was an entirely different subject when it came to demons. Maybe Grimmjow could make Ichigo love him, and perhaps one day he would return the feelings, he remembered Ichigo saying that he wanted his first time to be with some special girl that he could possible fall in love with.

He tapped his chin because he could, and missed the glare Ichigo sent him.

Brushing away stupid thoughts, Grimmjow refocused on his fingers sliding in and out of Ichigo expertly. A small sound had his ears twitching. He looked up, watching as Ichigo's face twisted in pleasure this time, small pants passing soft supple lips.

"A-Ah!" Ichigo was furious with himself! He just let a needy moan out when he felt something brush against something inside of him. It sent swirls of pleasure singing through his body, making him arch his back off of the king-sized bed and a moan to rip from his throat. "Ah. . .ah. . ah!" Ichigo continued to moan softly as that intruding digit brutally assaulted something inside his body.

Grimmjow was confused to say the least, and more turned on now than he had ever been in his whole Three million four hundred and seventy two thousand years of his life. The soft, needy moans spilling from those sinful, yet enticing lips had more heat pooling in his groin, his cock twitching inside of his white hakama, the pre-cum staining his pants and showing on the outside as it soaked through the material.

What confused him, though, was that none of his virgin sacrifices had ever made a noise like that, and he had lived for a long time. Male or female, they had never sounded so wanton.

He was also wondering what caused Ichigo to make those noises. He mulled it over in his head, trying to figure out what may be the cause and coming up with nothing.

He extracted his finger, adding a second digit and forcing them passed Ichigo's muscle rings, delving further in until they were assaulting that little area that had Ichigo moaning wantonly again while also spreading his fingers.

_I know! _Grimmjow suddenly declared inwardly. "Ah. . .ah. . ah. . ah.. nnghhh. .fuck!" Ichigo cursed loudly, actually rocking his hips back into the slick, intruding digits to feel that sensation explode throughout his body over and over again.

_"Shawlong," _Grimmjow called telepathically, using his demon powers.

_"Are you finished already, my king?" _Shawlong replied in surprise.

Grimmjow rolled cyan eyes, since when did he finish before even fucking the virgin sacrifice? _I need to ask you something," _he waited for the other to give some kind of confirmation, signaling Grimmjow to ask his questioned. _"The kids' screaming kind of wantonly whenever I hit something with my fingers inside of him, what is it?"_

_"Ah, you must be hitting the boys prostate, my king," _Shawlong answered, hiding the amusement in his tone. _"Why might I ask are you allowing him to enjoy this?" _He questioned cautiously.

_"None of your damn business!" _Grimmjow retorted, Shawlong imagining the demon kind of the west scowling fiercely, and possibly glaring menacingly in his direction.

Grimmjow shut off the connection, busying himself in thrusting his now three digits deeper inside of the orange-haired teen. Ichigo cried out in pleasure, panting for more and writhing gently, sweat accumulating all over his exposed body.

The blue-haired demon panther hybrid couldn't take it anymore. He pulled out his penis from its restraints, watching as Ichigo's eyes traveled up the length of his huge dick, coffee brown hues momentarily focusing on blue curls and going wide eyed. So he did think Grimmjow wasn't a natural blunet? Grimmjow scoffed under his breath, smearing his pre-cum over the head of his dick as he pumped himself slowly while he continued to rotate his fingers inside of Ichigo, the orange-heads walls stretching with the movement.

Grimmjow plunged his fingers in to the younger male a few more times, before pulling them out, curling them as he did so for good measure. He watched as he extracted his slick fingers, Ichigo's entrance winking at him in a come hither motion.

He smirked. "Huh. . huh. . wh-why did you st-stop?" Ichigo asked with a million dollar blush.

Grinning down at the orange-haired teen, Grimmjow placed the tip of his cock against Ichigo's thoroughly prepared entrance, Ichigo sucking in a harsh breath as the blunet snapped his hips forward in one foul motion, impaling Ichigo with the force of his thrust, and causing Ichigo to gasp as Grimmjow's large girth seated itself inside of him.

_Shit! He's still so fucking tight!_

Grimmjow groaned inwardly, whining softly as the tight heat snugly gripped his member, offering him warmth and pleasure. The only thing stopping him from repeatedly snapping his hips was the slightly pained look in Ichigo's eyes.

Grimmjow was never one to be sentimental, so he had no idea why he did this. He leaned down, capturing petal soft lips in a slow, sensual but pleasurable kiss. Their lips locked, Grimmjow moving his expertly over Ichigo's, even though he had never kissed someone in his life, but the blunet was a fast learner. He swiped his tongue against Ichigo's bottom lip, an unspoken question asking permission to access Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo allowed him, parting soft lips that were immediately assaulted by a probing tongue. Grimmjow launched his assault on Ichigo's mouth; licking and prodding at all he had to offer.

He felt Ichigo relax a little into their kiss, moving his hips back slowly then thrusting them forward into the tight heat. Ichigo arched his back, breaking the kiss and crying out as the tip of Grimmjow's large appendage stabbed his prostate dead on! Grimmjow smirked, nipping at Ichigo's neck and creating a line of red hickies while he continued to thrust in and out of Ichigo harshly, relishing in the wanton moans only reserved for him.

"Ahhh! Fuckk! Ohh goddddddd!" Ichigo moaned helplessly, all form of control leaving him as Grimmjow brutally jabbed his pleasure button, sending shock waves of unrelenting pleasure coursing through his body, making him sing.

"Gri-Grimmjowwwwwwwww! Ahhh Fuck me!" Ichigo narrowed his eyes in pleasure, locking his legs around Grimmjow's waist, and trying to push Grimmjow in deeper.

Grimmjow smirked down at the smaller male, rolling his hips forward over and over while wrapping a warm calloused hand around Ichigo's dripping cock. He smirked again, pumping the small appendage in time to his thrusts, spreading Ichigo's legs wider with his knees and trying a better angle.

Ichigo sang out his agreement of the new angle, screaming for Grimmjow to fuck him harder and deeper. Grimmjow grunted, pulling out to the head then diving back in forcefully, his balls slapping against Ichigo's and his blue curls brushing against overly sensitive skin. Ichigo bit back a giggle at the weird feeling of Grimmjow's blue tufts, all bristly and curly scraping against his skin. It kind of tickled, but the sharp thrust had his mind blurring as white hot heat flashed behind his eyes, brown orbs clouding over with undying lust, growing stronger with ever buck of the blue-haired demon panther hybrids hips.

"Thought you were straight?" Grimmjow teased, knowing Ichigo wouldn't retort as he was far too lost in pleasure that his words were becoming a mindless babble.

"Grimm ufck udereder!" Translates too: Grimm fuck me harder. Grimmjow let out a deep chuckle; he was able to understand the words. He granted Ichigo's request, gripping lithe hips tightly and ramming in harder, faster, deeper, drawing more cries of ecstasy from kiss bruised petal soft lips.

Grimmjow grunted again, Ichigo clenching tighter around him and making him let out a quiet moan. He untied his tail from Ichigo's wrist, pulling Ichigo forward by his wrists, and laying him on top of his stomach.

Ichigo glanced down at the man through half-mast brown hues. He cocked a brow in question, Grimmjow was still inside of him, but he had just suddenly stopped. Grimmjow ignored Ichigo's inquisitive gaze, flipping Ichigo over so his back was pressed against the blunet's chest, his damp orange locks falling over Grimmjow's shoulder as his head rested in the crook of the blue-haired demon panther hybrid neck.

"Nnnngnh ohhhh fuck meee, s-so good!" Ichigo moaned loudly as Grimmjow bucked up into him, his large dick sliding in and out of Ichigo's walls with ease, some pre-cum splashing against Ichigo's buns with every thrust as more accumulated.

"Call me king, Ichigo!" Grimmjow demanded with a harsh buck of his hips to back up his statement. He was only answered with more babbling. He rolled his eyes, starting up another brutal pace, spearing Ichigo's thoroughly abused prostate with the head of his cock.

"Mmmmghh Oh my goddd Fuckk yessss!" Ichigo breathed, leaning back on his elbows on either side of Grimmjow's torso, and spreading his legs wider to give Grimmjow more access.

He had no idea why he was submitting to this man. He had no idea why he was spreading his legs and practically begging for more of the pleasure that this blue-haired demon panther hybrid was giving him. He had no idea why he hadn't tried to get away as soon as his hands were free, and instead was using them in a way that showed he was submitting to the older male.

Grimmjow smirked at the position Ichigo had put himself in. He inwardly cheered, rubbing a pert nipple between his fingertips as he continued to pound into Ichigo fiercely.

"Call me King, Ichi!" He repeated, yelling it into Ichigo's ear, the message flowing through his ear canal and traveling all the way to his brain.

Grimmjow decided it would be better for Ichigo to say this in a different position. He smirked, flipping over so Ichigo was pressed face first into the sheets. He grinned down at the smaller male, gripping orange locks in a vice like grip, and pulling Ichigo's head back forcefully by his hair.

He thrust into Ichigo brutally, skin slapping skin resonating around the large room. Sweat trickled down Ichigo's body, soaking the sheets with his sweat along with the pre-cum dripping from his dick. He moaned shamelessly, feeling Grimmjow strike his prostate roughly while his dick rubbed against the sheets and his stomach, and simultaneously pulling his hair.

Which felt good for some reason!

_Shit! Am I a closet masochist? _Ichigo questioned in his mind, mulling it over. His thought process was interrupted by a hard smack to his ass which had him gasping in surprise, letting out a moan when Grimmjow did it again.

"Shit, Ichigo, are you a masochist?" Grimmjow asked, the excitement clear in his tone as he tugged on Ichigo's hair with one hand and used the other to deliver a brutal smack to the orange-haired teens ass, a red mark appearing straight after.

"Fuck, again!" Ichigo pleaded, bucking his hips backward into Grimmjow's animalistic thrusts.

Grimmjow smirked, pearly white teeth on display. "Call me king, Ichi, and I'll do it again!" Grimmjow replied with a challenging hint to his tone.

"Yo-You're the ki-king, Grimmjow!" Ichigo immediately stuttered out, curling the sheets in his hands as Grimmjow seemed to pick up his pace as soon as the word 'king' passed Ichigo's lips.

Grimmjow awarded Ichigo with another harsh slap to the oranget's behind, the latter crying out while arching his back in pleasure. Ichigo tightened further around the male, feeling his release coming.

"Fuck! Grimmmmmm I'm s-so cl-close! Ahhh yess Ohh fuckk yess!" He continued to moan loudly, toppling over the edge as his essence leaked onto the bed sheets, breathing out heavily.

Grimmjow grunted, bucking his hips as Ichigo's warm velvety heat enclosed around him. He lasted a few more thrusts, declaring Ichigo belonged to him as he growled possessively. "Mine!" He chanted, biting hard enough on Ichigo's jugular to break the skin. "All mine!" He announced with finality, adding a final nip.

He thrust in one more time, his semen flooding Ichigo's insides. Grimmjow grinned, pulling out of Ichigo and watching as the exhausted male became dead weight on his bed. "You're not done yet," Grimmjow reminded walking over and lifting Ichigo's head up by his chin.

He forced Ichigo's mouth open, releasing the held back cum into Ichigo's waiting mouth, some of the rogue sperm hitting Ichigo in the face, the fluid sliding down his chin.

Grimmjow licked his lips. Ichigo looked damn sexy with his cum dripping down his face! "Swallow it!" He demanded with a smirk. Ichigo swallowed the essence, giving Grimmjow a look that clearly said is-that-all-now?

Grimmjow grinned cockily. "Oh, the nights far from over, Ichigo," He stated with finality, shoving his dick in Ichigo's warm cavern.

Ichigo gagged on the large girth in his mouth, but relaxed his throat muscles as the larger male began to buck into his mouth, practically face fucking him with abandon.

**EPILOGUE: Two years later**

Ichigo lay there, back pressed against Grimmjow's chest, the latter resting his head on top of Ichigo's head, arms locked possessively around Ichigo's waist. Ichigo smiled to himself. He loved being with the blue-haired demon panther hybrid king, but he was little upset that he couldn't tell his friend or family he was alive.

He sighed, wiggling his hips to get Grimmjow's attention.

"Huh?" Grimmjow mumbled, his voice thick with sleep. He opened his eyes, revealing cyan swirls. He glanced down at his Ichigo, grinning triumphantly when he felt the oranget pushing back against his rapidly growing dick.

"Ready for another round already?" Grimmjow questioned, nipping at Ichigo's neck where countless marks lay.

Ichigo nodded his head, rolling his hip back into Grimmjow's man hood. Grimmjow smirked flipping Ichigo over then pressed the orange-haired teen into the bed sheets, their lips inches apart.

"I love you, Grimmjow," Ichigo stated with a cute blush.

Grimmjow felt strange for a few moments. That was the first time Ichigo had ever said he loved him. Grimmjow hadn't said it either, but over time, he had come to love the fiery orange-head, and he would never share his bed with another person again. Now that Ichigo was all his and no-one else could come near his berry unless given permission from the blunet himself. He had also dropped the virgin sacrifice thing because he didn't need anyone other than Ichigo.

He smirked, doing a rare movement by running his hand through silken orange locks, and smiling genuinely at Ichigo. "I love you too, Ichigo!" He replied then dived down for a kiss.

***Wipes sweat of forehead because it's now 2:20Am in the morning and he has college in like 7 and a half hours* well, I finally got this finished! Omg! I am so sorry if you guys got bored! But this was for making you wait for sooooo long! I will feel like the biggest fucker on the world if you all hate this! I actually tried really hard on it and I really want it to be good because this was a request from my dear friend Lexi, who I love! And she is awesome, she's 'mrsichigodarcy' and if you haven't read her work then you definitely should! She's fucking amazing, and will be my future beta reader when I eventually start my next GrimmIch story xD But that won't be until after I have completed 'The boy next door'**

**Anywho! I stayed up this late just for you guys! It really was difficult (trying to keep my muse going for that long when I'm really tired). I had to do, like, dancing today and it was kind of a long routine, so, like, bare with me xD**

**I am a busy boy as well, which is most likely why I'm not updating as often as I used to XD**

**Please, please Leave a review for me! Because, I like tried so hard on this one, and GrimmIchi is my favorite, which is most likely why I wrote like 19 pages worth! But I did it all for you girls (Unless there are any guys reading this o.o) because I love you, and I want you to enjoy some great Uke Ichigo smut! I'm not saying I'm good or anything, just trying my best really ;u;**

**I still will never be good enough to best you girls, though! But hey, a guy can dream. :3**

**Right so . . . .Poll. . .poll. . .poll**

**ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR *Thinking of the 5 seme's***

**Actually. . . .*Smirks evilly* I love you Ichigo *Cough* you're going to be in pain *Cough***

**WHICH OF YOU GIRLIES WANTS SOME GRIMMICHISHIRO DOUBLE PENETRATION!**

**OR WOULD YOU PERHAPS LIKE GRIMMICHIREN DOUBLE PENETRATION!**

**OR! AIZICHIGIN DOUBLE PENETRATION!**

**Those will be the options because I'm a sadistic bastard 8D *Insane smile* I've also written a DP before, so I have some experience in writing it :3 BTW, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT IDEA! THEN SAY AND REQUEST WHICH SEME YOU WANT TO FUCK ICHIGO NEXT!**

**Please don't forget to review; it really does inspire me to write more. I get like this big goofy grin on my face whenever I read really nice comments! So please, make me happy 8D**

**Love, Kieran~**


End file.
